La Bella Durmiente
by Bel'sCorpse
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, un detective de homicidios, se enfrenta al peor caso de su vida. En una carrera contra reloj para evitar el asesinato de la Hokage el rubio tendrá que atrapar a un asesino en serie que pone a sus victimas a dormir, literalmente. UA.NxS
1. Chapter 1

** Aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto que he decidio ir subiendo para que me digan si les interesa o no. Por ahora no podré actualizar muy seguido por que estoy castigada debido a problemas en la escuela y a que mi madre ha reducido mi tiempo en la computadora a una hora. Espero poder subir el capítulo que sigue la proxima semana si es que es posible y antes de despedirme quiero pedirles disculpas por mi ausencia. Me ha pasado de todo ultimamente y ando con la cabeza por las nubes. Bueno, nos vemos. A leer! **

* * *

**La Bella Durmiente**

-1-

La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Miró airado a los documentos que reposaban desperdigados sobre su escritorio y se recostó en su silla de respaldo alto con la intención de descansar un poco. Llevaba más de cuatro horas revisando papeles, buscando algo que lo sacase de la ignorancia en la que se encontraba. Hacia unos días habían encontrado a un importante funcionario de la nación del fuego muerto en su cama. No había signos de lucha en el cadáver, solo una pequeña marcha de pinchazo, como el que dejan las jeringuillas, en su cuello. Se había armado un verdadero alboroto cuando la noticia llegó a varios oídos en Konoha, y algunos curiosos no tardaron en aparecerse en la oficina buscando información. Respiró pesadamente, acariciándose las sienes. Su trabajo iba a matarlo, de eso no le cabía duda.

Siguió cavilando un poco más acerca del caso, hasta que se quedó sumido en un confortable estado de duermevela. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se había dormido, pero al escuchar los consistentes golpes en la puerta de su oficina, se despertó sobresaltado. Intentando eliminar la somnolencia en su voz, le permitió pasar a su visitante. Una despampanante muchacha de largo cabello rosa, ojos verdes y bonito cuerpo escondido bajo una bata de médico recientemente lavada entró en la oficina con paso seguro, mirándolo todo con reprobación. Después de un momento se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero llevaba una carpeta en la mano. Más papeles, pensó el detective de mal humor.

—El informe final de la autopsia, Naruto —le entregó los papeles al rubio con un suspiro cansado—. Espero que sirva de algo, porque no he dormido en tres días. Yamato dijo que ni bien terminases de revisarlo fueses a su oficina. Las cosas se están poniendo bastante feas por aquí.

—Gracias —se pasó una mano por el rostro al mismo tiempo que hojeaba un poco las primeras hojas del informe—. ¿Un resumen?

—Murió aproximadamente a las tres de la mañana, después de que se le inyectara una sobredosis de anestesia directamente en la yugular. Por eso parecía dormido cuando lo encontraron en su cama, simplemente sus órganos internos habían dejado de funcionar.

—Bueno, eso lo supusimos al principio. Lo que no entiendo es por qué alguien querría matar a un viejo como ese. No hacía nada interesante, sólo revisaba documentos.

—Documentos que iban directamente a la oficina de la Hokage, Naruto. Normalmente las naciones se mandan mensajes codificados que después de ser resueltos son llevados a su destinatario —Sakura se puso bruscamente de pie—. Tu mismo me dijiste que habían desaparecido muchos archivos después de la muerte de ese tipo, así que ahí lo tienes. Lo mataron para conseguir información clasificada.

Y tras dedicarle una ofendida mirada salió dando un portazo. Naruto se quedó clavado en su asiento por unos minutos, hasta que el cansancio volvió a su cuerpo y un sentimiento de culpable responsabilidad lo obligaba a abrir la carpeta por la primera página y dedicarse a leer concienzudamente el informe de la autopsia. Media hora después, más agotado que nunca y la cabeza a punto de reventarle, el rubio subía por el ascensor al final del pasillo a la octava planta del Cuartel General del Anbu, listo para reunirse con el jefe del departamento de homicidios. Al llegar a la oficina de Yamato se atusó un poco los revueltos cabellos, comprobando su aspecto en la ventana a su izquierda. La secretaria lo miraba de reojo, con una extraña mueca en los labios. Miró hacia dónde la indiscreta mirada de la muchacha estaba clavada y descubrió una pequeña mancha de sangre en su camisa. Perfecto, la herida que se había hecho hacia una semana se había reabierto y ahora estaba sangrando.

—Adelante —respondió una voz agotada cuando llamó a la puerta. Yamato estaba sentado tras su escritorio, los ojos negros clavados en la pantalla de su ordenador portátil. Tenía unas ojeras espantosas y una barba rala le cubría las mejillas y el mentón. Al ver a Naruto dejó de teclear inmediatamente y se quitó los lentes. Se veía extremadamente viejo—. Sakura te dio mi mensaje.

—Y una cátedra, gracias —replicó con amargura mientras tomaba asiento sin ser invitado—. Este caso va a acabar con nosotros, capitán. La familia del difunto sigue molestando todos los días para saber si tenemos avances y los reporteros no paran de hacer cola en la entrada para ver si es que alcanzar a atrapar un poco de información.

—Por eso te he pedido que leas el informe, ¿descubriste algo?

—Nada, aunque Sakura sugirió que el motivo del asesinato fue porque alguien intentaba conseguir información clasificada —repitió el rubio las palabras de su amiga—. Posiblemente tenga razón, los documentos desaparecidos lo comprueban.

—Seria adelantarnos en conclusiones, pero parece el camino más real hasta ahora —volvió a clavar la mirada en su portátil. Le temblaban los ojos del cansancio. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido—. Esa chica definitivamente tiene aptitudes, debería cambiarse de estación de trabajo.

—Y que lo diga.

En ese momento el teléfono sobre la mesa comenzó a berrear incontrolablemente. Yamato cerró los ojos un momento, molesto por la punzada de dolor que le causó el ruido, y estiró la mano para contestar. Unos momentos después de escuchar la agitada voz al otro lado de la línea se puso extremadamente pálido y boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua. Tras intercambiar unas palabras más, el capitán se levantó de un salto de su asiento y sacó la pistola del primer cajón del escritorio; revisó que estuviera cargada y luego la colgó del seguro que llevaba el cinturón.

—Tienes razón, este caso va a acabar con nosotros. Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Alguien acaba de llamar a la centralita. Encontraron a otro funcionario muerto en su casa.

Y tras esa breve explicación salió corriendo de la oficina. El rubio lo siguió de inmediato, bajó por las escaleras en lugar de esperar el ascensor y entró en su propia oficina con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta. Buscó también su pistola, se hizo con un par de cargadores extras y luego de descolgar la chaqueta del perchero continuó con su desesperada carrera hacia el recibidor. Una vez allí comprobó que muchos de sus compañeros corrían al estacionamiento para montarse en sus autos y acudir a la escena del crimen. El rubio rebuscó las llaves de su deportivo en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se sorprendió al ver que el reloj digital que adornaba su muñeca marcaba las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Malditos asesinos, no podías escoger otra hora para matar a alguien.

— ¡Naruto! —Sakura venía corriendo por el pasillo. Había cambiado la bata por una americana cerrada hasta el cuello y pantalones de cuero—. Voy contigo.

—Claro que no —se subió al auto ignorando las réplicas de su compañera. Aseguró todas las puertas y luego bajó un poco la ventanilla del lado del copiloto—. El cuerpo viene hacia acá, te necesitamos en la sala de autopsias —eso era mentira, pero prefería que Sakura se quedase en la estación dónde se encontraría más a salvo—. Por favor.

—Está bien —le gruñó y regresó por dónde había venido.

Esperó hasta que su compañera desapareciese en la esquina para pisar el acelerador a fondo y unirse a los demás autos que abarrotaban la autopista rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad. La carretera estaba especialmente oscura a esas horas y el escaso alumbrado no ayudaba en nada. Por suerte había desarrollado un buen control del volante y en menos de veinte minutos estaba estacionando en la entrada de una de las enormes mansiones que conformaban La Guarida, una pequeña urbanización que albergaba a todos los políticos y hombres influyentes de la nación del fuego.

Se bajó del auto y corrió al interior de la mansión. Policías, miembros del gabinete dactiloscópico, y los de medicina legal estaban deambulando de aquí para allá consultando con sus colegas, recolectando pruebas o simplemente mirando lo que hacían los demás. Respondió a los saludos de sus compañeros con vagas sonrisas mientras subía la escalera alfombrada, siguiendo una cinta amarilla atada al pasamano hasta la primera habitación en el segundo rellano. Dentro encontró a Yamato, hablando acaloradamente con una muchacha rubia con lentes y una bata de doctora. Una laboratorista del Anbu Raíz.

—Estoy aquí —exclamó casi sin aliento. Miró más allá de la chica frente a él, topándose con la cama, dónde un cuerpo inerte y ligeramente azulado reposaba cubierto por las mantas. Parecía dormido, pero el color de su piel desmentía tal posibilidad. Sin pedir permiso se acercó al cadáver, sacó unos guantes de látex del maletín abierto que reposaba en el velador y se puso a examinar el cuerpo—. Es lo mismo… sin marcas de forcejeo, ni nada, sólo el pinchazo —mientras pronunciaba esas palabras levantó un poco la cabeza del hombre hasta ubicar el pequeño punto rojo sobre la yugular—. Capitán, nuestro asesino se ha vuelto serial. Ya son dos víctimas.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Yamato se desembarazó de la chica y se acercó al rubio. Como un letrero de neón el pequeño punto rojo atrapó de inmediato su atención—. Tienes razón. Iré por los de medicina legal, tenemos que llevar el cuerpo al cuartel.

— ¿Y las demás pistas? —preguntó Naruto, incorporándose—. ¿Quién va a recoger la información de esta habitación?

—El gabinete dactiloscópico —Yamato iba a decir algo más pero se interrumpió cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Le había llegado un mensaje. Lo leyó con el ceño fruncido y luego volvió a guardar el móvil—. Tienes que irte ahora.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tu abuela quiere verte.

—Maldición.

Naruto miró a Yamato con el nerviosismo grabado en la cara. Si su abuela quería verlo significaba que las cosas se pondrían peores, si cabía. Además estaba seguro que el tema de su conversación sería ese nuevo asesinato. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, respiró profundamente y salió de la habitación, rumbo a la calle. Una vez afuera el aire frío de la madrugada ayudó a alivianar la preocupación un poco, pero cuando cerró la puerta de su auto y comenzó a recorrer nuevamente la autopista, la tranquilidad le cayó al piso y se puso a hablar en voz alta consigo mismo. Finalmente, tras otros veinte minutos de viaje, llegó a la ciudad, que todavía dormía. Recorrió las calles vacías a gran velocidad, hasta detenerse frente a un enorme torreón rojo con el símbolo del fuego pintado en la parte superior. El guarda apostado en la puerta se hizo a un lado cuando lo reconoció bajo la luz de su linterna y avisó por radio que había llegado.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —una mujer de cabello negro se acercó corriendo a él cuando estaba a medio camino de las escaleras—. Llegaste más pronto de lo que esperábamos. Sígueme, por favor.

—También me alegra verte, Shizune —murmuró entre dientes el rubio mientras corría tras la asistenta de su abuela. Subió un larguísimo tramo de escaleras, hasta penetrar en la construcción circular. Tras pasar por un sinfín de puertas cerradas llegó a la única que estaba abierta. El rubio tragó saliva y entró después de la pelinegra—. Tsunade-baachan.

—Por fin —le espetó de malas maneras la guapísima rubia de pie al fondo de la habitación. Tenía una botella de sake en la mano, pero no parecía bebida en lo absoluto—. Habla.

Naruto tardó un momento en comprender a lo que se refería su abuela, pero luego de pensarlo detenidamente arrancó a hablar.

—Es igual que el caso anterior. El pinchazo en el cuello y la ilusión de que está durmiendo —dijo el rubio—. El Capitán está ahora en el cuartel con el cuerpo y el gabinete dactiloscópico estará recogiendo pruebas en la habitación.

—Shizune —Tsunade se giró hacia su asistenta con el ceño fruncido, haciendo caso omiso de su nieto—. Ve a ver a Kakashi. Ya debería de haber llegado.

La muchacha salió corriendo de la oficina y regresó a los pocos minutos seguida de un hombre de aspecto taciturno vestido de negro, con una máscara que le cubría medio rostro, la banda con el signo de Konoha tapándole el ojo izquierdo y un libro abierto en las manos. Hatake Kakashi, el jefe de todo el Cuartel General del Anbu estaba extrañamente tranquilo a pesar del alboroto en el que él y la mitad de sus empleados estaban metidos. Saludó a la Hokage con su habitual sonrisa y tomó asiento en la silla vacía frente al escritorio abarrotado de papeles.

—Me mandó a llamar, Hokage-sama.

—Las cosas se nos están saliendo de las manos —la rubia se sentó también, dejando de lado el mal humor para mostrar un genuino abatimiento—. He avisado a las Fuerzas Especiales (1) para que aposten guardas en las entradas y salidas de la Guarida. También he instaurado un nuevo toque de queda, nadie sale después de las siete de la noche y todo funcionario público que trabaje aquí hasta la madrugada tendrá su propio guardaespaldas —suspiró pesadamente—. No creo que eso sea suficiente, pero me pareció oportuno decírtelo, por qué vas a quedarte corto de personal.

—Lo suponía —replicó, cerrando su libro—. Pero me ha llamado por otro motivo.

—Pues… sí.

Tsunade guardó silencio unos segundos, intentando organizar el torbellino de pensamientos que le bailaba en la mente.

—Me gustaría que Yamato esté también aquí pero no tenemos tiempo —bebió un trago de su botellita de sake—. He decidió poner al detective Uzumaki a cargo del caso —miró al rubio que le regresó a ver con una mueca incrédula en el rostro—. Yamato y tú lo supervisarán, obviamente, pero él será el principal responsable.

—Entiendo —replicó Kakashi, mirando de reojo a uno de sus subordinados favoritos—. Pero explíqueme por qué.

—Esto tiene que ver con Orochimaru.

Al escuchar ese nombre el rostro del rubio se descompuso por un breve segundo antes de tornarse tan rígido como una piedra. Orochimaru. Odiaba a ese maldito bastardo aunque nunca en su vida lo había visto y todo porque había matado a sus padres cuando él tenía sólo cinco años. Lo había transformado en un huérfano y él, que no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, fue puesto a cargo del Kazekage. En esa época él vivía en Suna y así fue hasta que cumplió los diecinueve, cuando por motivos que no venían al caso abandonó la ciudad y vino a vivir a Konoha, dónde la Hokage en persona lo recibió y decidió adoptarlo dos semanas después. Habían pasado cuatro años desde aquello y en todo ese tiempo no había pensado ni una sola vez en Orochimaru.

—Naruto —Tsunade abandonó su posición de Hokage para hablarle como lo que era, su abuela—. Ayer en la noche tuve una reunión con los ancianos, y ellos nos han ofrecido una escasa lista de sospechosos en las que figura Orochimaru. Sé que él está en la cárcel, pero Kabuto, su asistente, lleva años eludiendo la captura —se levantó, rodeó el escritorio y se arrodilló frente a su nieto—. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es demasiado, pero necesito tu ayuda. No es del todo personal, yo creo firmemente que tienes la capacidad de estar al frente de este caso, por eso te lo he encomendado. ¿Aceptarás?

—Por supuesto —replicó sin pensar. Tenía la mente en otro lado—. No tienes que volver a preguntarme.

—Ese es mi nieto —se levantó de un salto y comenzó a recorrer la estancia—. Ahora quiero que vayas a casa. Tienes una cara espantosa y te necesito bien descansado para la reunión de hoy en la tarde. El general de las Fuerzas Especiales vendrá en persona para hablar contigo.

Preguntó unas cuantas cosas más antes de irse. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía extrañamente desorientado. Por eso fue tanta su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su casa. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de sus pantalones, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz del recibidor. Unos momentos después unos brazos pálidos se le enroscaron en el cuello y unos labios suaves atraparon los suyos en un beso hambriento.

—Yamato me ha llamado —dijo Sai por toda explicación—. Presiente que tus pesadillas están a punto de volverse peores.

—Yo también lo creo —soltó las llaves de la casa y le regresó a Sai el beso—. Necesito olvidarme de todo por un rato.

—Considéralo hecho.

Y sin darle tiempo al rubio para nada lo arrastró hasta la habitación más cercana (la de Naruto) y lo lanzó a la cama. En menos de un minuto estaban comiéndose a besos. Naruto se sentó a horcajadas sobre el moreno, le sacó la camiseta con movimientos torpes y se abalanzó a su cuello. No recordaba la última vez que se había acostado con Sai, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanta falta le había hecho. Lo más extraño era que sólo tenía sexo con él porque era una manera estupenda de relajarse cuando estaba demasiado agobiado por el trabajo, además de que estaba obligado a tener relaciones con él dos veces al mes como parte de un escandaloso tratamiento en contra de las terribles pesadillas que lo acosaban desde la muerte de sus padres. Tras probar con muchos medicamentos Tsunade decidió que un esfuerzo físico tremendo sería suficiente como para adormecer a su subconsciente.

A veces —como en ese momento— se preguntaba si no estaría jugando con los sentimientos de quién consideraba su mejor amigo. Pero Sai le había dicho, cuando le expresó sus dudas, que él se acostaba con él porque consideraba que esa era la única forma en la que podía ayudarlo con sus problemas. La respuesta en sí le sorprendió, puesto que su compañero era incapaz de expresar sus emociones por qué no las entendía, pero después de que se le pasó la sorpresa le agradeció el comentario desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Más abajo —le susurró Sai al oído con la voz ronca.

El rubio asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y descendió hasta el lampiño pecho blanco. Se recreó unos momentos con la visión de los abdominales bien definidos antes de recorrerlos con la lengua. Sai gimió con fuerza, impacientando al rubio. Entonces Naruto le sonrió de medio lado, regresó a su cuello, lo besó una vez más y se quedó dormido.

—Idiota —murmuró Sai mirando más allá del rubio, hacia su latente entrepierna—. Me ha dejado a medias.

Intentando no despertar a su compañero lo acomodó mejor en la cama se encaminó al baño con pasos torpes. Se vengaría de él después, aunque no le importaba demasiado. Total, era sólo sexo.

* * *

_**Nota de Autor:** Aaaah! No quería escribir esa última escena, pero era necesaria. La pareja NaruSai no me llama en lo absoluto pero me toca. Bueno, más adelante la historia irá tomando forma por que ahora todo está muy confuso. Les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo les compensaré lo de la escena final. Con respecto a ciertos términos que voy a usar en la historia les iré explicando más o menos que son o a qué me refiero para que puedan entenderme. Es que debido al ambiente dónde se desarrolla todo he tenido que inventarme la de organizaciones para poder meter a la mayor cantidad de personajes de la serie y poder emparejarlos más o menos acorde a la trama original. _

_**(1)** Fuerzas Especiales de la Nación del Fuego. Es algo así como la milicia. Como en algunos países del mundo la milicia está encargada de la protección del presidente y los funcionarios públicos, aquí pasa lo mismo. Sólo que protegen a la Hokage. Las cinco grandes Naciones tienen sus fuerzas especiales. _


	2. Chapter 2

**-Veela-chan aparece en escena haciendo una reverencia-**

**Le agradezco a Kami que mi madre se haya marchado de la casa para poder publicar. Mis ritmo de publicación se ve afectado por que estoy castigada y pues por acá fastidian mucho la existencia. Aún así aprovecho para ir subiendo el segundo capítulo que milagrosamente he podido publicar hoy. Con el tercero ya no estoy tan segura de si saldrá mañana o pasado, pero quien sabe. Ahora quiero agradecer a las cinco valientes que me dejaron un review. Muchas gracias, de verdad! _-otra reverencia- _Espero que en este capi también comenten. A leer!**

* * *

_Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**La Bella Durmiente**

**-2-**

_La sangre resbalaba por las paredes, formando un espantoso charco en el suelo. Un muchacho rubio estaba recostado en la mitad de la habitación, la mirada aterrorizada fija en el cuerpo crucificado en el techo. Un par de ojos turquesas le rogaban con insistencia que lo matase, que el sufrimiento era demasiado, pero él no podía moverse, estaba paralizado. Entonces una figura encapuchada entró en la estancia, pistola en mano. Los tiros llegaron antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Arriba, en el techo, Gaara comenzó a gritar. Naruto lo acompañó un momento después…_

— ¡Naruto! —Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con el preocupado rostro de Sai a escasos centímetros de distancia. La habitación estaba curiosamente oscurecida, aunque podía ver como la luz del día se esforzaba por penetrar a través de las cortinas. Jadeando, se acostó nuevamente. Había tenido otra pesadilla—. Estás llorando.

El rubio, sorprendido más que molesto, se pasó una mano por las mejillas, desapareciendo todo rastro de las lágrimas, aunque tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Intentó incorporarse, pero el moreno lo obligó a quedarse tumbado. No se había dado cuenta antes pero Sai tenía un vaso de un espeso líquido rojo en la mano izquierda. Medicina. A pesar del tratamiento alternativo para sus pesadillas, Naruto debía tomar una vez al mes una composición especial de medicamentos que le ayudarían a combatir las locuras de su subconsciente. Le quitó el vaso a Sai de malos modos y se bebió esa cosa de un solo trago. Sabía a rayos.

— ¿Ya puedo sentarme? —preguntó con irritación. El moreno se hizo para atrás en el mismo instante que el rubio se incorporaba de golpe. Mala idea. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas de inmediato, producto de las malas noches acumuladas. Su trabajo iba a matarlo—. ¿Qué hora es?

—La una —replicó el aludido de inmediato—. Pero no te alarmes —se apresuró a añadir al ver la cara de pánico que había puesto su compañero—. Llamé a Yamato para avisarle que no estabas bien y él dijo que podías tomarte todo el día. La reunión con el general de las Fuerzas Especiales se canceló.

—Gracias a Dios… por fin vacaciones.

Le revolvió los cabellos al moreno en un gesto nada propio y volvió a acostarse, esta vez mucho más relajado. Los medicamentos habían comenzado a hacerle efecto.

— ¿En que soñabas esta vez? —preguntó Sai después de un rato. Como casi nunca sucedía, había percibido curiosidad en su voz.

—Gaara —escupió el nombre como si le quemara. De solo recordarlo se le achicaba el corazón y le entraban unas espantosas ganas de llorar—. Su muerte. ¿Por qué será que todas las personas a las que quiero acaban muertas en mis pesadillas?

—Por que son importantes para ti. Tu subconsciente quiere torturarte y simplemente se aprovecha de la información que tiene a la mano.

—Interesante explicación —le sonrió de medio lado—. Lo llamaré, sólo para saber si está bien.

Sai se levantó de la cama, agarró el vaso del velador y se encaminó a la puerta. Antes de salir se quedó de pie en el umbral, cabizbajo.

— ¿Después de cuatro años de negarte a hablar con él, vas a llamarlo como si nada hubiese sucedido para preguntarle si está bien? —no había ninguna emoción en su voz. Había vuelto a ser él mismo—. Tú sabes que esa no es la razón de tus pesadillas con él. El kazekage está perfectamente. Lo único que pasa es que te sientes culpable por haberte largado sin darle explicaciones. A veces te pasas de idiota.

Y sin decir nada más abandonó la habitación.

* * *

—Señor, su cita de las dos llegó —anunció la secretaria por el intercomunicador—. Viene acompañado. ¿Les hago pasar?

—Sí.

Uchiha Sasuke, el juez más joven e importante de la nación, se puso de pie en el mismo instante que se abría la puerta de su oficina. Un hombre de impecable traje negro acompañado por una guapísima mujer de llamativo cabello rojo y sugerente vestido blanco le saludó con cordialidad antes de tomar asiento.

—Diez minutos tarde, Suigetsu —comentó el pelinegro con su habitual impasibilidad. Eso era peor que oírle gritar—. Pensé que te había dicho que era una reunión privada. Ni siquiera tu esposa es tan importante como para atender a nuestra conversación —miró a Karin un momento, los ojos manteniendo su inexpresividad.

—Karin, mi amor… —era de lo más extraño escuchar a Suigetsu, patán de primera, hablarle con tanta ternura a alguien. La pelirroja se puso bruscamente de pie y salió de la oficina con paso firme. Una vez se aseguraron de que Karin no podía escucharlos el peli plateado cambió la cara de cumpleaños por una de funeral. No había ido allí a jugar—. ¿Para que me llamaste?

—El general de las Fuerzas Especiales canceló su reunión con el detective a cargo de la investigación de los asesinatos políticos —replicó con rapidez—. Quiero saber por qué.

Suigetsu se lo pensó unos instantes. Esa mañana había tenido una reunión con el general, pero en ningún momento había dado señales de que pensase cancelar la cita con el detective.

—Ni idea —le sonrió con algo de culpabilidad—. Ya sabes como es él, Sasuke, no le dice nada a nadie si es que puede evitarlo. Igual, intentaré sacarle información a su secretaria.

—Eso espero.

Sasuke se recostó en su silla antes de estirar la mano y activar el intercomunicador.

—Neela, trae el paquete que te encargué en la mañana —ordenó a su secretaria. Unos momentos después la guapa muchacha de cabello castaño entraba en la oficina contoneándose, una pesada carpeta metida en un sobre manila, reposando en sus brazos—. Puedes irte.

La chica abandonó la oficina a la velocidad de la luz.

—El informe final de las dos autopsias y los formularios para tramitar la legalización del caso —contestó Sasuke a la pregunta no formulada—. Tsunade-san ha decidido mantener todo este asunto dentro de los círculos de poder, por eso me ha enviado esto a mí. Normalmente hubiese ido a parar al bufete de su ex marido. Aunque no puedo descartar que ellos tengan una copia.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de interesante?

—Acceso a información clasificada, idiota —explicó en voz baja—. Ahora vete.

Suigetsu se puso lentamente de pie. Rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a Sasuke lo suficiente como para rozar su perfecta nariz con los labios.

—Regresaré mañana con la información —se alejó de golpe, como si la piel del moreno quemara—. Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun.

El peli plateado salió de la oficina cerrando despacio tras de si. Sasuke relajó levemente los músculos de la espalda antes de ponerse a revisar los informes.

* * *

—Hasta que apareces, detective —Naruto dio un gracioso saltito cuando su mejor amiga lo sorprendió por detrás—. Kakashi-san te busca.

Estaban de pie en medio del recibidor. El rubio había llegado hacia unos minutos después de dormir lo que le parecieron días, aunque fueron sólo unas cuantas horas. Había decidido que estaba lo suficientemente descansado como para pasarse un rato por la oficina a ver como andaban las cosas. Se volteó lentamente, con una mano en el pecho. Sakura puso su sonrisa de gato y le plantó un consistente beso en la mejilla.

—Está en el laboratorio —le dijo la muchacha—. Sai está intentando explicar tu ausencia. Digamos que Yamato olvidó decirle a su superior que te concedió el día libre.

—Vamos rápido.

Atravesaron un largo pasillo enmoquetado en gris, hasta llegar a un pequeño lobby con tres ascensores de cada lado. Se subieron en el primero que se detuvo en ese piso y el rubio presionó el botón con el cinco grabado a mano en el mármol. En menos de un minuto estaban en la quinta planta del Cuartel General. Recorrieron nuevamente un larguísimo pasillo hasta llegar a la única puerta de todo el piso. Sakura introdujo su tarjeta de identificación en la ranura junto a la puerta, que se abrió soltando un bufido hidráulico.

— ¿Dónde están? —preguntó el rubio tras echarle un vistazo al llamativo interior del laboratorio. Una estancia gigante de paredes blancas, con mesas de trabajo para cuatro personas con un ordenador en el centro, microscopios y demás implementos de trabajo. Casi una cincuentena de hombres y mujeres trabajaban sin descanso en ese lugar aislado—. No los veo por ningún lado.

—La oficina —señaló la pelirosa una puerta de madera negra al fondo del laboratorio—. Shizune está aquí supervisando la revisión de las pruebas recolectadas ayer. Tsunade-san la ha relevado de todas sus actividades de asistenta para que regrese a su antiguo trabajo como directora en jefe del área de laboratorio. Eso demuestra lo serio que es todo este asunto.

Naruto puso cara de circunstancias y siguió a la pelirosa a través del laberinto de mesas y laboratoristas. Al llegar a la puerta negra la abrió sin llamar y se hizo a un lado para que el rubio pudiera pasar.

— ¡Ahí estás! —exclamó Sai con algo parecido al alivio desbordando su voz. Se enderezó cuan alto era, mirando a Kakashi con los ojos entornados—. Yamato te dio el día libre, ¿no es así?

—Mis pesadillas volvieron —dijo el rubio por toda explicación, dejando la conversación zanjada—. Pero ahora estoy aquí, así que pueden decirme por que me necesitan con tanta urgencia.

—Hará cosa de una hora que enviamos los informes de las dos autopsias al juez encargado de legalizar el caso —dijo Shizune, en quien el rubio no había reparado antes—. Tsunade-sama ha decidido mantener a su ex esposo fuera del caso por su propia seguridad. Ya sabes como es de terca. Le dije que está poniendo en peligro a un importante personaje de la nación pero no ha querido escucharme.

—El juez en cuestión está esperándote en tu oficina —añadió Kakashi tras unos momentos de silencio—. Se suponía que antes de reunirte con él hablarías con el general de las Fuerzas Especiales, pero ha cancelado la cita.

—Sai me lo comentó —replicó—. Entonces iré a hablar con este juez. Por cierto, ¿quién es?

—Uchiha Sasuke —le aclaró la pelirosa.

El rubio se quedó un momento en silencio, intentando recordar dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes. Al final se dio por vencido y salió del laboratorio sin decir nada. Cuando estuvo encerrado nuevamente en el ascensor comprobó su apariencia en el espejo a su lado, buscando una nueva mancha de sangre en la camisa, pero por suerte la herida seguía cerrada. Una vez en su planta, la secretaria apostada junto al ascensor le indicó que tenía visita y le agradeció el gesto con una lacónica cabezada. Por algún motivo se sentía inusitadamente nervioso.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el rubio a la alta figura de cabello negro que le daba la espalda—. Uzumaki Naruto, detective de homicidios. Encantado.

—Uchiha Sasuke, juez —el moreno se volteó lentamente hasta dar la cara a su interlocutor. Por un momento las miradas de los dos hombres se quedaron prendadas la una de la otra. Naruto sintió como los colores le subían a la cara y desvió el rostro. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado unos segundos antes de poner su característica cara de palo—. Un placer.

—Siéntese, por favor —le indicó el rubio una vez recuperado de la impresión. El hombre frente a él tenía pinta de todo menos juez. Tenía la piel pálida y parecía bastante suave; los labios, la nariz y los pómulos eran perfectos, un marco ideal para un par de insondables ojos negros que parecían ver en lo más profundo de su alma. Para finalizar tenía un cuerpo de campeonato que el traje caro no disimulaba del todo. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?—. Lamento la demora. He estado indispuesto todo el día.

—Acabo de llegar.

—Entonces vamos al grano —se acomodó mejor en su asiento, intentando no ser traicionado por sus nervios—. Me han comunicado que le entregaron los informes de las autopsias para la legalización del caso.

—Exactamente —metió una mano de dedos largos y esbeltos en el maletín de cuero que reposaba en el suelo. Sacó una carpeta de considerable grosor que le tendió inmediatamente al detective—. He hecho todos los trámites pertinentes, sólo falta la firma del encargado del caso.

El rubio abrió la carpeta por la última página, dejando que sus ojos se deslizaran por las palabras hasta la línea punteada al final de la hoja. Sacó un esferográfico del cajón a su derecha y firmó rápidamente. Luego cerró la carpeta y se la regresó al juez.

—Listo.

—Le enviaré una copia del documento mañana; el original es para archivo —dicho eso se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse—. Nuevamente, un placer conocerlo, Uzumaki-san.

—Llámeme Naruto, que no soy tan viejo —le ofreció su mano, la cual Sasuke estrechó sin dudar—. Nos veremos de nuevo, supongo.

—No lo dudes.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina. Sai entró tan campante como siempre, saludó escuetamente a Sasuke y se sentó en la misma silla que éste había ocupado hacia unos segundos. El juez se quedó contemplando al recién llegado con un gesto indescifrable. No le agradaba, supuso Naruto.

—Agatsuma Sai, laboratorista —hizo las presentaciones el rubio para salvar la situación—. Sai, él es Uchiha Sasuke, juez.

—Lo sé, nos conocemos —replicó Sai, acentuando la frase con un vago gesto de la mano—. Hace dos años que no te veía por aquí, Uchiha. Pensé que te habían transferido a Suna permanentemente.

—Pues no —dijo Sasuke, cortante—. Hasta luego, Naruto.

Y antes de que el rubio pudiera preguntar que demonios sucedía, Sasuke ya había salido dando un portazo.

—Explícame que es lo que acaba de pasar.

—Antes de que llegaras a Konoha yo todavía era un estudiante en la academia. Uchiha Sasuke era mi compañero, un prodigio al que se llevaron a Suna para que aprendiera técnicas de espionaje —el moreno se pasó una mano por los cabellos—. Ese tipo no es sólo un juez, si no un espía de primera. Supongo que por eso Tsunade decidió encargarle lo legal del caso a él. Sabe más cosas de todo el mundo que el mundo mismo.

—Pues no se llevaban bien —comentó el rubio, todavía confundido. ¿Un juez espía? ¿Qué otros secretos ocultaba Konoha que no hubiese descubierto en sus cuatro años viviendo allí?—. ¿Se pelearon?

—Me odia sin razón, así es él. A todos quienes consideren inferiores los trata como si fueran basura o no los trata en absoluto. Es una pena que Jiraiya-san no esté al mando; él si es una persona de confianza.

Naruto negó ligeramente con la cabeza. La parecía extraño en demasía que Sai hablase así de una persona a la que a penas conocía y con tanto odio en la voz. Entonces se dio cuenta que no conocía a su mejor amigo en absoluto. Pero decidió dejar pasar aquella incómoda situación enfocando la mente en otros asuntos, como por ejemplo los avances del caso.

— ¿Han logrado descubrir algo con el análisis de las pistas? —preguntó Naruto recostándose en su silla.

—Absolutamente nada, por eso vine. Quién haya matado a esos dos viejos debió usar guantes u pasamontañas, porque no hay cabellos ni rastros de piel seca en ningún lado. Ni siquiera una condenada huella dactilar. Estamos a ciegas —mientras pronunciaba esas palabras Sai había metido la mano en el bolsillo de su bata para sacar un pequeño libro de cubiertas moradas—. Libros educativos —explicó ante la curiosa mirada de Naruto—. Sakura me lo ha regalado.

— ¿De qué trata?

—Algo sobre el respeto a las mujeres —comentó con aire distraído—. Supongo que sigue molesta por que la semana pasada la llamé marimacho insensible.

* * *

Sasuke ya había llegado a su oficina, que curiosamente estaba ubicada a escasos quince minutos del cuartel general Anbu. En su ausencia su secretaria había dejado una lista con todas las llamadas recibidas, el nombre del que llamó y su número anotado con pulcra caligrafía. Dejó el maletín junto a su silla y hundió el rostro en las manos. El corazón le palpitaba alarmantemente rápido y su mente no dejaba de perfilar los suculentos labios del detective. Cuando lo había visto de pie junto a la puerta, todo desaliñado, casi le da algo. Había logrado controlarse bastante bien, pero ahora que estaba solo podía dejar que toda la impresión lo embargara por completo. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?

—Uchiha-san —la voz de su secretaria salió flotando por el intercomunicador—. Tiene una llamada urgente.

—Comunícame.

Unos segundos después el teléfono que reposaba sobre su escritorio comenzó a sonar. Contestó al segundo timbrazo.

— ¿Diga? —Escuchó unos momentos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Está bien, veré que puedo hacer —colgó.

Se levantó bruscamente de su silla y se puso a contemplar la ciudad de Konoha por la ventana del segundo piso. ¿Por qué demonios querría verlo su prima? Las cosas por las que tenía que pasar…

—Neela, saldré nuevamente —avisó a la muchacha una vez en el pasillo—. Todas las llamadas de hoy pueden esperar a mañana, ¿entendido?

— ¿Regresará?

—No lo creo.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando Kakashi finalmente le permitió a Naruto marchar con Sai. Ese día no habían tenido mucho que hacer, pues nadie había llamado a reportar un crimen y la escasez de pistas del caso en vigencia, al que el rubio había bautizado acertadamente con el nombre de _La Bella Durmiente_, hacían imposible el seguir investigando. El rubio estaba por encender el auto cuando Sakura salió corriendo por la puerta principal y saltó al asiento trasero resollando por el esfuerzo.

— ¿Les molesta si los acompaño? —Preguntó tras recuperar el aliento—. Kakashi me ha permitido irme a mí también.

—Vamos a un bar —dijo Sai como si eso pudiera persuadirla—. No tienes aguante para el alcohol.

—Cállate, Sai —le espetó el rubio de malas maneras a su copiloto—. Puedes venir, pero prométeme que tomarás solo un trago y nada más.

—Lo prometo.

No muy convencido el rubio encendió el auto y enfiló las atestadas calles de Konoha. La mayor parte del trayecto hacia el bar la hicieron en silencio pues no tenían nada que comentar. Tras veinte minutos de viaje llegaron al centro, una zona llena de bares, discotecas, puestos de comida rápida y personas de lo más variopintas. Naruto aparcó a dos cuadras del bar por que no había lugar dónde estacionarse más adelante, así que les tocó caminar tomados de las manos para no perderse entre el gentío. Al llegar a la puerta un guarda les detuvo con un gesto, a lo que el pelinegro le mostró una tarjeta VIP que permitía la entrada al titular y dos acompañantes. El guarda se hizo a un lado y les permitió pasar.

Adentro todo estaba decorado en tonos de azul y morado, con pequeñas lamparitas de luz blanca colgando sobre las mesas, dándole un extraño efecto de misterio al lugar. Una camarera desocupada se les acercó y los condujo al apartado para clientes frecuentes y les entregó la cartilla. Cinco minutos después dos margaritas y una botellita de sake para Sakura llegaron a la mesa en una bandeja de plata triangular. Sai agradeció a la camarera y le pidió que les trajese algo de comer.

—Enseguida —y se marchó bien contenta meneando las caderas.

Nadie dijo nada durante un rato, pero después de que el efecto inmediato del alcohol les aflojara un poco la lengua se enzarzaron en una ligera conversación sobre asesinatos. Sakura era quién conocía mucho más del tema, pues ella se pasaba casi todos los días rodeada de muertos. No había nadie en el mundo que pudiese hacer de médico forense mejor que ella, o al menos eso era lo que creía Naruto.

—Te lo aseguro, es muy sencillo reconocer la vía de una bala dependiendo del lugar por dónde entró al cuerpo —decía la pelirosa cuando la camarera dejó una bandeja con canapés en el centro de la mesa—. Si entró por la base de la espalda y el orificio de salida está en el pecho, la bala seguramente rozó los riñones, el hígado, los pulmones y el corazón. También pudo destrozar el esternón, aunque todo depende de la ubicación del segundo orificio.

—También puedes saberlo si analizas el tejido que queda pegado a la bala —añadió Sai, sacudiendo un empanadita de pollo—. Todos los órganos internos, a pesar de ser de una composición parecida, tienen tejidos característicos.

—El caso es que tanto médicos forenses como laboratoristas son buenos para identificar daños internos en el cuerpo —zanjó Sakura la conversación. Se sirvió un poco más de sake y bebió de golpe—. Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo es que vinimos a parar aquí? No tenemos nada para celebrar.

—Quería distraerme un rato —replicó el rubio, ligeramente sonrojado. Debía de ser el tequila—. Estoy estresado.

Sai bebió otro trago de su margarita antes de terminarse la última empanadita de la bandeja. Sin preguntar a nadie llamó a una camarera que pasaba cerca de ellos y pidió que le trajesen otra igual.

—Sus pesadillas han regresado —dijo el pelinegro como quien no quiere la cosa—. Supongo que está intentando cansarse lo suficiente para dormir sin soñar.

— ¿Y es que el tratamiento que Tsunade-san te ha indicado no funciona? —preguntó Sakura con un deje de fastidio en la voz. Ella no había nada sobre los métodos alternativos para tratar los trastornos del sueño—. Hablaré con ella, si quieres.

—Claro que no —saltó el rubio, alarmado—. Es culpa del cansancio, nada más. Cuando termine este caso me tomaré unas vacaciones y todo volverá a la normalidad —se terminó su margarita con un último trago y saboreó el regusto amargo del tequila en su paladar. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba esa bebida—. Creo que pediré otro.

—Entonces yo también —se unió Sai—. Y Sakura puede tomarse otra botella de sake.

—Pero le prometí a Naruto que me tomaría sólo una —su tono era de fingida inocencia pero en realidad el rubio podía ver que se moría de ganas de seguir bebiendo, así que le dio su aprobación—. ¡Listo!

Se levantó de la mesa y anduvo hasta la barra, dónde pidió las tres bebidas y regresó acompañada de una camarera. Pasaron una hora más atiborrándose de licor, hasta que decidieron que ya habían tomado bastante. Sakura se abrazó a Sai una vez salieron del bar y Naruto tuvo que arrastrarlos de vuelta al auto. Una vez sentado tras el volante el rubio cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse. Iba a manejar en estado de embriaguez, él, un policía. Si otro de sus compañeros lo atrapaba así, le comunicarían a su jefe y de seguro le retiraban del caso.

— ¿Estás bien para manejar? —Le susurró Sai al oído—. Podemos esperar un rato para que se te pase.

El rubio iba a responder, pero su móvil comenzó a vibrar con insistencia en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Numero desconocido —receloso, presionó el botón de descolgar y se llevó el auricular a la oreja—. ¿Diga?

— ¿Naruto?

El aludido estuvo a punto de morir de la impresión. El efecto del tequila se le pasó de inmediato al reconocer la voz de su interlocutor.

— ¡Gaara!

* * *

_**Nota de autor: **Espero que les haya gustado la recompensa! (Sasuke) Nuestro amado personaje al que el sexo le quita el mal humor a entrado en escena con un misterioso trasfondo. ¿Por que será que está tan interesado en saber cosas sobre el general de las Fuerzas Especiales? ¿Por que Suigetsu se toma tantas confianzas con él? y ¿Por qué Naruto huyó de Suna? Las respuestas a esas preguntas están en el otro capítulo y pues los que vengan después de ese._

_Nos vemos...! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaa! Pues aquí vengo con el tercer capi de esta historia, que está relativamente corto pero lleno de información. Me apresuré lo más que pude para terminar de corregir y publicar, aprovechando mis ratos libres de la vigilancia materna. Entonces, como no pienso tentar a mi suerte, les dejo para que lean. Besos!**

**Veela-chan. **

* * *

_Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**La Bella Durmiente**

**-3-**

Un auto negro de líneas finas se estacionó de golpe frente a la entrada del cuartel. Un hombre armado, con trazas de militar bajó del asiento trasero para abrir la puerta del copiloto. Los pocos policías que corrían al interior del edificio para evitar una reprimenda, se paralizaron al reconocer al hombre de cabello negro y profunda mirada de ojos negros. Lo saludaron torpemente cuando éste pasó a su lado y luego lo siguieron de manera cautelosa, hasta que desapareció en la zona de los ascensores.

Uchiha Itachi lanzó al aire un desganado suspiro, mientras que el ascensor lo llevaba hasta la octava planta. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba cansado por una larga noche de trabajo, pero sus funciones como General de las Fuerzas Especiales todavía no terminaban. Hacía dos días había cancelado una reunión con el encargado del caso de los políticos asesinados y ya la había pospuesto lo suficiente. Se enderezó cuando las puertas de cromo se abrieron y dedicó una sonrisa a la estupefacta secretaria que avisaba algo a alguien por teléfono.

Las puertas al final del pasillo se abrieron de repente y un hombre de cabello castaño se acercó a paso lento, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Casi nadie se atrevía a hacerlo, pero Yamato era una persona difícil de intimidar, así fuese por un hombre mucho más imponente que él. Le estrechó la mano con amabilidad y lo siguió de regreso al ascensor. Su cara debía reflejar su conmoción, porque Yamato rió un poco y se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo no soy el encargado del caso, General —dijo el castaño mientras las puertas se abrían de nuevo y entraban en la sexta planta—. El nieto de Tsunade-sama, Uzumaki Naruto, es con quién debe hablar. Yo sólo superviso.

— ¿Ah, sí? Es extraño, nadie me informó.

—Me disculpo por el error, entonces —se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina del rubio y entró sin llamar—. Detective, tiene visita.

Naruto levantó la mirada de unos documentos y estuvo a punto de ahogarse por la impresión. Sasuke estaba de pie frente a él, sólo que en lugar de lucir su impecable traje de marca estaba ataviado con un atuendo estrictamente militar. Le parecía raro en demasía que un juez vistiera de esa manera, hasta que reconoció al hombre de la puerta. Se puso rápidamente en pie y se presentó formalmente ante Itachi. Había escuchado rumores de las mujeres que trabajaban en la base de las Fuerzas Especiales, pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que todo fuese cierto: Uchiha Itachi podía tragarte entero con la mirada y tu no de darías cuenta. Les invitó a sentarse y luego lo hizo él también.

—Es usted bastante joven, Uzumaki-san —comentó Itachi distraídamente mientras paseaba su mirada por el rostro del detective—. Nunca imaginé que pondrían a alguien de su edad frente a un caso tan importante.

—Tengo veintitrés años, señor —puntualizó el rubio con nerviosismo. Esos ojos negros comenzaban a perturbarlo—. Puede que sea joven, como usted dice, pero tengo bastante experiencia en cosas como esta.

—Me imagino —convino Itachi—. Supongo que por eso el Kazekage le informó a usted, antes que a nadie, de su visita a Konoha de la próxima semana. Tengo entendido que fue usted su guardaespaldas.

Al rubio se le crisparon las manos. ¿Cómo demonios sabía Itachi acerca de la conversación que había mantenido con Gaara? La noche anterior, después de hablar con el pelirrojo, Naruto había regresado a la estación hecho un manojo de nervios y no paró de balbucear tonterías hasta que Yamato le abrió la puerta de su oficina, y antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo, rompió a hablar entrecortadamente, trasmitiendo el mensaje del Kazekage. Iría de visita la próxima semana y se estaba encargando personalmente de que todos lo supieran. Aún así, el rubio no entendía por qué justamente había tenido que avisarle a él, si bien podía haber hablaron directamente con Tsunade. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Gaara quería que enterase por su propia boca antes que por la de alguien más.

—Sí, señor —se pasó una mano por el cuello, intentando tranquilizarse. Iba a perder los estribos de un momento a otro—. Pero creo que usted no ha venido hasta aquí para hablar de mi pasado. Mi abuela, quiero decir, Tsunade-sama, me dijo que quería decirme algo acerca del caso.

—Pues sí. En realidad pude haber tratado este tema por teléfono, pero mi asistente insistía en que debía ser en persona. Simplemente le ofrezco mi completo apoyo en todo esto, detective. El cuartel se ha quedado sin la mayoría de sus oficiales debido a que has sido asignados como guardaespaldas de los hombres más influyentes de la nación; en mi caso no se asignó a nadie porque puedo cuidarme por mí mismo —sonrió de medio lado; una sonrisa para nada amable—. Por eso es que pondré a mi personal a su disposición.

Yamato, quien hasta ese instante no había dicho nada, se mostró sorprendido, pero el rubio ni se inmutó. La noche del segundo asesinato su abuela lo había llamado a su oficina y había escuchado como le explicaba a Kakashi que se quedaría corto de fuerza policial porque todos harían de guardaespaldas. Sinceramente agradeció el gesto, porque sabía que se produciría un nuevo asesinato tarde o temprano, dado que no había pista alguna que condujera a ningún sospechoso en concreto.

—Ya me habían informado de eso, señor. Tsunade-sama en persona.

—Me lo imaginaba, pero me pareció apropiado decírselo yo mismo. Así tiene más efecto la propuesta, pienso yo.

—General, señor —intervino en la conversación el hombre armado que había acompañado a Itachi—. Debemos irnos, señor. Se hace tarde para su compromiso, señor.

—Entiendo, entiendo —Itachi se puso lentamente en pie, murmurando unas cuantas disculpas. Extendió la mano y el rubio la estrechó, captando de inmediato el mensaje—. Ha sido un placer conocerlo, Uzumaki-san. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar —antes de soltarla, Itachi acarició la mano de Naruto con el pulgar y luego perfiló una seductora sonrisa, a la que el rubio respondió sonrojándose levemente—. Me corrijo: nos volveremos a encontrar, Naruto-kun.

Y abandonó la oficina tras despedirse brevemente de Yamato. El rubio se desplomó en su asiento, el corazón palpitándole con fiereza. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado ante ese gesto? Miró a su capitán, como si esperase encontrar la respuesta impresa en su rostro, pero él parecía igual de confundido. Incluso Yamato se había dado cuenta de la chispa de atracción que había brillado en los ojos de Itachi y eso le preocupaba.

—Ándate con cuidado, Naruto —le advirtió el capitán—. Itachi-san no sólo es famoso por su posición y experiencia, sino también por su habilidad para hacer caer tanto a hombres como mujeres. Si se ha fijado en ti, créeme que hará lo que sea por tenerte.

Le palmeó la espalda a su subordinado y se marchó también.

* * *

Hinata cerró de golpe su portátil, conteniendo las ganas de gritar por la furia. Hasta hace escasos cinco segundos había estado hablando por videoconferencia con Sasuke, su primo, y la manía que tenía este de hacer que todo lo que pasara a su alrededor fuera para su expresa conveniencia la volvía loca. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, intentando tranquilizarse. Su reacción era demasiado extrovertida, aunque le encantaba, porque por fin, después de años de luchar contra su excesiva timidez había conseguido derrotarla por completo. Gruñó unos cuantos improperios y salió de su oficina dando largas zancadas. Los pasillos del bufete para el que trabajaba estaban llenos de abogados y personas que iban de un lado al otro, buscando a alguien. Se cruzó con dos amigas al entrar en el ascensor y no quitó la cara de fastidio hasta que llegó al tercer piso. Su jefe, como siempre, tenía la puerta de la oficina abierta, y ella, también como siempre, entró sin anunciarse.

—Dice que no piensa entregarnos una copia de esos documentos —espetó con acidez la pelinegra—. No lo entiendo. Se supone que Tsunade-san nos encarga este tipo de trabajo a nosotros, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

—Tiene miedo, eso es todo —repuso Jiraiya con un cansado suspiro. Hinata, amén de su ternura, podía llegar a ser un poco molesta a veces, y esa era una de esas veces—. Ya hablaré yo con ella para que me ponga al tanto y así dejes de quejarte.

—No me estoy quejando, simplemente muestro mi punto de vista —gruñó por toda respuesta y se sentó sin ser invitada—. ¿Sabe si ha habido algún adelanto en el caso?

—Kakashi no me ha llamado, así que supongo que no. Total, si algún otro funcionario aparece muerto, saldría en los noticieros.

—Sí, supongo.

Charlaron un rato más y luego Hinata regresó a su oficina, dónde se encontró con un hombre de ojos perla, idénticos a los suyos, ataviado con una bata de médico y el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta. La pelinegra contempló a Neji con una enamorada sonrisa perfilada en sus labios y luego lo abrazó con fuerza. No lo había visto dos días por su trabajo como jefe del área de emergencias en el hospital y estaba contenta de tenerlo allí.

—Hinata —musitó Neji, algo avergonzado. No era una persona particularmente emotiva y las muestras de afecto inesperadas le descomponían un poco—. Yo también te extrañé —añadió, mirándola de reojo.

—A veces eres tan reservado —canturreó, emocionada—. Bueno, ya que estás aquí, podemos continuar con nuestra charla sobre tu cumpleaños, que no creas que me he olvidado.

—Te dije que no quiero que hagas nada, prefiero una cena tranquila contigo. En serio, Hinata; tú sabes que el alboroto me estresa y ya tengo demasiado de eso con el trabajo en el hospital como para aguantar otro poco.

La pelinegra lo miró, poniéndose de morros. La fiesta de Neji no era sólo para celebrar su cumpleaños, sino también una excusa perfecta para reunir al grupo. Hacía casi cuatro años que no quedaban todos juntos y ya iba siendo hora de organizar una especie de reencuentro. Sabía que a su esposo no lo haría gracia alguna tener tanta gente en la vieja mansión, pero definitivamente era necesario. Se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una expresión seria y se dispuso a ordenar un poco sus pensamientos.

—Mi amor, por favor —casi nunca le decía de esa manera porque sabía que le molestaba mucho las expresiones de amor, pero inevitablemente caía rendidito cada vez que lo hacía—. Prometo no molestarte nunca más con ninguna de esas cosas si me dejas hacer la fiesta, ¿sí? —le miró con ojitos ilusionados. Otra vez se atrapó pensando en lo extrovertida que era ahora, pero seguía agradándole. Era mucho mejor que ser una retraída las veinticuatro horas—. No hemos visto a ninguno de nuestros amigos en mucho tiempo, sólo Sakura sigue yendo a cenar con nosotros los jueves, pero los demás… por favor, por favor.

Neji lo meditó seriamente antes de responder. Hinata tenía algo de razón. Desde que todos se habían graduado de la academia y habían conseguido sus trabajos soñados, no se habían vuelto a ver. Él todavía hablaba con sus antiguos compañeros de grupo, Lee y TenTen, pero sólo por que Lee era pediatra en su mismo hospital y TenTen se había convertido en enfermera. Tras pensarlo un poco más, asintió no muy convencido. Hinata saltó de su asiento y le plantó un contundente beso en los labios.

—Muchas gracias, ahora a trabajar, que tu cumpleaños es pasado mañana y no tengo tiempo que perder.

Dicho eso volvió a abrir su portátil y se dispuso a buscar la dirección de los lugares de trabajo de quienes había considerado, en su tiempo, una familia prácticamente inseparable.

* * *

Una motocicleta negra detuvo de golpe a la entrada de la ciudad. Allí estaban los dos custodios de la puerta, observando atentamente al recién llegado, preparados para cualquier eventualidad. De todas maneras se mostraron amables cuando el desconocido anduvo hasta ellos y les mostró una identificación. Los dos guardas se sorprendieron al reconocer a la mujer bajo el casco y la reverenciaron de inmediato. Temari, la hermana del Kazekage, se quitó el casco en un rápido movimiento, liberando su largo cabello rubio, que a petición de su novio, Shikamaru, un inteligentísimo estratega militar, dejó crecer hasta que le rozara el comienzo de las caderas.

—Temari-san, no esperábamos verla por aquí tan pronto —comentó uno de los guardas, con expresión embelesada—. Viene por los preparativos para la visita de su hermano, ¿no es así?

—Exactamente —replicó con una sonrisa. Estaba cansada, el viaje desde Suna hasta Konoha tomaba un día y medio en tren, en auto unas doce horas, y en motocicleta, cuando estaba inspirada, podía hacerlo en seis horas—. Ahora, caballeros, si no les molesta, necesito entrar a la ciudad. Tsunade-sama me está esperando.

—Ahora mismo le abrimos.

Los guardas se acercaron a una pequeña garita camuflada en la frondosa vegetación que crecía alrededor de la ciudad y uno de ellos presionó un botón, que accionó las bisagras hidráulicas de la puerta. Temari les agradeció con una sonrisa, volvió a colocarse el casco, esta vez dejando su cabello fuera, y aceleró a tope la moto. En menos de un minuto entraba como un bólido en las concurridas calles de la ciudad, poniendo rumbo a la torre del Hokage. Cuando el guarda apostado en la entrada la vio acercarse, reconoció inmediatamente el símbolo grabado en la parte delantera de la motocicleta, que los dos de la entrada principal habían pasado por alto, y sin decirle nada, le abrió la puerta. Se estacionó junto a la infinita escalera, dejó el casco colgado del manubrio y subió de dos en dos los escalones. Estaba cinco minutos tarde, y sabía que Tsunade no era mujer particularmente paciente, así como ella.

—Adelante —salió la voz de la Hokage flotando por el resquicio de la puerta. Temari se arregló un poco la ajustada chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta y entró en la oficina—. ¡Temari! Por fin llegas —exclamó la rubia al reconocer a su visitante—. Pensé que te habías perdido en el desierto.

—Eso es una ofensa a mi origen, Tsunade-sama —le siguió la broma la muchacha. Tomo asiento y se enzarzó en una ligera conversación con la Hokage. Finalmente, después de tontear un rato, Temari se puso a trabajar—. Me imagino que ha de estar preguntándose por que mi hermano llamó a Naruto-kun en primero lugar, ¿verdad? —la rubia mayor asintió—. Esto es algo que debería enterar por boca del propio Naruto, pero para aclarar un poco las cosas, es mejor que yo le cuente algo del pasado de su nieto.

—Soy toda oídos.

Temari respiró profundamente y rompió a hablar. En una charla que duró casi una hora le explicó a Tsunade el verdadero motivo por el que Naruto había escapado de Suna. Todo el mundo sabía que el rubio había sido el guardaespaldas de Gaara desde que tenía dieciséis años, pero sólo ella estaba enterada de la relación que existía entre ellos tras bastidores. Con el paso del tiempo ese par se habían enamorado, y lo que había comenzado como una inocente amistad, se transformó en una relación que consistía en besos robados y fugaces instantes a solas. Una noche, tres años después, Naruto había explotado. Había acusado a Gaara de avergonzarse de él y le exigió que lo reconociera como su pareja frente a los demás. El Kazekage había reaccionado violentamente y le había dado tal golpe que el rubio quedó inconsciente. Temari, que había estado escuchando tras la puerta, entró al escuchar el golpe seco del cuerpo de Naruto en el suelo, y se puso a pelear ella también con su hermano. Exigía una explicación y no se marcharía de allí sin obtenerla.

—Naruto y Gaara estaban enamorados, Hokage-sama, pero la presión social era demasiada como para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Gaara era Kazekage desde los quince años y por más que quisiera a Naruto, no podía arriesgarse a perder su puesto —Temari se pasó una mano por el rostro, algo incómoda por remover recuerdos—. Cuando Naruto despertó en su casa, yo estaba allí, cuidándolo. Me dijo que se marcharía esa misma noche de Suna, me dijo que estaba demasiado herido y que ya no aguantaba un segundo más allí. Yo misma compré el boleto de tren y lo acompañé hasta la estación. Mi hermano no lo sabe, pero si llegase a enterarse, me mataría seguro.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que le haya avisado a él antes que a cualquiera? No entiendo —preguntó Tsunade tras unos minutos de silencio. Le había golpeado escuchar esa historia tan extraña de labios de Temari. Naruto nunca le había hablado de su pasado en Suna a nadie y pues debía admitir que le intrigaba bastante.

—Díganos que es una especie de disculpa. Mi hermano es muy orgulloso, pero después de conocer a Naruto, cuando los dos tenían cinco años, eso cambió un poco. Aún así quiere pedirle disculpas por haberlo desvalorado de esa manera. Se siente culpable de que Naruto se fuera.

—Cuando Yamato me contó que mi nieto había hablado con él acerca de la llamada de Gaara, me dijo que estaba muy alterado. Lloraba silenciosamente pero que entre palabra y palabra no dejaba de repetir que todo eso era su culpa y que no podría mirar al Kazekage a los ojos cuando viniese.

—Nosotros no somos nadie para intervenir en eso, Tsunade-sama, pero podemos ayudarles un poco —La rubia menor se colocó una mano en la barbilla, en actitud pensativa—. Propongo que Naruto sea su guía el primer día en Konoha; no es que no haya venido antes, pero la ciudad se ha expandido bastante y creo que podría hacerles bien un poco de tiempo a solas.

—Veré que puedo hacer acerca de ese tema, pero mejor centrémonos en los preparativos de su llegada. ¿Tienen ya una guardia establecida o podemos ofrecerles nuestros servicios?

—Preferiría que fuesen ustedes quienes nos brindaran la seguridad. Nuestros hombres están muy ocupados con unos extraños asesinatos ocurridos hace dos días en la ciudad. Bastante problemáticos, la verdad.

— ¿Asesinatos? —Todas las alarmas de la Hokage se dispararon al escuchar esa palabra—. ¿Qué clase de asesinatos, Temari?

—Bueno, pues… las víctimas eran dos miembros del consejo general y las encontraron muertas en sus casas. Parecían dormidas; no había marcas de pelea, sólo un pequeño puntito rojo en el cuello. Todavía no están los resultados del laboratorio, así que no sabría decirle a ciencia cierta cómo murieron.

—Maldición.

Y sin decir nada, salió corriendo de la oficina.

* * *

Naruto dio un respingo en su silla al ver a Temari esperándole en el pasillo fuera de su oficina. Reconoció en esa hermosa mujer a su mejor amiga cuando vivía en Suna y corrió a abrazarla, olvidando por un instante que era la hermana de Gaara y que debía estar aquí por lo de su visita a la ciudad. La rubia le apretó y achuchó hasta dejarle sin aire, y luego lo soltó para plantarle un beso en los labios, como había hecho desde que se conocían. Aquel era un gesto inocente, sin malicia, algo así como un chiste que sólo ellos entendían.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Naruto mientras echaba a andar hacia los ascensores. Kakashi lo había llamado a su oficina, decía que era urgente—. ¿No deberías estar en reunión con la vieja?

—Tu abuela está aquí también, Naruto. Ella me envió a buscarte.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Algo sobre unos asesinatos, ni idea.

Entraron en el ascensor, el rubio presionó el botón con el número nueve grabado a mano, y en unos momentos recorrían el largo pasillo del último piso del cuartel general del Anbu. Al llegar a la oficina del jefe de jefes, Naruto llamó a la puerta y entró cuando le invitaron a pasar. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Tsunade y Yamato, que se miraban con una expresión bastante oscura.

—Naruto, te explicaré esto en breve por qué no tenemos tiempo que perder —Kakashi estaba recostado contra un librero al fondo de la estancia—. Los mismos asesinatos que han estado ocurriendo aquí, sucedieron en Suna al mismo tiempo. Dos funcionarios muertos, asesinados con una sobredosis de anestesia —se enderezó un poco, ordenando sus pensamientos—. Posiblemente se trate de nuestro mismo asesino. Necesitamos que vayas e investigues un poco.

— ¿Y eso que quiere decir? —preguntó Naruto, adivinando por dónde iba la cosa.

—Tienes que partir hacia Suna ahora mismo.

* * *

_**Nota de autor: **Waaaaaaaaa! Yo quería que saliera Sasuke en este capi pero no hubo como! En el próximo les prometo que sale y pues a ver si ahí se contestan sus dudas sobre la relación que existe entre él y Suigetsu. Pasando a otro tema, ya descubrieron el motivo por el que nuestro rubito se marchó de Suna. Fue rechazado... una pena, pero que se soluciona, así que no se preocupen. _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Genteeee! Primero que nada muchisimar gracias por sus reviews, que me animan a seguir corrigiendo y escribiendo esta historia. De verdad (veela-chan hace una reverencia). Pasando a otro tema, aquí vengo con el cuarto capi de La Bella Durmiente. Está corto, bastante, pero igual que el anterior tiene bastante información. Por cierta escena en este capítulo estoy segura que van a querer matarme, pero les pido que no lo hagan por que sino no puedo terminar el fic... xD. Bueno, no molesto más. A leer! Besos! **

* * *

_Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**La Bella Durmiente**

**-4-**

Temari sonrió de medio lado en un intento de animar a Naruto, que tenía pinta de estar a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Estaban sentados en la sala de la casa del rubio, dejando que las horas se les escaparan de las manos. La noticia de los asesinatos en Suna había sido revelada a las doce del día, pero desde esa hora hasta ese instante, ninguno de los dos rubios había hecho ademanes de preparar nada para un viaje tan cansado como el que los esperaba. La verdad era que Temari había intentado aplazar su partida la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible para que Naruto pudiese procesar completamente la información y hacerse a la idea de que iba a ver a su hermano por primera vez en cuatro años.

—A empacar —ordenó al consultar la hora en su reloj. Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Si Naruto se apresuraba arreglando sus cosas podrían llegar a las lindes del desierto antes de que anocheciera—. Venga, que no te estoy preguntando.

—Pero… —intentó excusarse el rubio. Todavía no se sentía mentalmente preparado para lo que tendría que hacer, pero la asesina mirada de la rubia eliminó cualquier intento de réplica. A veces podía llegar a ser tan grosera como Sakura—. Está bien.

A regañadientes entró a su habitación, sacó una pequeña mochila de lo alto del armario y comenzó a guardar todo lo necesario: algo de ropa, el neceser con las cosas del baño, su placa, su pistola, la copia de las llaves de la casa y el cargador del móvil. En menos de diez minutos había arreglado todo; total, no pensaba pasar más de dos días en Suna. Y si se olvidaba algo le tocaría comprarlo allá por que estaba seguro de que Sai no se lo enviaría por correo. Cerró la mochila y la arrastró hasta la sala, dónde Temari lo esperaba con un sobre en la mano.

—Es una carta para tu compañero de piso —explicó ante la mirada inquisitiva del rubio—. Tsunade-sama ha preferido mantener este asunto en completo secreto y es mejor que no se entere nadie, pero ella piensa que Sai tiene derecho a saber a dónde te vas, así que le ha escrito esto.

—Vaya con la Hokage, considerada y todo.

La rubia le rió el chiste mientras dejaba la carta sobre la mesa de la sala, bien visible. Luego agarró el casco de su motocicleta y se encaminó al recibidor. Naruto la siguió al cabo de unos minutos con otro casco y unas llaves que pendían de un curioso llavero con forma de rana.

—Yo también tengo una; Sai me mata dónde lo dejo sin el auto.

Una vez afuera cada uno montó en su motocicleta, encendieron los motores y se apresuraron a alcanzar la entrada de la aldea antes de que los policías comenzasen a patrullar las calles debido al toque de queda. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y aunque el límite para estar afuera eran las siete de la noche, nadie estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos. Los guardas de la entrada les despidieron con una sonrisa y les abrieron la gigantesca puerta roja. En menos de un minuto se habían perdido en la frondosa vegetación que rodeaba la ciudad.

* * *

Sakura se pasó una mano por el cuello en un vano intento de relajar sus músculos. Llevaba todo el día sentada en su escritorio en la morgue, analizando los informes del laboratorio acerca de los asesinatos. No había nada inusual en ninguno de los dos, nada que saltase a la vista. Soltó un desesperado suspiro mientras se ponía de pie para estirar las piernas. En el mismo instante que se quitaba la bata, entró Sai en el depósito con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Naruto? —preguntó con tono neutral—. Lo he estado buscando por todas partes pero no lo encuentro. La chica de la recepción dice que lo vio salir con una rubia de chaqueta de cuero.

— ¿Rubia? —por un momento desfiló en la mente de la pelirosa la imagen de su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, pero descartó la idea de inmediato. A pesar de llevar cuatro años viviendo en Konoha, Naruto no tenía más amigos de su edad, sólo ella y Sai. Nunca había encontrado una ocasión propicia para presentarlo ante el grupo—. Ni idea. Pregúntale a Kakashi, él de seguro sabe algo.

—Él tampoco está —repuso el moreno, cruzándose de brazos. Le molestaba que Naruto se desapareciese así como así—. Iré a buscarlo a la casa.

Y salió del depósito sin despedirse. Sakura se quedó mirando la puerta con expresión ausente antes de salir, siguiendo los pasos del moreno. Tenía hambre, así que se pasaría por la cafetería antes de regresar al trabajo. Y es que a pesar de que estaba preocupada por la ausencia del rubio, no podía dejar de pensar en la anestesia. Entonces, como si algo la hubiese golpeado en el pecho, Sakura soltó todo el aire que retenían sus pulmones de golpe y regresó a su oficina.

—Seré idiota —gruñó mientras revolvía en los cajones hasta dar con su móvil. Marcó un número de bastantes dígitos y esperó a que le contestaran—. Habla Haruno Sakura, necesito concertar una cita con el jefe del área de emergencias… sí, para esta misma noche si es posible… Muchas gracias.

Colgó con manos temblorosas y recogió todas sus cosas a la velocidad del rayo. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con las llaves del auto, y sonriendo como una niña pequeña, se encaminó al estacionamiento.

* * *

Suigetsu entró en la oficina sin anunciarse, en su rostro bailando una desquiciante sonrisa a la que Sasuke estaba más que acostumbrado. Le miró por encima de sus lentes antes de regresar a su trabajo, mientras dejaba que el peli plateado se moviese a sus anchas por la estancia. Pasaron diez exasperantes minutos en los que Suigetsu hizo de todo para atraer la atención del moreno, pero lo máximo que consiguió fue un bufido particularmente interesante. Harto de aquella situación cruzó la oficina a zancadas, le arrebató los papeles de la mano y le planto un consistente beso en los labios. Sasuke ni se inmutó, estaba acostumbrado a eso también.

—Si Karin nos viera… —murmuró cuando Suigetsu se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio—. ¿Alguna vez le mencionaste a tu esposa la clase de relación que _existía_ entre nosotros?

—Nunca, cree a pies juntillas que me atraen únicamente las mujeres —comentó con retintín, perfilando una sonrisa—. Aunque eso no sea así.

—Pues que estúpida.

Suigetsu le miró poniéndose de morros y tras recibir una buena reprimenda por parte del pelinegro se puso serio. Había ido allí para contarle que había logrado convencer a su hermano de que la reunión con Naruto tenía que ser en persona y no una simple conversación telefónica. También añadió (por equivocación, claro está) que Itachi se había interesado enormemente en el detective. Aquella noticia consiguió que a Sasuke se le marcara una vena en la frente. Allá iba de nuevo el galán. ¿Es que nunca iba a crecer? Pero lo que le molestaba de verdad era que había puesto los ojos en su presa, por que Uzumaki Naruto iba a ser de él y de nadie más.

— ¿Cuáles fueron exactamente los términos de la reunión?

—Itachi se limitó a ofrecerle el apoyo de la Fuerza —recapituló el peli plateado—. Por esto de los asesinatos la Hokage ha volcado la mitad de su fuerza policial en la protección expresa de todos los políticos de la Nación —se rascó distraídamente el puente de la nariz—. Básicamente eso.

—Nada que valga la pena —musitó, componiendo una extraña mueca—. Bueno, tampoco esperaba nada más de él —abrió el primer cajón de la derecha, rebuscó en su interior un momento y luego le tendió a su amigo un sobre grande de color negro—. Llévaselo a Hinata.

— ¿Copiaste documentos altamente clasificados para entregárselos a una chica? No sabía que te habías vuelto tan indulgente con las peticiones de los demás, Sasuke-kun —le sonrió maliciosamente—. Regresaré más tarde. Todavía tengo cosas que contarte.

— ¿Ah, sí? Ya veremos, ahora vete.

Cuando la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco, Sasuke se maldijo tres veces. Una, por tener una secretaria estúpida que no le avisó acerca de la visita. Dos, por que todavía no comprendía como, en su día, pudo haber sido amante del energúmeno que acababa de marcharse. Y tres, por que a pesar de los años todavía no tenía la suficiente sangre fría como para mandarlo al infierno de un grito. Se masajeó las sienes, intentando eliminar así su creciente dolor de cabeza, pero sabía que eso sería prácticamente imposible. No con la cantidad de cosas que todavía tenía que hacer.

* * *

—Hyuuga-san, tiene visita.

La enfermera se retiró presurosa, dándole paso a una muchacha de brillante cabello rosa para que entrara al consultorio. Neji se sorprendió al verla. Normalmente ella nunca iba a verlo al hospital, a no ser que tuviera que consultarle alguna duda médica. La invitó a sentarse con un vago gesto de la mano al que la chica correspondió con una sonrisa.

—Lamento molestarte a esta hora, pero necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

—Dime.

Sakura respiró profundo, ordenando sus recientes pensamientos. Después de salir del cuartel había ido a casa a asegurarse de que su teoría no era tan rocambolesca como le pareció en un principio, y después de pensarlo seriamente, decidió que tenía razón. Si Naruto no encontraba una vía para avanzar en el caso, ella lo haría por él.

— ¿Puedo conseguir anestesia en algún otro lugar que no sea el depósito del hospital? —preguntó con nerviosismo. Se encogió de hombros ante la confundida mirada que le dedicó Neji—. Supongo que te habrás enterado acerca de los asesinatos, ¿no?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, Sakura —repuso con tono de obviedad—. Y no, no puedes conseguir anestesia en otro lugar que no sea el depósito. Es más, necesitas un permiso especial para tratar con el producto; no puedes vendérselo a cualquiera.

—Ya. Entonces, la única manera de obtener acceso a la anestesia es mediante un permiso o si eres doctor —el castaño asintió—. Otra pregunta… ¿Has tenido algún problema con los suministros del depósito últimamente?

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Hace unos días TenTen vino a decirme que estábamos cortos de ciertos medicamentos, entre esos un cargamento de anestesia. Pero no sé en que puede ayudarte.

—Tengo una teoría… Creo que nuestro príncipe tiene contactos con un doctor de este hospital y si es así, estaríamos muy cerca de dar con él.

Sonrió satisfecha de sus conclusiones y sacó el móvil del bolso. Ahora que había comprobado que su teoría era correcta podía avisarle a Naruto, que eso seguro le animaba un poco. Esperó unos momentos hasta que el rubio le contestó con algo parecido al nerviosismo en la voz.

—Vas a amarme por toda la eternidad —canturreó la pelirosa en un intento de apaciguar a su amigo—. Sé que últimamente has estado estresado por qué no ha habido avances en el caso, pero creo que te conseguí una pista bastante sólida… ¡¿Estás en Suna?... Ya me has de contar como te fue, ahora a lo de mi pista… Sí, ve al hospital de la ciudad y pide una entrevista con el encargado del depósito de medicinas. Pregúntale si ha tenido problemas con los suministros… Por algo te estoy diciendo, tonto. La única forma de conseguir anestesia es mediante permisos o si eres médico… sí, nuestro asesino bien puede ser un doctor o tiene muy buenos amigos… Está bien, no te molesto más. Adiós.

Guardó el móvil y le sonrió a Neji como si fuese una niña pequeña.

—Por cierto, ¿Hinata ha seguido acosándote con eso del cumpleaños?

—Sí —y su relajada expresión se contrajo en segundos—. Y he sido lo bastante tonto como para aceptar. Logró engañarme.

— ¿Cómo?

—Pues dice que piensa hacer una reunión de todo el grupo… no creo que lo consiga —un pequeño pitido salió flotando del bolsillo de su bata. Sacó el beeper, lo miró unos momentos y se puso de pie de un salto—. Tendremos que continuar nuestra conversación mañana en la cena, ahora tengo que irme.

—Claro, hasta luego.

Los dos salieron rápidamente de la oficina, tomando direcciones distintas.

* * *

Naruto se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y le explicó a Temari brevemente el motivo de la llamada. Acababa de llegar a Suna, y por algún favor del cielo, Gaara estaba demasiado ocupado con los preparativos de su viaje como para atenderlo, así que Temari tuvo que asumir el control de la situación, y después de llamar a Baki, el jefe del cuartel Anbu de Suna, se encaminaron al laboratorio subterráneo sobre el que se erigía la torre del Kazekage.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste aquí, ¿no es cierto? —comentó Baki a medio camino de un largo pasillo sin ventanas. Recordaba a Naruto como un muchacho revoltoso que tenía una habilidad asombrosa para conectar con la gente—. Nos hace falta hombres como tú, Uzumaki. Desde que te fuiste ningún guardaespaldas se compara contigo.

—No lo creo —se llevó las manos a la nuca, sonriendo nervioso—. Estoy seguro de que podrán encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que yo si se empeñan.

—Llegamos —intervino Temari. Se había detenido bruscamente frente a una puerta de metal con bisagras hidráulicas y un pequeño lector de retina al costado. La rubia acercó su rostro al lector y tras reconocer al visitante, las puertas se abrieron soltando un bufido—. Si tenemos suerte Namori no se ha marchado todavía; luego de hablar con él iremos al hospital.

El laboratorio subterráneo era idéntico al que había en Konoha: paredes blancas, olor a desinfectante, una cincuentena de hombres y mujeres metidos en sus cosas, escribiendo en diarios, tecleando en sus portátiles, consultando libros… Naruto no entendía como Sai podía aguantar esa rutina todos los días. Sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a mantenerse concentrado. No había regresado a Suna de visita, estaba allí para cumplir su función como detective. Anduvieron un rato más, sorteando mesas de trabajo, hasta llegar a una pequeña estación con tres computadores controladas simultáneamente por la misma persona. El muchacho de cabello negro se volteó lentamente al sentirse observado.

—Namori, te presento a Uzumaki Naruto, un detective de homicidios —dijo la rubia, señalando a su amigo—. El detective necesita hablar contigo sobre los análisis realizados a los cuerpos de los miembros del consejo que les enviaron hace dos días.

—En seguida —se volteó sobre su silla giratoria, tecleó unas cuantas palabras en su teclado portátil y un análisis detallado se materializó en la pantalla del centro—. Se realizó la autopsia de rutina para verificar si no había alguna especie de daño interno, pero no encontramos nada; los del depósito de cadáveres nos enviaron luego unas muestras de sangre para realizarles algunas pruebas —tecleó de nuevo y lo que parecía ser el escaneado de un hemograma brilló en la pantalla de la derecha—. Una sobredosis de anestesia en el torrente sanguíneo, pero nada más.

—En nuestros muertos es lo mismo; nada inusual en los cuerpos —cerró los ojos un momento, acariciándose el puente de la nariz—. Necesito una copia del informe de la autopsia, una copia del hemograma y cuando estén listos, una copia de los resultados de los análisis —hundió las manos en los bolsillos y soltó un suspiro—. Ahora vamos al hospital. Si lo que Sakura dice es cierto, sus amigos doctores deberían tener problemas con los cargamentos de anestesia.

Dejaron a Namori trabajando en su estación y deshicieron el largo camino desde el laboratorio hasta la superficie. Baki se despidió de ellos en la entrada de la torre y no se movió de la puerta hasta que las motos de los dos rubios hubieran desaparecido tras la esquina. Esquivando tráfico con una maña de envidia llegaron al hospital en menos de cinco minutos, entonces el rubio cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a buscar al encargado del depósito, pero Temari le quitó importancia. Usaría sus influencias.

—Buenas noches, estoy buscando al encargado del depósito de medicinas —le dijo a la enfermera que trabaja en la recepción—. Necesito hablar con él lo antes posible.

—El doctor está ocupado en este momento, pero si pueden volver… —los ojos se le abrieron como platos al reparar en la placa de policía que el rubio acababa de dejar en el mostrador. La enfermera los miró con una mueca de espanto antes de tomar el telefonillo y marcar un código. Tras hablar apresuradamente con alguien les indicó que el doctor los esperaba en su oficina—. La primera puerta nada más entrando al pasillo del segundo piso.

—Muchas gracias —dijo el rubio mientras se guardaba la placa. Por un momento había olvidado que la tenía—. Usar tus influencias, ¿no? —Se burló de Temari mientras buscaban un ascensor o las escaleras—. Lo has hecho muy bien, hermana del Kazekage.

—Cierra la boca —le gruñó intentando parecer molesta por el comentario, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gorgorito muy parecido al de la risa—. Tocó las escaleras —señaló el largo tramo de escaleras adoquinadas delante de ellos—. Vamos.

Unos momentos después llamaban a la puerta del doctor, quien los recibió de inmediato. Naruto sacó la placa del bolsillo de sus pantalones y la dejó en el escritorio, como queriendo que el doctor supiera exactamente con quien estaba tratando y que no podía andarse con rodeos.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, soy detective de homicidios del cuartel general del Anbu de la ciudad de Konoha —soltó el rubio de un tirón—. Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas; espero que pueda ayudarme.

—Por supuesto —repuso el hombrecillo de inmediato. La voz le jadeaba por los nervios y no dejaba de acariciarse las manos—. Dígame.

— ¿Ha tenido algún problema con el inventario del depósito últimamente?

El doctor se lo pensó unos momentos, y luego asintió vagamente con la cabeza.

—Hará cosa de tres días que nos dimos cuenta de que faltaba un cargamento de cinco frascos de anestesia. No me explico cómo pudo pasar; normalmente las enfermeras abastecen las salas de operaciones con un cargamento de tres frascos y se encargan personalmente de notificarme.

—Bien —se pasó una mano por el cabello, alborotándolo más si era posible—. ¿Sabe si alguien a parte de su personal ha tenido acceso al depósito? ¿Tal vez algún civil con permisos para comprar anestesia?

—Pues ahora que lo menciona… sí. Hace una semana vino un hombre y se llevó tres frascos de anestesia y uno de morfina —soltó un suspiro, adivinando la pregunta que venía a continuación—. Pero no pude verle el rostro. Estaba todo cubierto por una pañoleta y además usaba capucha.

Naruto frunció el ceño ligeramente. Sakura era un genio. Tanto en el hospital de Suna como en el de Konoha faltaban cantidades considerables de anestesia; nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo es que habían desaparecido. Le agradeció al doctor por haberle sido de ayuda y salió rápidamente de la oficina seguido de cerca por Temari. La rubia tenía la mirada clavada en la pantalla del móvil, y sea lo que fuere que estaba leyendo, no era de su agrado.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el rubio al llegar al comienzo de la escalera.

—Mi hermano nos está esperando —levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo para observar como su amigo se ponía alarmantemente pálido—. Quiere verte en este mismo instante.

* * *

_**Notas de Autor:** ¿Merezco morir? Espero que no. Es que necesitaba a Sasuke tuviera su pasado, que no puede ser perfecto en cada aspecto de su vida, por favor! Bueno, cualquier cosa, incluyendo reviews bomba (veela-chan se esconde bajo el escritorio) será bien recibida. Nos vemos en el capi que viene si es que no me han matado antes...! _

_Adios! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Esto es lo que yo llamo un capítulo! Haha! Aquí vengo gente con el quinto capi de mi historia. Esta largo hasta decir basta así que espero que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron un review, este capi está dedicado a ustedes. Nos vemos abajo. Ya no les molesto más. A leer!**

* * *

_Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**La Bella Durmiente**

**-5-**

La puerta de la oficina estaba abierta de par en par, permitiéndole a Gaara un rango de visión bastante amplio. Podía ver los extremos del pasillo y el comienzo de las escaleras. Nadie pasaría desapercibido ante su atenta vigilancia, pero aún así frunció el ceño. Se sentía estúpidamente nervioso por lo que se avecinaba. Tsunade le había avisado en un tono de voz bastante extraño que Naruto iría a Suna para investigar un poco; él se había mostrado plenamente de acuerdo a pesar del dolor que se le instaló en el pecho. No podía interferir en su trabajo. El sonido de pasos en las escaleras lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada, clavándola en la puerta, con el corazón latiéndole a mil: la cabellera rubia de su hermana fue lo primero que vio, luego, lentamente, asomó una segunda cabeza de revueltos cabellos que enmarcaban un rostro de piel morena y ojos azules. Allí estaba, después de cuatro años se encontraban de nuevo.

—Gaara —saludó Temari toda naturalidad. Agarró a Naruto de un brazo y lo sentó de golpe en una de las sillas frente al escritorio—. Pensamos en venir antes, pero estabas demasiado ocupado —continuó la muchacha—. Mañana tenemos que irnos, así que lo que sea que tengan que hablar, pueden hacerlo esta noche —soltó de un tirón. Sabía perfectamente que no hablarían de ningún muerto, sino de ellos mismos—. Yo me marcho.

Besó a su hermano en la frente, abrazó a Naruto con una fuerza desmedida y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras ella. Gaara se quedó contemplando la madera por unos momentos, utilizando aquello como una excusa para no mirar al rubio. Pero tampoco hubiese servido de nada, porque Naruto tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos temblorosas entrelazadas sobre el regazo. Con una fuerza de voluntad única en un hombre de su posición, despegó los ojos turquesas de la puerta para fijarlos en quien una vez había sido su mejor amigo. Intentó componer una sonrisa conciliadora, como para mostrarle que estaban en paz, pero sólo pudo formar una mueca extraña. Total, él no era una persona que mostrase sus emociones a través de las expresiones faciales.

—Naruto —la voz le salió extremadamente ronca por los nervios. El rubio dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre y agachó aún más la cabeza—. Yo... lo lamento —dijo de golpe. No se le ocurrió otra cosa para decir. Había planeado explicarle todo antes de pedirle perdón, pero a la final no había conseguido formar una idea coherente. Naruto ahora sí lo miraba, con una expresión de completa confusión—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Me estás pidiendo… disculpas? —preguntó con un tono de incredulidad bastante molesto. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Por qué Gaara le pedía que le perdonase si había sido él quién se había largado de la noche a la mañana? No entendía nada—. El que debería pedirte perdón soy yo… por haberme ido.

Ahora fue el turno de Gaara para confundirse. ¿Era él quién se sentía culpable? Pero eso no podía ser así. Cuando Temari le contó que Naruto se había marchado, comprendió al instante por qué lo hizo. Si tan sólo se hubiese puesto en el lugar del rubio cuando le pidió que lo aceptase como su pareja en frente de todos, habría entendido mejor la situación. Debía ser molesto estar enamorado de alguien y no poder expresarlo libremente, por qué así habían sido las cosas. Los pocos ratos que estaban juntos era por qué habían logrado escabullirse de los demás guardas que los seguían a todo lado. Miró al rubio con una expresión indescifrable, intentando comprender por qué demonios Naruto podía, de cualquier manera, pensar que él era el responsable de todo.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada —le aseguró con voz firme—. Comprendo que para ti debía ser molesto tener que esconderte para poder estar a solas conmigo. No fui justo en ningún momento, ni consideré los problemas que podía causarte al fingir que no éramos nada más que amigos —Naruto negó levemente con la cabeza, abriendo la boca para contradecirle, pero se le adelantó—. Te fuiste por qué no soportaste más ser una sombra a mi lado, cosa que tampoco consideré. Por eso el que te pide perdón soy yo. Todos estos años me he convencido a mí mismo que no tenerte fue un castigo suficiente por no haber aprovechado el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

La oficina se sumió en un pesado silencio. Naruto frunció el ceño, asombrado. Era la primera vez que Gaara hablaba tanto y de sus sentimientos. Sabía a la perfección que el pelirrojo no era una persona dada a expresarse y por eso le sorprendía. Se acomodó un poco en la silla, buscando al Uzumaki Naruto que no le temía a nada y que afrontaba cada problema que se le venía encima con una fuerza de voluntad tozuda, que jamás se daba por vencida. Pero enfrente de Gaara no podía ser así. Eran demasiados los recuerdos como para dejar el pasado a un lado.

—Quiero comenzar de nuevo —miró la mano pálida extendida frente a él, esperando a que su compañera la estrechase—. Pero no puedo si no me perdonas.

—Pero…

—Mira, si quieres disculparte, hazlo —le cortó, irritado—. Pero no importa lo que me digas, jamás lograrás convencerme de que tu tuviste la culpa —Naruto iba a replicarle; algunas veces podía pasarse de complicado—. Yo te lastimé, yo te dije que lo nuestro había sido una pérdida de tiempo y sobre todo, te golpeé hasta noquearte, así que el que pide disculpas aquí soy yo.

—Está bien —murmuró el rubio al cabo de unos minutos, estrechando la mano de Gaara—Comencemos de nuevo.

Y antes de ser verdaderamente consciente de lo que hacía, se había levantado, rodeado el escritorio y había abrazado a Gaara con tanta fuerza que le sacó el aire de los pulmones. Aún así el Kazekage respondió al gesto casi con el mismo entusiasmo, y los dos compartieron la sensación de libertad que había dejado su reconciliación. Cuatro años rumiando lo que el uno creía que le había hecho al otro. Cuatro años de una pelea sin sentido se habían terminado finalmente.

—Naruto… suéltame —balbuceó el pelirrojo cuando ya no podía respirar. Se sintió tremendamente aliviado cuando se vio libre de la presión, e incluso logró sonreír de medio lado—. Gracias.

—Lo siento —repuso el rubio con una radiante sonrisa en los labios. Mucho más tranquilo miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda y comprobó, alarmado, que casi era media noche—. ¡Se suponía que tenía que recoger las copias de los análisis!

—Lo haces mañana antes de irte, ahora tienes que dormir.

Acalló al rubio con una mirada amenazante y marcó un número en el teléfono sobre el escritorio. Cinco minutos después salían de la torre del Kazekage rumbo a la casa del mismo, dónde por órdenes directas Naruto pasaría la noche. Había intentando escaquearse pero se impuso y logró convencerlo. Si planeaban comenzar de nuevo tenían que pasar tiempo junto para reconstruir su amistad.

* * *

Una motocicleta con las luces apagadas se estacionó a pocos metros de la entrada de la Guarida. Desde esa privilegiada posición el motorista tenía una vista perfecta del gigantesco muro custodiado por militares en cada esquina, cámaras infrarrojas y reflectores que se encendían al detectar movimiento. Sopesó sus opciones, buscando algún punto débil en aquella seguridad. Entonces recordó el pequeño mapa de bolsillo que había conseguido esa mañana, un gráfico detalladísimo de las entradas y salidas externas de la Guarida, así como de sus puntos débiles. Lo sacó de inmediato y lo extendió sobre el manubrio de su motocicleta.

No se veía muy bien, pero la luz de la luna le ayudaba un poco. No podía arriesgarse a encender una linterna estando tan cerca de la entrada; además de que esos reflectores notarían el cambio en la luz y se encenderían apuntando en su dirección. Se movió un poco, intentando iluminar un poco más el dibujo hasta que pudo distinguir lo que estaba buscando: una pequeña puerta de depósito ubicada en el extremo oeste del muro que al parecer no estaba siendo vigilada debido a la difícil accesibilidad de la zona. Sonriendo débilmente bajo la máscara, encendió la motocicleta que tras ser modificada concienzudamente no emitía ruido, y se internó en el bosque rumbo a la pared oeste.

Tras atravesar lo que le pareció un kilómetro de terreno irregular llegó al muro sin vigilancia y de inmediato notó la pequeña puerta de metal incrustada en la pared de piedra. Dejó la motocicleta descansando contra un árbol y antes de dirigirse hacia su destino sacó una barra de metal del pequeño compartimento bajo el asiento. Se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta, buscando algún picaporte, pero no encontró nada, así que coló la barra entre la puerta y el muro y ejerció presión hasta que logró destrabar el seguro. Se quedó quieto un momento, escuchando. No había ruido al otro lado.

Se coló por la pequeña abertura y cuidando que los guardas que patrullaban las calles no se percataran de su presencia, comenzó a avanzar hacia el centro de la Guarida. Cada cierto tiempo tenía que esconderse en los pequeños retazos de bosque que había dentro del conjunto y esperar a que pasase el peligro. Finalmente, tras diez minutos de recorrido, llegó a la mansión que estaba buscando. Como había supuesto nadie custodiaba la entrada principal de la casa, así que logró traspasar la verja sin ningún problema y lo mismo sucedió con la gran puerta de madera. El vestíbulo de la mansión estaba sumido en una semi penumbra, la única luz que hacía visible el comienzo de las escaleras era la que salía de un fantasmagórico acuario a su izquierda.

Tras unos minutos de otear en la penumbra encontró la puerta que buscaba y sin pensarlo dos veces subió rápidamente los escalones hasta entrar en la habitación de coronaba el primer rellano. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, pro gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, pudo distinguir la silueta de un antiguo armario, una mesa de tres patas y una enrome cama de dosel dónde dormía una pareja abrazada. Sin quitar los ojos de la pareja se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó una jeringuilla repleta de una especie de líquido blancuzco, que enterró rápidamente en el cuello del hombre frente a él.

La reacción fue casi inmediata: el cuerpo reaccionó al dolor contrayéndose un momento, y al siguiente estaba completamente relajado. Esperó unos minutos antes de acercarse y buscar el pulso en las muñecas. Perfiló una peligrosa sonrisa bajo el pasamontañas. Otro más. Ya no le faltaban muchos obstáculos para llegar a su verdadero objetivo: la Hokage. Entonces, por un momento se le ocurrió la idea de avisar a los guardias de su más reciente asesinato, pero se lo pensó mejor y simplemente deshizo su camino hasta la entrada del depósito, montó en su motocicleta y se alejó rápidamente del lugar.

A la distancia, cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos para detenerse, escuchó el ulular de una sirena acompañada por cientos de reflectores encendiéndose en una sola dirección. Era momento de irse de ahí.

* * *

Era noche cerrada cuando la recepcionista del cuartel, que estaba a punto de marchase a casa, contestó el teléfono. Le tomó un momento entender lo que la mujer intentaba decirle, pues balbuceaba espantada y podía escuchar claramente como intentaba controlar los sollozos. Soltó el bolso sobre el mostrador, palideciendo a una velocidad de vértigo. Eso era imposible… Colgó tras asegurarle a la mujer que enviarían patrullas de inmediato y a pesar de los tacones de doce centímetros que llevaba puesto corrió como nunca antes hasta alcanzar uno de los ascensores que en ese momento subían. Presionó el botón de la novena planta y antes de que las puertas se abrieran por completo ella ya había salido, reanudando su carrera hasta llegar a la oficina de Kakashi. Entró sin llamar, sobresaltando a su ocupante.

—Asesinato… patrullas… la Guarida —no pudo decir nada más por que cada vez que hablaba se le encogía el pecho de dolor. Se dejó caer a peso en la butaca junto a la puerta y supo que Kakashi le había comprendido de inmediato, pues salió volando de la oficina con la pistola en la mano.

Kakashi corrió escaleras abajo, entró en la oficina de Yamato y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta uno de los ascensores. El castaño adivinó el motivo de esa expresión tan extraña en la cara de su sempai y encendió la radio que le colgaba del cinto. Explicó vagamente la situación y cuando llegaron a la recepción los autos de policía seguidos por una ambulancia de medicina legal se afanaban en llegar rápido a la autopista. Una vez en el estacionamiento cada uno montó en su auto y salió volando.

Diez minutos después había llegado a la entrada del conjunto dónde todos los guardas armados que patrullaban los muros se habían apostado frente a la puerta principal, mientras que todas las luces y las cámaras infrarrojas apuntaban hacia el interior. Se hicieron inmediatamente a un lado para permitirle el paso a los autos de policía que llegaban en tropel y luego volvieron a cerrar el cerco sin dejar de apuntar sus armas un solo momento.

—Nadie entra ni nadie sale sin mi permiso —ordenó Kakashi a los militares que vigilaban el perímetro alrededor de la casa—. ¡Yamato!

El aludido bajó de su auto rápidamente y corrió junto a su sempai. Una mujer en pijama lloraba a lágrima viva en la escalera de mármol del vestíbulo, sujetando con fuerza lo que parecía ser un collar. Al ver a Kakashi comenzó a llorar más fuerte, tal vez del alivio. El peligris la agarró de los brazos y la levantó casi sin hacer fuerza, luego la llevó hasta la gigantesca cocina, dónde la sentó en una de las banquetas y dejó a uno de sus policías vigilándola. Cuando llegó a la habitación del difunto Yamato ya estaba allí acribillando a preguntas al gabinete dactiloscópico. Le temblaban ligeramente las manos y no paraba de lanzar furtivas miradas al cuerpo recostado en la cama.

—Guantes —pidió a la muchacha rubia de pie junto a la cama. Se colocó los guantes y comenzó a revisar el cuerpo él mismo: ningún golpe, nada que indicara violencia, sólo la condenada marca de la jeringuilla. Soltó un bufido y se erguió cuan alto era—. Este cuerpo se va a la sala de autopsias ahora mismo —ordenó—. Yamato, ve por los de medicina legal, luego reúnete conmigo en el vestíbulo.

El castaño salió rápidamente de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y llamó a gritos a los muchachos vestidos con monos naranja fosforescentes para que fueran a recoger el cuerpo. Unos minutos después entraba nuevamente a la mansión; buscó a su sempai con la mirada y lo encontró reunido con un pequeño grupo de hombres que llevaban la vestimenta Anbu característica: pantalones grises, camiseta negra sin mangas, las máscaras de animales colgándoles del cuello, unas espadas cruzadas a la espalda y sendas pistolas aseguradas en los muslos.

—…quiero un reconocimiento completo del perímetro —decía Kakashi, cruzado de brazos—. Marcas de neumáticos, lo que sea. Los mapas de la guarida están allá —señaló una mesa con una cabezada—. Busquen hasta debajo de las piedras, pero consíganme pistas.

El grupo asintió secamente con la cabeza, se colocaron las máscaras y desaparecieron en la noche.

—Es imposible que alguien entrase así como así en un lugar tan vigilado —murmuró el peli plateado—. Tiene que haber algún punto ciego en los muros de este lugar. Una puerta, una esquina, lo que sea.

—Pues este lugar sí que tiene un punto ciego —dijo Yamato con un extraño tono de voz. Acababa de recordar algo importante—. En el muro oeste hay una puerta de hierro que se usaba como entrada opcional para los constructores. No tiene cerradura, pero es fácil abrirla con una palanca.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más Kakashi había salido corriendo de la estancia.

* * *

—Naruto, tenemos que irnos.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Temari a escasos centímetros de distancia. Asustado, se escondió bajo las sábanas en un acto reflejo. La rubia le rió el chiste unos minutos y luego lo arrastró hasta la ducha y no se movió de la puerta en los diez minutos que le tomó estar listo. Para su sorpresa, al emerger del baño envuelto en una nube de vapor, se encontró con que Gaara lo esperaba sentado en el borde de su cama. Su puso automáticamente nervioso. Siempre le pasaba, era algo normal.

—Necesito algunas recomendaciones, detective —dijo el pelirrojo, cruzado de brazos, la mirada fija en su hermana—. Si tenemos un asesino dentro de la ciudad necesito proteger a todos lo más eficientemente posible.

—Pues Tsunade-baachan movilizó a la mitad del departamento de policías para que hicieran de guardaespaldas —se acercó a la cama y comprobó que todas sus cosas estuvieran a buen recaudo dentro de la maleta—. Suna no puede permitirse perder fuerza policial por que no tiene demasiada… pero podrías usar a las Fuerzas Especiales.

—Son militares, Naruto, no simples policías —repuso Gaara de inmediato—. No creo que les agrade la idea.

—Es una orden directa del Kazekage, no pueden negarse. Además, las Fuerzas Especiales de Konoha nos están haciendo ahora de simples policías —se pasó una mano distraídamente por el rostro. Todavía tenía sueño—. Uchiha Itachi en persona fue a mi oficina a ofrecerme sus servicios, y si no estoy mal, las Fuerzas especiales de Suna están bajo su mando también. Puedo hablar con él para que ordene cooperación.

—Deja que Gaara se encargue de eso, tú y yo tenemos que irnos —intervino Temari, agarrando al rubio con fuerza del brazo—. Nos vemos la próxima semana, hermanito —besó a Gaara en la frente—. Vamos.

— ¡Adiós! —Se despidió Naruto mientras que la rubia lo arrastraba con fuerza fuera de la habitación—. ¡Temari, ten más cuidado!

—Ahora no podemos. Kakashi me ha llamado, su asesino mató de nuevo ayer en la noche y te necesitan en el cuartel ahora mismo.

Al escuchar la noticia Naruto dejó de poner más reparos y corrió tras Temari hasta llegar a la puerta principal, donde los esperaban sus motocicletas ya encendidas y con los cascos colgando de los manubrios. Se montaron en sus motos y salieron disparados al centro de la ciudad, donde cogerían la autopista que cruzaba el desierto hasta conectar directamente con la entrada a Konoha.

El viaje que normalmente duraba seis horas lo hicieron en cuatro, conduciendo a una velocidad de vértigo y esquivando los autos que iban en ambos sentidos de la vía. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada de la ciudad, los guardas abrieron de inmediato y no bajaron la velocidad hasta que no llegaron al cuartel general. Temari se despidió del rubio con un beso en los labios y se marchó para la torre de la Hokage; tenía trabajo que hacer. Mientras tanto, Naruto corría como loco escaleras arriba. Llegó a la oficina de Kakashi con los pulmones prácticamente reventados y se recostó contra la pared más cercana intentando contener el aliento.

—Te esperaba un poco más tarde, Naruto —comentó el peligris con aire distraído al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla—. Acompáñame. Nos están esperando en la sala de autopsias.

Recuperado parcialmente de la carrera, el rubio agradeció la tregua que le concedió el ascensor, que bajó directamente al subsuelo, dónde se encontraba la sala de autopsias dónde Sakura trabajaba sola. Entraron en el depósito y se acercaron al pequeño grupo que se había formado en torno al escritorio de la pelirosa. Al verlo, Sai saltó sobre Naruto y le atizó con una carpeta en la cabeza; Sakura simplemente le sonrió, como pidiéndole disculpas por tanta tontería.

—Como les decía —retomó la palabra Sakura—, después de hacer un análisis de sangre a la última victima me he dado cuenta de pasé algo por alto —señaló un hemograma impreso que tenía entre las manos—: Nuestro asesino mata con anestesia general.

— ¿Eso que quiere decir? —Preguntó Yamato, quien estaba más cerca de ella—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—La anestesia local elimina la sensibilidad táctil de una zona en especifico, lo que quiere decir que si yo inyecto anestesia en la pierna de Naruto va a estar consciente todo el tiempo, pero no va a sentir nada en esa zona —removió un poco dentro de uno de sus cajones, buscando algo—. La anestesia general, por otro lado adormece todo el cuerpo pero no necesariamente induce a un paciente a la inconsciencia. Entonces tenemos dos opciones —por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Dos jeringuillas de tamaños distintos—. La más pequeña —movió la mano izquierda— se usa generalmente para aplicar anestesia local ya que no se necesita de muchas cantidades; la más grande —sacudió la mano derecha— se usa para aplicar anestesia general por que se tiene que adormecer el cuerpo entero.

— ¿Entonces no está matando con sobredosis? —Naruto no entendía—. ¿Si sólo inyecta una vez, como es que todos mueren?

—Pues por que no está usando ninguna de esas jeringuillas —metió la mano nuevamente el cajón y sacó una mucho más grande, como las que se usaban para alimentar a los bebes cuando no podían amamantar—. Sino, ésta. Tiene el doble de tamaño de una jeringuilla normal, lo que significa que entra dos veces la cantidad normal de anestesia. De estas jeringuillas no tenemos muchas ni aquí ni en el hospital, así que si alguna ha desaparecido, se notaría la diferencia.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de interesante? —inquirió Sai, que estaba igual de perdido que el resto.

—El asesino tiene contactos en el hospital, a eso me refiero, Sai —repuso la pelirosa con un deje de fastidio en la voz—. Ayer hable con Hyuuga Neji, el jefe del área de emergencias del hospital y me dijo que les hacía falta un cargamento de anestesia y los únicos que controlan el depósito de medicinas son él y otro médico que se llama Hoshikage Kisame... he estado haciendo mis averiguaciones —les mostró una fotografía de un hombre con trazas de tiburón y la piel tan pálida que casi parecía azul—. He intentado comunicarme con él toda la mañana pero no me contesta el teléfono.

—Lo que significa que tenemos dos sospechosos más que añadir a la lista —Kakashi sacó una PDA del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y comenzó a presionar la pantalla hasta que apareció una copia de la lista de sospechosos que había ofrecido el consejo de ancianos. Los presentes no podían creer en algunos de los nombres que figuraban en ese papel—. Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero no se puede hacer nada.

— ¿Ese par de vejetes me consideran sospechoso? —preguntó el rubio elevando la voz con cada palabra—. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Pues creen que quién está asesinado a todos estos funcionarios quieren llegar a la Hokage, y como tú eres el más cercano a ella, te consideran una amenaza sin importar que sean familia.

— ¿Quién más está en esa lista? —Sakura intentaba leer por encima del hombro de Kakashi, pero este era demasiado alto para ella.

—Shizune, su asistenta; Naruto, como ya dije; Orochimaru, Kabuto y Danzo, el jefe del Anbu Raíz —dijo Yamato—. También se sospecha de los demás Kages… digamos que los ancianos han considerado hasta una especie de guerra contra la Nación del Fuego. No se puede descartar nada hasta que tengamos pistas concretas.

—Y ahora Neji y ese tal Kisame son sospechosos también sólo por que tienen acceso al depósito —murmuró Sakura—. Bueno, algo es algo. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a abrir un cuerpo que me espera en la camilla de allá.

Rápidamente todos los presentes se marcharon, dejando a la pelirosa sola. Sakura se colocó los guantes de látex, una mascarilla y agarró el bisturí y las pinzas. A veces no tenía ni idea de cómo lograba manejar ese depósito por su cuenta, pero la verdad que lo prefería así. Trabajar con más personas solía ponerla nerviosa, además de que le entraban unas ganas estúpidas de demostrar que era una persona capaz de hacer su trabajo.

—El tercero en una semana y los medios todavía no han venido a entrevistarnos —soltó un pesado suspiro, clavando los ojos en el techo—. Pues que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Y enterró el bisturí en el pecho del muerto frente a ella.

* * *

Cuando Naruto llegó a su oficina, se dio cuenta de que tenía visitas. Reconoció al hombre sentado en su oficina sin necesidad de verle la cara: esa postura del cuerpo que indicaba que se consideraba por encima del resto de los mortales, el cabello negro terminado en punta y el impecable traje de marca no podían pertenecer a nadie más que no fuese Uchiha Sasuke. Se puso nervioso al acto, pero logró disimularlo bastante bien. Dejó su mochila junto a la puerta y saludó al juez con toda la naturalidad de la que se vio capaz. Sus ojos, negros cual pozo sin fondo, eran más intimidantes que los de su hermano y mil veces más atractivos. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la estupidez en la que estaba pensando y sacudió la cabeza para aclararse un poco.

— ¿Lleva esperando mucho rato? —le preguntó mientras se sentaba.

—Acabo de llegar —Sasuke se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. Quisiera hablar con usted, detective, pero no aquí —añadió al anticipar la respuesta del rubio—. ¿Me acompañaría a tomar café?

Estuvo tentado a decirle que no sólo por que estar en su presencia lo ponía nervioso, pero por algún motivo asintió afirmativamente y en menos de cinco minutos estaban en el estacionamiento. Naruto se revisó los bolsillos en busca de la cartera y el móvil y luego recordó que los había dejado en la mochila junto con la placa. De todas maneras no dijo nada y se subió en el asiento del copiloto, maravillado con el auto del juez. Era perfecto para él: de líneas simples pero elegantes, negro al completo, con ciertos detalles en plateado aquí y allá. Las ventanas estaban tintadas con un suave color gris que impedía que la luz del sol se colase demasiado.

Las calles de Konoha estaban bullendo de actividad como siempre. Sasuke conducía como por inercia, sin fijarse verdaderamente en el camino, aunque nunca se desvió ni un poco del trazado de la calle. Naruto en cambio se divertía mirando por la ventana, diciendo nombres al azar cuando reconocía alguien. La cafetería dónde habían ido a parar estaba edificada al lado de la floristería más famosa de Konoha. Una muchacha rubia atendía a una gran cantidad de clientes detrás del mostrador, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

—Uzumaki-san —lo llamó Sasuke cuando el auto se detuvo—. Vamos.

—No me llames de esa forma, me haces sentir viejo —replicó el rubio bajando del auto y siguiendo al moreno al interior de la cafetería—. ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—Tiendo a relacionarme con las personas con las que trabajo, Naruto —Sasuke se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana y al instante una mesera se acercó a ellos—. Trabajo contigo aunque sea de manera indirecta, y francamente debo decirte que me interesas —el rubio dio un respingo involuntario—. No entiendo como es que alguien como tú está a cargo de un caso como el de la Bella Durmiente.

La mesera se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los dos hombres. Sasuke pidió un café bien cargado, sin azúcar, mientras que el rubio escogió una taza de chocolate caliente. La chica les dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó para traerles el pedido.

— ¿Te intereso?

—Sí —afirmó el moreno con una seca cabezada—. Quiero saber por qué tú estás a cargo y no alguien con más experiencia.

—Eso es por que… —no podía decirle. Tsunade lo había escogido como jefe de caso sólo por que Orochimaru era uno de los sospechosos. Respiró profundamente. ¿Qué sentido tenía ocultarlo? Si lo que Sai decía era cierto, eso de que Sasuke antes de ser juez había sido un espía, de seguro había el motivo—. Uno de los sospechosos, Orochimaru, asesinó a mis padres. Tsunade pensó que podría hacerme algún bien dejándome atrapar al culpable y la verdad es que sí. No me gusta quedarme cruzado de brazos.

—Pero Orochimaru está en la cárcel, es imposible que él sea el asesino.

—Pero su asistente, un tal Kabuto, todavía está suelto, así que no es tan descabellado como parece —recibió su chocolate de una sonriente mesera y él le devolvió la sonrisa—. Es por eso que estoy a cargo del caso, una especie de venganza personal.

— ¿Qué hicieron tus padres para que Orochimaru se interesara por ellos?

—Ni idea. Sólo sé que eran diplomáticos de Suna —miró por la ventana, recorriendo la calle—. Los mataron a dos cuadras de aquí, o al menos eso decía el periódico que leí mucho después. Yo tenía cinco años cuando murieron.

Se sumieron en un incómodo silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper. Después de diez minutos de mirarse por encima del azucarero, Sasuke decidió que tenía que cambiar de tema. Por algún motivo la expresión de tristeza en esa cara morena hacía se le formara un nudo en el estómago y no tardó en imaginar unas cuantas maneras para distraerlo. Sacudió la cabeza, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a ser el mismo Sasuke de siempre. Tras unos intentos de conversación acabaron hablando del caso. Naruto le contó escuetamente algo sobre los avances y Sasuke, quien al parecer no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, comenzó a ofrecer sus propias teorías. Total, él era el juez que se encargaría de encerrar en la cárcel al tipo que estuviera detrás de todo eso.

Tras una hora de conversación, Sasuke pagó la cuenta y salieron de la cafetería. De repente, algo pasó zumbando junto a la oreja del rubio y se estrelló contra el cristal del local a sus espaldas, saltando una lluvia de trocitos de vidrio. Por instinto Naruto se lanzó sobre Sasuke para cubrirlo con su cuerpo y supo que había hecho bien cuando sintió el impacto de otra bala contra la parte baja de su espalda. El alboroto se armó de inmediato. La gente corría de un lado al otro, intentando ponerse a cubierto, ignorando por completo al juez cuyo traje se había manchado con la sangre de un policía que a cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más pálido.

—P-parece que alguien e-está intentando… matarte, S-Sasuke —musitó el rubio con la poca energía que le quedaba—. ¿P-Por qué?

Se llevó una mano con dificultad a la boca cuando escupió una cantidad estúpida de sangre y antes de darse cuenta se había desmayado. A lo lejos se escuchaba el ulular de una sirena cada vez más cerca. La policía y una ambulancia estaban en camino.

* * *

_**Notas de autor:** Buaaaa! Lo siento mucho Naruto-kun, pero tenía que hacerlo! -Veela-chan respira agitadamente- Esto de ser un policía debe ser bastante difícil considerando que se juegan la vida todos los días. Bueno, han visto la reconciliación de Gaara y Naruto (no me gustó para nada como quedó por que no soy buena en hacer las pases con la gente), seguimos de cerca a nuestro príncipe en su más reciente ataque, estuvimos en la escena del crimen, viajamos hasta Konoha para escuchar una interesante explicación acerca de los tipos de anestesia y justo cuando las cosas parecían ir por buen camino se agrega un toque de misterio a la cosa: alguien está intentando matar a Sasuke. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién? ¿Y a que no advinan quién será su guardaespaldas cuando salga del hospital? _

_Nos vemos! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí vengo gente con otro capítulo más de mi historia. Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón los reviews que me dejan, que son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Este capítulo va para todos ustedes. Bueno, no les molesto más. Nos vemos en las notas finales. A leer! **

* * *

_Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**La Bella Durmiente**

**-6-**

_Alguien quería matarlo. Alguien quería verlo muerto._ Sasuke sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, al menos en ese momento tan crítico. Estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital de Konoha mientras que el rubio era tratado dentro de una de las salas de operaciones. Cuando el médico de turno los había visto entrar, hacia casi cuatro horas, palideció considerablemente. En un rápido diagnostico llegó a la conclusión de que la bala había rozado la parte baja de la columna y que era posible que Naruto no volviese a caminar por aquel incidente, pero le había asegurado a Sasuke, tomándolo como un familiar, que haría todo lo posible para que eso no sucediera. Por algún motivo no estaba tan seguro de que Naruto saliese totalmente airoso del ataque.

Se removió, incómodo. Desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo, esperando ver emerger por la esquina a alguno de los compañeros de trabajo de Naruto. Había llamado hacia rato a la estación para avisar del incidente, pero la mujer que le contestó el teléfono, de seguro la recepcionista, le había dicho que sus jefes no se encontraban y que no había manera de comunicarse con ellos, luego le deseó una buena tarde y le colgó. Molesto, se metió las manos en los bolsillos del saco manchado con sangre, y sus dedos se cerraron en torno al móvil del rubio que le habían entregado las enfermeras cuando lo desvistieron para llevarlo a la operación. Se maldijo por haber sido tan estúpido y sacó el aparato con manos temblorosas. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar un nombre familiar en la lista de contactos y pensando seriamente en lo que hacía presionó el botón de llamar. Pasó más o menos un minuto antes de que Sai le contestara. Le explicó la situación rápidamente y diez minutos después el moreno estaba allí, acompañado de una muchacha pelirosa en la que reconoció a Sakura, su antigua compañera en la academia.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con la voz ahogada. Estaba pálida—. ¡Sasuke! —añadió al reconocer finalmente al moreno. Intentó sonreírle pero sólo consiguió esbozar una mueca quebrada.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el rostro, cansado, y les explicó exactamente lo que había sucedido. Los otros dos comprendieron al instante la situación. Si alguien estaba intentando matarlo era por que él manejaba la parte legal del caso de La Bella Durmiente, lo que significaba que si se eliminaba al juez no habría juicio. Sakura fue la primera en tomar cartas en el asunto. Mientras esperaban a que alguna enfermera saliese de la sala de operaciones, la pelirosa había hablado con Tsunade, su maestra cuando estaba en la academia, aunque había omitido deliberadamente el insignificante detalle de que su nieto era quien estaba internado por el altercado. La Hokage se había mostrado bastante de acuerdo con sus suposiciones y había ordenado que un miembro del Anbu Raíz, una división especial de policías concentrada en redadas antinarcóticos y rastreo especializado, se personase inmediatamente en el hospital en función de guardaespaldas provisional.

Veinte minutos después un hombre vestido completamente de negro y armado con un discreto revolver se había apostado en el extremo más alejado del pasillo. Sakura reconoció de inmediato el emblema en el saco y se relajó un tanto.

—No tenías por que hacer eso —le reprochó Sasuke en tono neutro, mirando disimuladamente a su guardaespaldas—. Puedo cuidarme solo.

—Esto no es cualquier cosa, señor juez —repuso la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos—. Intentaron matarte hace unas horas, así que aterriza. Ahora estás más que involucrado en todo esto; tienes que tener cuidado.

La conversación se cortó de repente. Sai se había puesto de pie de golpe, la mirada fija en una mujer vestida de blanco que acababa de salir de la sala de operaciones frente a ellos. Tenía expresión de cansancio, pero nada que indicase que Naruto estuviese bien y otra cosa en el peor de los casos. Se acercó hasta ellos con una desesperante parsimonia, saludó respetuosamente a Sasuke al reconocerlo y luego se aclaró la garganta. Sakura estaba perdiendo la paciencia con tanto teatro.

—El paciente está fuera de peligro —dijo con voz rasposa—. En este momento lo están trasladando al área de cuidados intensivos. Síganme, por favor.

El que estuviera fuera de peligro era una buena señal, pero Sasuke sabía que esas palabras podían esconder la verdad de una manera impresionante. Con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente en el pecho se puso a cabeza en la cola para seguir a la enfermera por un laberinto de pasillos inmaculados con puertas a cada lado. Por un momento Sasuke se imaginó recorriendo un manicomio, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Finalmente, tras diez minutos de confuso recorrido llegaron a una habitación particularmente grande dónde un muchacho rubio descansaba en una cama. Estaba despierto, pero alarmantemente pálido y parecía bastante desorientado. Al ver a Sakura y a Sai, Naruto intentó sonreír, pero tenía los labios demasiado tiesos para eso. La pelirosa se acercó rápidamente y le dio un fugaz abrazo; Sai simplemente se paró junto a la camilla y le dedicó una de sus falsas sonrisas que no enmascaraban del todo la preocupación que brillaba en sus ojos. Sólo el juez se mantuvo alejado, mirando con cierta envidia esa escena. Él no era nadie para Naruto, simplemente un compañero de trabajo, si es que se lo podía llamar así. Pero el rubio parecía pensar de otra forma. Estiró una mano morena, como llamándolo. Dudó unos momentos, más hizo caso y se acercó él también.

—De la que te has salvado —musitó Naruto con la voz apagada—. Me debes una, teme.

El insulto, en otras circunstancias, lo habría molestado, pero esta vez lo dejó pasar. El que lo hubiese tratado con tanta familiaridad lo descolocó hasta puntos insospechados. Él nunca había tenido amigos cercanos ni nadie por quien preocuparse de verdad, pero al parecer con Naruto se le caían los esquemas a pasos de gigante. Por algún motivo desconocido el preocuparse por ese policía le hacía sentirse bien. Le sonrió de medio lado por unos escasos segundos antes de recomponer su perfecta máscara de hieratismo. Iba a decir algo, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento. Hyuuga Neji, análisis en mano, entro a paso lento en la habitación. Saludó a Sakura con un breve abrazo, a Sai le estrechó la mano, y a Sasuke simplemente se lo quedó mirando.

—Interesante combinación —murmuró desviando la mirada de Sasuke a Naruto y viceversa—. Hace tiempo que no te veía, Sasuke.

—Lo mismo digo —repuso el moreno con un deje de ansiedad en la voz. Si Neji estaba allí era por que algo no andaba bien—. ¿Y?

Neji le dedicó una enigmática expresión y procedió a revisar a Naruto. Le parecía impresionante que estuviese despierto y tan lúcido después de una operación como esa, pero en la medicina ocurrían cosas extrañas todos los días. Graduó el goteo de los sueros y le hizo unas cuantas preguntas de rutina. Ahora venía la parte difícil: hacerle entender al paciente que era lo que le sucedía.

—Naruto-san, necesito que me preste mucha atención —arrastró una silla y se sentó junto a la camilla del rubio—. El disparo que recibió en la espalda le ha astillado la columna y ha dañado los músculos de la zona. Al principio el médico que le atendió creyó que se le habían destrozado al menos dos vértebras, pero no fue así —añadió al ver la cara de espanto que puso su paciente—. El problema ahora es que debido al trauma usted ha perdido la movilidad de las piernas… temporalmente.

Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho, Sai frunció el ceño y Sasuke simplemente suspiró con pesadez. Él ya se sospechaba algo como eso, pero le alegraba de verdad que no fuese permanente. Miró al rubio y le sorprendió ver la mueca de indiferencia que le bailaba en el rostro. Tal fuese una secuela de la anestesia o tal vez por que estaba demasiado débil, pero no reaccionó de la manera que todos habían esperado que lo hiciera. En lugar de eso se destapó con cuidado y se contempló las piernas con una expresión indescifrable. Luego, lentamente, hizo un esfuerzo para moverlas, pero estas no le respondían. Lo intentó otra vez, con más insistencia, más el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. Finalmente ahogó un gruñido, volvió a cubrirse con las cobijas y se cruzó de brazos sin variar un ápice la expresión. Neji se puso de pie, apretando ligeramente los análisis que tenía entre las manos y regresó la silla a su lugar.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Naruto con brusquedad—. ¿Cuánto tiempo me voy a quedar en esta cama como un completo inútil?

—Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que tenga usted que quedarse aquí, Naruto-san —repuso el doctor rápidamente—. Debe pasar dos días aquí hasta que me haya asegurado personalmente que la herida cicatriza como se debe y luego se podrá ir en compañía de una enfermera, por supuesto. El que no pueda mover las piernas no implica que no pueda usted seguir con su vida —mientras hablaba se había acercado a la puerta, listo para marcharse—. Lo único que le recomiendo es que no intente hacerse el héroe muy seguido. Buenas tardes.

La habitación se sumió en un pesado silencio. Naruto miraba sin mirar los cuadros colgados en la pared del fondo, mientras que los demás intercambiaban miradas culpables. Sakura y Sai se marcharon al cabo de una hora, prometiendo que volverían luego en compañía de Tsunade, Yamato y Kakashi, quienes no tenían ni idea de lo sucedido. Al salir de la habitación se encontraron con el mudo guardaespaldas de Sasuke. No hizo ningún ademán de reconocerlos, pero ni bien se hubieron alejado por el pasillo, se quedó de pie delante de la puerta sujetando el revolver dentro de la chaqueta. Dentro, la situación no había cambiado mucho. Sasuke se había sentado en la silla que Neji había estado ocupando y había adoptado la misma táctica de inferencia que el rubio: fijar la mirada en un punto indefinido de la pared y dejar que se les escapasen los minutos lentamente. Estando los dos tan absortos en sus pensamientos, ninguno escuchó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba de nuevo. Una enfermera estaba esperando pacientemente en medio de la habitación, creyendo seguramente que interrumpía algo.

—Perdón —dijo tras unos minutos de silencio—. Por órdenes del doctor el paciente debe descansar. Mañana que se traslade a planta podrá venirlo a visitar —metió la mano en los bolsillos de su uniforme y sacó una jeringuilla pequeña y un frasco de un líquido trasparente—. Los horarios de visita son de diez de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde.

Dicho eso procedió a llenar la jeringuilla, y sin decir nada inyectó el contenido directamente en el tubo del suero. Naruto se estremeció al sentir como los sedantes, por que eso era de seguro, entraban en sus venas. Unos minutos después se le comenzaban a caer los párpados por el efecto de la medicina. Miró a Sasuke un momento, le sonrió y luego se quedó dormido. El moreno le acarició la cara con los dedos, se levantó bruscamente, se quitó el saco ensangrentado y salió de la habitación. Se había olvidado del guardaespaldas por completo, así que cuando lo vio custodiando la puerta estuvo a punto de parársele el corazón. Le miró fijamente y echó a andar pasillo abajo, consciente de que ese hombre que parecía más una sombra que otra cosa lo seguía en silencio, esperando que algo sucediese en cualquier momento. Menudo incordio en el que se había metido.

Al salir al estacionamiento del hospital le sorprendió no encontrarse con ningún reportero listo para acribillarlo a preguntas acerca de lo sucedido. Se encogió de hombros, entró a su auto y lo encendió. El guardaespaldas montó en una moto negra lo arrancó en el mismo instante que el moreno metía primera. Unos momentos después estaban recorriendo las atestadas calles de Konoha rumbo a la oficina de Sasuke.

—Uchiha-san, tiene visita —le indicó su secretaria cuando llegó al edificio.

Sasuke le agradeció con una cabezada y entró a su oficina. Una muchacha de cabello negro le saltó encima, seguida de inmediatamente por un hombre de cabello plateado. Pataleó hasta que consiguió sacárselos de encima y se sentó con el ceño alarmantemente fruncido. Hinata estaba allí en compañía de Suigetsu, ambos con los ojos bien abiertos y las manos pálidas. La pelinegra, al ver las manchas de sangre en el saco de su primo soltó un gritito de espanto. Sasuke simplemente la miró, sin hacer ademán alguno para tranquilizarla.

—Suigetsu estaba en la florería al lado del café —explicó Hinata, adelantándose a la pregunta que estaba a punto de formular el moreno—. Te vio salir del café acompañado de alguien más y luego vinieron los tiros. Cuando te subiste al auto para seguir a la ambulancia me llamó para avisarme.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el peligris.

—Si no lo estuviera no estaría aquí, idiota —dijo con voz cansina—. Ahora, si no les molesta, estoy cansado y tengo cosas que hacer.

—Tú te vienes conmigo, señor —la pelinegra se puso de pie de un salto, recogió sus cosas y las de su primo al vuelo y luego se encaminó con paso decidido a la puerta. Sasuke no hizo ningún ademán de moverse—. Al menos cámbiate de ropa, que tienes los pantalones manchados y eso puede malinterpretarse.

Intentó urdir una buena excusa, pero a la final ganó la implacable insistencia de Hinata y la siguió al cabo de unos minutos hasta el estacionamiento. Su guardaespaldas estaba allí, vigilante.

— ¿Y él quién es?

—Mi guardaespaldas —escupió rápidamente las palabras—. Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta.

Cada uno subió en su auto y se mezclaron en el mar de autos que atestaban las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

Tsunade soltó la botellita de sake que había estado a punto de llevarse a los labios cuando escuchó la noticia. Sin decir absolutamente nada se puso de pie, agarró la chaqueta que colgaba del perchero y salió rápidamente de la oficina. Sakura la siguió de inmediato, maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpida. Debió haber hecho caso a Kakashi y dejar que él le comunicase la noticia, pero había sido lo bastante terca como para asegurar que ella podría manejar la situación sin ningún problema. Y ahora estaba persiguiendo a la Hokage escaleras abajo para evitar que cometiera alguna tontería. Al llegar al estacionamiento vio como la rubia montaba en un auto negro con chofer incluido y salía disparada hacia la calle. Ella hizo lo propio subiendo en su auto y saliendo en busca de su antigua profesora.

Llegaron al hospital en un sorprendente tiempo. Sakura entró en el recibidor justo a tiempo para ver como el dobladillo de la chaqueta de Tsunade se perdía en la esquina de uno de los pasillos. No tardó mucho en darle alcance y se mantuvo a su lado en completo silencio mientras que doctores y enfermeras la saludaban con una sobria cabezada. Total, aunque casi nunca estuviese allí, ella era la jefa de jefes en ese hospital y todos hacían lo que ella decía sin cuestionar absolutamente una letra de la orden. Finalmente, al llegar al área de cuidados intensivos, se encontraron con que Neji salía por las puertas dobles, hablando por móvil con lo que parecía ser uno de sus paramédicos. Al ver a Tsunade zanjó la conversación y se acercó para hablar con ella.

—Su nieto ahora está dormido, Tsunade-sama —dijo el castaño con calma, sin dejarse aplacar por la rabia que bullía en los ojos ambarinos de la mujer frente a él—. Lo pasarán a planta dentro de unas horas. Sé que por ser usted debería hacer una excepción, pero Naruto debe dormir lo suficiente. La herida no es cualquier cosa.

—Si me hubieses dejado pasar ahora mismo te mandaba a vaciar tu escritorio, Hyuuga —le espetó la rubia de malos modos—. Explícame que demonios tiene el niño antes de que me de algo.

Se sentó en una de las sillas empotradas en la pared seguida por Neji y Sakura, quienes intercambiaron una mirada de circunstancias.

—Naruto ha perdido temporalmente la movilidad de las piernas. La bala astilló la vertebra L4 de la región lumbar, prácticamente rompió el disco intervertebral(1) entre las dos vertebras y dañó los músculos de la zona —explicó rápidamente—. En más o menos de dos a tres semanas comenzará a caminar de nuevo, pero de todas maneras será sometido a rehabilitación desde la semana que viene para acelerar el proceso de recuperación.

—Quiero la radiografía de la columna antes y después del accidente —ordenó con voz pastosa—. Más le vale al idiota que le atendió haber sacado una o se meterá en un problema del que no sale ni por acción divina —se levantó lentamente, más calmada de su ataque—. Gradúa el gotero de nuevo para que el suero baje rápido. También dale una dosis de calmantes y analgésicos cada dos horas; no es alérgico a nada así que ni te molestes en hacerle pruebas de sangre.

—Como diga, Tsunade-sama.

Y la rubia se marchó por dónde había venido. Sakura se quedó reventada en el asiento, mirando a Neji fijamente. No sabía que hacer. Ya que Tsunade estaba más calmada confiaba en que llegase sin ningún problema a la torre y que se quedara allí el resto del día o hasta que Neji le dijese que tenía las radiografías. Entonces recordó algo y sonrió de medio lado.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—Confiaba en que lo olvidaras —murmuró con voz grave mientras se levantaba de la silla—. No quiero ni pensar en lo que me espera hoy en la casa.

—Si Hinata pensaba reunir al grupo se le ha pasado la fecha por que a mí, por lo menos, no me mencionó nada —comentó la pelirosa—. Pero bueno, tú sabes como es. A lo mejor nos llama a todos unas horas antes y nos hace prometer que vamos a verte, o algo así.

—Que se le haya olvidado.

Sakura le rió el chiste que había hecho sin querer y entrelazó su brazo con el del castaño.

—Te invito un café como regalo de cumpleaños que si te daba algo de seguro que me matabas.

—Bien pensado, Sakura.

Salieron del hospital y entraron en una pequeña cafetería a dos cuadras de allí. Sakura pidió dos tazas de café bien caliente un trozo de pastel de chocolate que Neji rechazó de inmediato, pero ante la amenazadora mirada de la pelirosa no le quedó otra alternativa que comérselo. Pasaron un buen rato hablando de sus respectivos trabajos, aunque en realidad Sakura era la que manejaba la conversación; Neji sólo opinaba cuando lo creía oportuno. Finalmente llegaron al tema más reciente del día: el intento de asesinato. El doctor en un principio había creído que a quien intentaban matar era a Naruto, pero Sakura pensaba todo lo contrario y le hizo saber por qué. Al final Neji tuvo que aceptar que las sospechas de la pelirosa tenían bastante sentido: sin juez no había juicio.

— ¿Le hiciste saber eso a la Hokage?

—Fue a la primera a quién se lo comenté —repuso Sakura tras beber un trago de café—. No le dije que Naruto estaba internado, por supuesto, pero sí le conté el resto. Envió un guardaespaldas para Sasuke casi de inmediato.

— ¿Estás completamente segura de que a quien intentan matar es al juez y no al policía? —Neji parecía extrañamente divertido con el tema—. Piénsalo con más detenimiento: si eliminan al juez, no hay juicio; eso es lo que tu piensas —Sakura asintió mecánicamente—. Pero, a mi parecer, es a Naruto a quién quieren matar por que si él no está, no hay quién se encargue del caso.

—Es una buena teoría, pero en caso de que maten a Naruto, Kami-sama no quiera, Yamato y Kakashi tomarían inmediatamente la posta.

—A eso quería llegar. Su asesino está matando personas de poder para abrirse camino hasta la Hokage —Neji se llevó la taza a los labios pero no bebió nada—. Naruto es su nieto, Yamato y Kakashi los soportes de la fuerza policial y Sasuke el juez que maneja el caso… —dejó la frase a medias para mirar a Sakura fijamente—. Puede que uno de ellos sea la víctima que sigue.

Por más que no quisiera, Sakura tenía que aceptar que Neji tenía razón. Tal vez no sólo Sasuke estaba en peligro, si no todas las personas por las que sentía algo más que aprecio.

* * *

Sasuke se sentó de mala gana frente a la mesa, ocupada en su gran mayoría por una charola con dos tazas de té humeantes y un platillo repleto de dangos. Estaba en una pequeña sala con suelo de tatami al otro lado de un shoji blanco, decorado con un paisaje montañoso pintado a mano. Hinata había insistido en que tenía que comer algo antes de volver a marcharse, por que sabía que no importaba lo que le dijese no iba a conseguir que se quedase allí más de una hora. Su prima se apareció de repente, luciendo ropa mucho más normal. Tenía veintitrés años pero vestía como si tuviera treinta por culpa de su trabajo, por eso el cambio (vaqueros y un vestido que le llegaba casi sobre las rodillas) era tan notorio. Aunque él también se veía más joven si es que se quitaba el traje, como en ese instante. Estaba usando la ropa de Neji, que a decir verdad le quedaba bastante bien, aunque no podía creer que vaqueros como el que usaba y la camiseta que tenía puesta los hubiese escogido él por propia mano.

—Pareces de mi edad —comentó la muchacha sentándose al otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción en los labios—. ¿Cuántos años es que tienes?

—Veintisiete —repuso mientras alargaba una mano para agarrar la taza de té frente a él. Lo olfateó con cuidado y el débil olor del jazmín le inundó las fosas nasales. Su favorito. Hinata sabía jugar bien sus cartas—. ¿Para que me has traído aquí? Y no esperes que me crea esas tonterías de que querías asegurarte de que estaba bien por que eso lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Está bien —admitió, derrotada, antes de beber un largo trago de su taza—. El cumpleaños de Neji es hoy y le he organizado una especie de reunión. Él lo sabe, pero me insistió que no hiciera nada.

— ¿Y a ti no te parecía correcto que pasara solo en la única fecha dónde puede hacer lo que se le antoje? —ofreció el moreno mordisqueando uno de los dangos—. Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, si es que se puede saber.

—Pues que te estoy invitando, so tonto. Ya he avisado a casi todos, pero me faltan algunas personas. La reunión es hoy a las ocho de la noche y quiero verte aquí —señaló a su primo con un dedo amenazador—. No hay pero que valga Uchiha Sasuke; si no vienes por tu propio pie, en persona te traigo hasta acá, ¿entendido?

— ¿Quiénes son los demás invitados?

Si es que iba a ir bajo amenaza, quería saber con quienes tendría que convivir por al menos cinco horas. Estaba preparado para escuchar cualquier disparate, pero las palabras que salieron de la boca de Hinata le tomaron por sorpresa:

—El grupo —murmuró. Sabía que Sasuke le entendió a la perfección y el hecho de que dejase el dango que se estaba comiendo a medias no hizo más que afirmas su suposición—. La mayoría me confirmó.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que de verdad van a venir? Hace más de cuatro años que no nos vemos; al menos yo ya no trato con ninguno, sólo contigo y tu marido. Los demás tienen vidas en las que ninguno de nosotros participa, así que no te hagas esperanzas.

—Cualquiera diría que te molesta la situación más que a cualquiera. Tú, y perdóname por lo que te voy a decir, no tuviste amigos en la academia. Cuando te marchaste a Suna dejaste bien claro que lo hacías por que no soportabas estar con ninguno de nosotros —se terminó su taza de un trago—, así que hazme el favor de dejar de portarte como si no te interesara por que eso no es cierto.

Muchas veces, como en esa ocasión, olvidaba que Hinata ya no era la jovencita tímida con la que había crecido. Miró fijamente a su prima y asintió en señal de tregua. Estaba enojada y no pensaba poner a prueba su paciencia. Iría a la bendita fiesta sólo para que después no le diese la lata, o en su defecto, como había prometido hacer, fuese a buscarlo a su casa para traerlo a la fuerza. Pasaron otro rato conversando de lo que su prima había planeado para la noche y cerca de las tres de la tarde Sasuke decidió que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en esa casa que le traída demasiados recuerdos. Se despidió de Hinata con un beso en la frente y se marchó. Encontró el camino a la salida rápidamente. Sus cosas lo esperaban junto a la puerta, pero el traje habían tenido que echarlo a la basura por que la sangre no salía con nada. Se puso los zapatos y se fue.

Mientras, Hinata se había quedado sola en la sala, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Recordaba bastante bien su época de estudiante de la academia y le dolía pensar que Sasuke siempre había estado solo y que ella no había podido hacer nada para cambiarlo. Se levantó de golpe, recogió la bandeja que dejó en la cocina y luego corrió a su habitación. Las puertas del armario estaban abiertas de par en par y así le fue más fácil encontrar lo que buscaba. Sacó el bolso de lo alto del armario y regó su contenido sobre la cama; rebuscó hasta dar con una pequeña tarjeta en dónde se podía leer claramente la dirección de la florería más famosa de toda la nación del fuego. Ino era una de sus antiguas amigas a las que no había podido contactar por ningún medio y ya que había decidido hacerle un regalo a su primo para pedirle perdón por lo que le había dicho, aprovecharía la ocasión para hablar con ella. Agarró una chaqueta, la cartera y las llaves del auto al vuelo y se marchó.

Diez minutos después estacionaba frente a la florería, que casualmente estaba junto a la cafetería dónde habían intentado matar a su primo unas cuantas horas antes. Había esperado encontrarse la zona relativamente vacía, pero los transeúntes andaban de aquí para allá, conversando despreocupados. Se arregló el cabello antes entrar en la tienda y abrió la puerta. El lugar entero olía a flores y estaba atestado de ellas. Había de todos los tipos, colores, tamaños y formas. Para hacer tiempo buscó un ramo gigantesco de rosas blancas, las favoritas de Sasuke, y se dispuso a elegir el celofán con el que las envolvería cuando unos brazos pálidos se enroscaron a su alrededor en un abrazo que casi le saca los ojos de las cuencas. Ino la miraba con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Te he reconocido por el cabello —le dijo antes de soltarla y ayudarla con las rosas—. ¿Qué tan grande te preparo el ramo?

—Con treinta rosas me basta —repuso mientras la seguía hacia el mostrador, dónde la miraba cortar los tallos de las rosas con habilidad experta. Luego le mostró unos cuantos colores para escoger y finalmente se decidió por el rojo carmesí. Ino envolvió el ramo en el celofán rojo y luego lo colocó dentro de un florero con agua para que los pétalos no se secaran—. Muchas gracias.

—De nada, pero a ti te ha traído otra cosa para acá. Desembucha.

En pocas palabras le explicó su alocada idea de reunir al grupo aprovechando que era el cumpleaños de Neji. Ino se mostró de acuerdo con la idea y aceptó de inmediato ir a la reunión esa noche. Ella también quería ver a sus otros amigos.

—No puedo creer que a la final te casaras con él —comentó la rubia mientras recibía el pago por el ramo—. Tienes veintitrés, ¿no crees que te adelantaste un poco?

—Para nada —guardó el cambio en la cartera—. Bueno, entonces nos vemos esta noche.

— ¿Sigues viviendo en el templo?

—Por supuesto.

Sonrió, contenta, y se marchó con el gigantesco ramo descansando en los brazos. Una vez en el auto se dirigió a la casa de su primo. Como supuso, Sasuke no estaba, pero tras hablar con el guarda del edificio, obtuvo una copia de la llave del departamento y subió en ascensor hasta el quinto piso. La casa de Sasuke era una mezcla entre lo oriental y lo minimalista. Todo dentro de la casa era o rojo, o blanco, o negro, una mezcla de cuero, mármol y cristal que recreaba la vista. Hinata se paseó por la sala hasta encontrar el pasillo. La puerta de la habitación de su primo estaba al fondo. Entró, sintiéndose como una niña traviesa y dejó el ramo sobre la gigantesca cama de sábanas negras. En ese cuarto todo parecía prometer que las más oscuras fantasías que alguien guardase en el corazón se harían realidad. Azorada por sus pensamientos se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, sin dejar huella de su estancia allí, aunque sabía que su primo reconocería en el gesto sus disculpas.

* * *

Sasuke llegó a su casa casi a las siete de la noche. Soltó el pesado maletín en uno de los sillones de la sala, hizo escala en la cocina para tomarse un vaso de agua y siguió con su camino hasta llegar a su habitación. Encendió la luz y se quedó petrificado en el umbral de la puerta al ver las rosas sobre su cama. Dudó unos momentos antes de tomar el ramo para verlo más se cerca. Hinata, definitivamente. Sonrió de medio lado y dejó las flores en la mesa junto a la ventana para poder cambiarse de ropa, la que usaría en la fiesta. Se decantó por unos vaqueros negros, una camisa del mismo tono y mocasines; se arregló en el baño y tras comprobar que llevaba lo necesario volvió a bajar al estacionamiento del edificio. Montó en su auto y se encaminó rumbo al hospital. Sabía que no le dejarían verlo, pero tenía que intentarlo. Inconscientemente había pasado todo el día pensando en Naruto y ahora no podía quitárselo de la cabeza por más que lo intentara. Anduvo unos diez minutos hasta que estacionó frente al recinto. La recepcionista lo recibió con una lobuna sonrisa.

—Necesito saber si han movilizado a un paciente —dijo con voz neutra—. Uzumaki Naruto.

La recepcionista revisó en sus archivos y asintió sin perder la sonrisa.

—Se suponía que lo cambiarían a planta mañana, pero tiene usted suerte —le guiño un ojo, confidente—. Pregunte en la estación de enfermeras del tercer piso. Ellas le llevarán hasta la habitación.

Sasuke le agradeció la ayuda con una cabezada y subió en el primer ascensor que encontró. El puesto de enfermeras del tercer piso estaba custodiado por una mujer de aspecto maternal, que al verlo, se deshizo en atenciones. Lo guió rápidamente a la habitación de Naruto y los dejó a solas. Sasuke se quedó de pie en medio del lugar, mirando fijamente al rubio que dormía plácidamente en la camilla. Estaba menos pálido que esa mañana, pero aún se podía apreciar el semblante que tienen todos los pacientes de un hospital. Se acercó lentamente a la cama, sin saber muy bien si debía despertarlo o no. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería que se marchara de allí, pero algo se lo impedía. Se inclinó sobre Naruto, rozando la nariz morena con sus labios. Siguió un poco más abajo y se detuvo a milímetros de la boca del detective. Consciente de que pagaría caro por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cubrió la distancia que los separaba y unió sus bocas en un delicado beso.

—Mejórate pronto, dobe —le susurró al oído antes de dar media vuelta y salir prácticamente corriendo de la habitación. No se detuvo hasta que no estuvo a cuatro cuadras del hospital, rumbo a la casa de Hinata—. ¿Por qué demonios he hecho eso?

Si en un principio había intentado alejar a Naruto de sus pensamientos ahora estaba claro que no podía. Si los tipos que intentaban matarlo no lo lograban, Naruto lo haría de seguro. Le atraía el detective, y recién en ese instante se dio cuenta.

* * *

_**Notas de autor: **Bueno pues, ese es el resultado de proteger a Sasuke: perder la mobilidad de las piernas. A la próxima Naruto-kun, te lanzas al suelo con Sasuke y así se salvan los dos. Ains, las cosas se me complican. Neji está sacando sus propias conclusiones y puede que tenga razón. ¿Será que de verdad Naruto es el blanco de los ataques y no nuestro sexy abogado como todos creemos? Habrá que seguir leyendo para saberlo, aunque si se lo piensa con detenimiento la respuesta se obtiene. Ahora tengo otro problema por delante: la fiesta de cumpleaños de Neji. ¿Algo bueno saldrá de esa reunión o todo el mundo decidirá salir por patas? Quién sabe. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. _

_**(1)** Los discos intervertebrales son los discos que separan las vértebras de la columna vertebral. Cada uno forma un amortiguamiento cartilaginoso que permite ligeros movimientos de las vértebras y actúa como ligamento que las mantiene juntas. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Buuu! Quería publicar antes pero tuve unos problemas, luego me invitaron a la playa y una cosa llevó a la otra. Pero bueno, he vuelto con el séptimo capítulo. Les agradezco a todos quienes me dejaron un review y a quienes leen y no los dejan. De verdad. Son mi impulso y mi inspiración. No les molesto más. A leer! **

**P.D.: Este capítulo va dedicado a Daiia, mi amiga y mi musa. Te quiero, Daiia! **

* * *

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**La Bella Durmiente**

** -7-**

La puerta de entrada del hospital estaba desatendida, justamente como lo había supuesto. Aparcó la moto en el rincón más lejano del estacionamiento y caminó tranquilamente hasta la puerta principal, que se abrió gracias al sensor de movimiento en la parte de arriba. Entró en el vestíbulo, escuchando atentamente. No había recepcionistas ni médicos ni enfermeras recorriendo esa zona. Sonrió de medio lado, bordeó el mostrador principal y encendió el ordenador que reposaba sobre la madera. Con una habilidad experta entró en el sistema, tecleó unas cuantas cosas con el teclado inalámbrico y la respuesta brilló en la pantalla plana unos segundos después. Apagó el computador tan rápido como lo había encendido y se encaminó al lobby de ascensores. No usaría ninguno, por que no quería llamar la atención, así que comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras. Total, lo que buscaba estaba cómodamente ubicado en el tercer piso.

Cuando se adentró en el pasillo esperó escuchar voces, pero la única enfermera que custodiaba el puesto estaba profundamente dormida. El príncipe se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una jeringuilla repleta de un líquido blanquecino. Se acercó hasta la mujer y enterró la aguja en su cuello, presionó el extremo de la jeringuilla e inyectó la anestesia directamente en la yugular. La enfermera se sacudió un poco y luego todos sus músculos se relajaron. Se quedó unos momentos allí para comprobar que no volvía a moverse y retrocedió lentamente, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando sintió algo puntiagudo enterrarse en su muslo. Miró hacia un lado y vio el mango de un bisturí que sobresalía de su pierna izquierda; haciendo un esfuerzo para no gritar lo desenterró y limpió la afilada hoja con un pañuelo. Inmediatamente continuó con lo que había ido a hacer. Una simple herida no iba a retrasarlo.

Se encaminó a la sencilla puerta que quedaba frente al mostrador y entró la habitación. Se quedó quieto un momento, presionó la mano enguantada contra la pierna herida y tras convencerse de que podría aguantar los espasmos de dolor, se acercó a la cama. Un rubio de piel morena dormía plácidamente envuelto en mullidas mantas blancas. Dos bolsas de suero colgaban en un perchero metálico junto a la cama y el líquido trasparente viajaba a través de un tubo clavado en el brazo. Se quitó un guante y acarició el rostro del detective con la punta de los dedos. Matarlo hubiese sido sencillo y en realidad eso era lo que había ido a hacer: a matar a su más grande problema. Estaba llevándose la mano nuevamente al bolsillo cuando escuchó el eco de unos pasos acercarse a la habitación. Se alejó de la camilla, soltando el guante sin darse cuenta y se escondió tras la puerta del baño.

* * *

El doctor venía caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo del tercer piso. Estaba a cargo de un paciente en esa planta y había decidido ir a echarle un vistazo. Cuando llegó al puesto de enfermeras le sorprendió encontrar a una de ellas durmiendo tranquilamente con la cabeza recostada en la silla; por un momento se le ocurrió la idea de despertarla, pero la verdad no era necesario. Estaba a punto de pasar de largo cuando algo llamó su atención. Una mancha de color negro sobre el suelo de baldosas blancas. Miró más adelante y comprobó que más manchitas como esa se extendía hasta desaparecer bajo la puerta de una de las habitaciones; curiosamente, la habitación a la que él se estaba dirigiendo. Se irguió cuan alto era y abrió la puerta. Todo en el interior estaba en orden, salvo que allí también estaban las manchas que había encontrado en el pasillo. Nervioso, se encaminó al baño y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que sintió fue el inesperado fogonazo de dolor subiendo desde la boca de su estómago, luego la consistente patada en la canilla. Intentó enfocar a su agresor, pero sólo podía ver una mancha oscura que se movía a una sorprendente velocidad. El estupor se le estaba pasando y pudo evitar una nueva patada que iba en dirección a su mandíbula. Rodó lo mejor que pudo y se puso de pie. El asesino se colocó en posición de pelea ignorando los avisos que le enviaba su herida en la pierna y lanzó un primer golpe fallido hacia el frente; lo intentó de nuevo y logró su cometido. Le rompió la nariz al doctor y antes de que pudiera recuperarse de la impresión enterró la segunda jeringuilla con anestesia en su cuello. Unos minutos después el doctor se desplomó junto a la camilla, activando en el camino, la alarma de código azul.

De repente el estruendo de una sirena y el eco de muchas voces se hicieron presentes. Consciente de que tenía que salir de allí, el asesino se acomodó el pasamontañas y echó a correr por el pasillo tan rápido como se lo permitían las piernas. Encontró un tramo de escaleras, las bajó a la velocidad de la luz y evitando encontrarse con algún otro miembro del personal logró llegar hasta la salida más cercana. De regreso en el estacionamiento no paró hasta que se hubo trepado en la moto y abandonado el hospital. Desde una distancia prudencial pudo comprobar como se encendían las luces en la habitación del detective y como unas cinco siluetas se movían de un lado para el otro, presas del pánico.

* * *

La casa estaba irreconocible. No sólo por las decoraciones que colgaban de las paredes en una especie de sendero bien trazado, si no por los rostros que pululaban de un lado al otro rebosantes de alegría. Le era prácticamente imposible aceptar que Hinata había tenido razón todo el tiempo: todavía podían ser amigos. Se acomodó la camisa frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en el recibidor, se quitó los zapatos y adentró en la casa con una cautela aprendida a lo largo de sus años de abogado. Con la primera persona que se encontró fue con Ino, una despampanante rubia de ojos azules que manejaba la florería ícono de la ciudad. La saludó con distante frialdad, pero ella parecía feliz de verlo, por que lo abrazó con fuerza y haciendo caso omiso lo arrastró hasta el salón dónde esa misma tarde había hablado con su prima.

Los demás asistentes se petrificaron al verlo, ninguno se lo esperaba, pero después de unos momentos de tenso silencio, una a una, las personas con las que había compartido años de su vida, se acercaron al moreno para saludarle como si nada hubiera pasado. Sasuke respondía a esos gestos de amabilidad con una confusa mirada en la que nadie parecía reparar. Luego sintió un tirón en el brazo y se volteó para mirar a Ino, que señalaba la mesa de las bebidas al fondo del salón. Se acercaron hasta allí y Sasuke escogió lo primero a lo que pudo echarle mano, buscando a Hinata con la mirada. Tenía que hablar con ella. Pero al único que vio fue a Neji. Se escabulló del potente agarre de la rubia y dio alcance a su otro primo. El castaño, que parecía igual de contrariado que él, le dedicó una sonrisa aliviada. El moreno lo miró fijamente unos segundos, analizando su aspecto mucho menos imponente del habitual: pantalones de pana negros, camisa blanca y el cabello castaño recogido en una pulcra coleta que le llegaba a media espalda. Definitivamente sin la bata de doctor se veía como una persona normal.

—Feliz cumpleaños —atinó a decir, abrumado por tantas caras conocidas a su alrededor—. Casi no vengo.

—Hinata está buscándote —convino el castaño por toda respuesta—. Me ha dicho que si te veía te pidiera que fueras a la cocina. Anda, o se pondrá peor.

Se alejó de Neji casi reticente. El trayecto a la cocina ahora le parecía más largo que nunca. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para pasar desapercibido, fue moviéndose entre los invitados manteniendo la cabeza gacha, pero de nuevo alguien lo atrapó por el brazo y le dedicó una sonrisa de genuina felicidad. Sakura. Por algún motivo el verla lo relajó bastante. La pelirosa pareció leer la consternación en sus ojos, por que frunció el ceño y lo sacó del salón a la velocidad de la luz. En el pasillo también había gente, pero ellos eran compañeros de trabajo de Neji, por lo que no hicieron un alboroto al verlo. Siguieron caminando por el pasillo, desviando la mirada de vez en cuando al pequeño jardín zen en el centro del patio interior. La pelirosa se detuvo entonces a medio camino y se volteó para encarar a Sasuke.

—Todos están felices de verte —comentó con aire distraído. Si la memoria no le fallaba, Sasuke tendía a ser una persona bastante irascible con la que había que andarse con cuidado todo el tiempo—. Ino hasta se ha puesto a llorar, y Kiba ha tenido que llevársela un rato.

—Hn.

En ese momento Hinata salía de la cocina acompañada por una muchacha rubia y un muchacho de cabello castaño y aspecto taciturno. La pelinegra le sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Sasuke miró más allá de ella y reconoció a Shikamaru, el famoso estratega militar, orgullo de las Fuerzas Especiales de la nación. El pelinegro también lo reconoció y al igual que los demás, el Nara le estrechó la mano con fuerza, le hizo unas cuantas preguntas y luego presentó a su novia.

—Temari, la hermana del Kazekage —dijo con voz aburrida, señalando vagamente a la aludida—. Temari, él es Sasuke, juez estrella de la nación —señaló a Sasuke con más vaguedad si cabía—. Ve a visitarme uno de estos días a la base para hablar con tranquilidad, que tanta gente junta no me deja concentrarme.

—Eso lo dice por que no quería venir y está buscando una excusa para marcharse —añadió Temari con una sonrisa—. Pero bueno, yo estoy contenta. En Suna no tengo tantos amigos y ya iba siendo hora de que Shikamaru me presentase a los suyos. Son un grupo bastante extenso, Hinata; ¿ha sido idea tuya el invitarlos a todos?

—Pues sí —aceptó la muchacha, ruborizándose ligeramente—. No pensé que todos vendrían, pero me alegra que así sea —se pasó una mano por el largo cabello violáceo, nerviosa—. Hace rato me estabas contando que tienes un conocido aquí —el cambio de tema fue evidente, pero nadie dijo nada.

Temari se lo pensó un momento, intentando recordar lo que había estado hablando en la cocina. Luego sonrió y se recostó contra balaustrada.

—Sí, es algo así como mi mejor amigo. Antes vivía en Suna, pero luego se mudó a Konoha —alargó una mano para aferrar con fuerza la de su novio—. Es policía, se llama Uzumaki Naruto. He estado llamándolo toda la tarde, pero no me contesta. Tiene el teléfono apagado.

Sasuke se quedó petrificado al escuchar el nombre del rubio. ¿Temari lo conocía? ¿Eran mejores amigos? La respiración se le aceleró un tanto, atrayendo la atención de su prima, que le puso una mano en el hombro y le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva. El moreno negó levemente con la cabeza, y respiró profundamente. Tenía que decírselo.

—Temari, ¿verdad? —la rubia asintió—. Naruto está en el hospital.

— ¡¿Qué cosa? —la rubia se llevó una mano al pecho, palideciendo considerablemente. Unos curiosos se quedaron mirándola de reojo—. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Sasuke le contó lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Temari palideció más si cabía.

—Tengo que verlo.

—No se puede hasta mañana —eso era una mentira. Ya habían transferido al rubio a planta, pero técnicamente los horarios de visita ya estaban vencidos. Él se había colado prácticamente ayudado por la enfermera del tercer piso—. Órdenes de Neji, él es quién se está encargando de atenderlo.

Temari se despidió de todos con una reverencia y corrió de regreso al salón, seguida de cerca por Shikamaru. No cabía duda que estaba buscando a Neji para preguntarle por el rubio. Sasuke se pasó una mano por el rostro, abrumado. Quería irse, pero sabía que no podía, no ahora que Hinata lo había visto.

—Gracias —susurró la pelinegra y le besó la mejilla—. De verdad.

—No te preocupes.

Se encaminaron lentamente de regreso al salón, por cuyas puertas se escapaba el murmullo de muchas voces. Buscaron un lugar para sentarse y me concentraron en mantener una conversación ligera mientras que ninguno de los dos le quitaba la mirada al abrumado cumpleañero, que al otro lado de la sala, luchaba por escabullirse del gentío. Sasuke se recostó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Debían pasar de las nueve de la noche, pero no estaba seguro de si su prima lo dejaría marcharse tan temprano. Se incorporó de golpe al sentir una mano presionarle el hombro. Suigetsu lo miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa perfilada en los labios. Sin decir absolutamente nada se sentó junto al moreno y le puso un vaso de un líquido transparente en la mano.

—Después puedes acosar a tu prima a preguntas sobre por que estoy aquí y otras cuantas cosas —le dijo al oído, rozando ocasionalmente la oreja con los labios—. Ella me invitó, yo quería venir. Punto.

— ¿Algo más? —preguntó Sasuke de mal humor. Apuró el contenido de su vaso de un trago y frunció los labios. Vodka.

—Tu hermano ya sabe que intentaron matarte esta mañana. Ahora mismo está en el despacho de Tsunade-sama hablando con ella.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—Yo mismo lo llevé. Soy su asistente, Sasuke, por órdenes tuyas, así que no te hagas el sorprendido —Suigetsu se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Estoy seguro de que mañana irá a visitarte en la oficina. Está muy preocupado por ti.

—Hn.

A partir de ese momento el reloj comenzó a desgranar los minutos a una velocidad impresionante. Para cuando todos quisieron darse cuenta eran las dos y media de la mañana y la cantidad de alcohol que tenían dentro del cuerpo estaba rozando los límites de la intoxicación. Sasuke era uno de los pocos que no había tomado más de dos copas en la noche entera y se divertía (internamente, por supuesto) viendo como el resto hacía ridiculeces. Neji estaba sentado junto a él, observando atentamente a su esposa, y al otro lado Shikamaru, los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados mientras contemplaba la pared del fondo del salón. Los demás estaban sentados en medio de la sala jugando verdad o desafío como cuando tenían diecisiete años, haciendo girar una botella vacía de vodka.

—Parece mentira —comentó Neji sin dejar de mirar a Hinata—. Es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

—Sí, supongo —convino Sasuke sin mucha convicción. Todavía le parecía muy chocante el hecho de que todos sus antiguos compañeros estuvieran verdaderamente felices de verlo.

—Pero si ustedes dos no han hablado con nadie en toda la noche —terció Shikamaru con voz pastosa. Ni siquiera por que su novia estaba bailando en medio del grupo se espabilaba un poco—. Kiba ha estado quejándose toda la noche por que siguen siendo los mismos antisociales de siempre. Dice que en la base ya tiene suficientes compañeros así de retraídos como para que ustedes dos vengan a hacer lo mismo.

—Hablas demasiado —Hinata se había separado del grupo para acercarse al trío sentado en el sillón de tres plazas—. Vengan a jugar.

— ¿No te parece que estamos un poco grandecitos para eso? —Preguntó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos—. Ya no somos niños, Hinata, pero parece que te has olvidado de eso.

—Divertirse no tiene límite de edad, amargado —le dio un toquecito en la nariz y se regresó a su lugar en el círculo con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

* * *

El tercer piso del hospital bullía de actividad mientras un pequeño grupo compuesto por cinco policías y dos miembros del Anbu Raíz se movían de un lado para el otro, saliendo y entrando de la habitación ubicada frente al puesto de enfermeras y hablando ocasionalmente entre ellos. Curiosamente, a pesar del alboroto, el paciente que dormía en ese cuarto estaba todavía profundamente dormido, ajeno a la sádica escena dispuesta a su alrededor. Aunque habían llegado hacia casi media hora y habían estado bastante ocupados interrogando prácticamente a todo el personal del hospital, nadie había tocado los cuerpos por órdenes directas del jefe del cuartel. El piso de baldosas blancas estaba manchado con la sangre del doctor asesinado, las sábanas de la cama estaban también sucias por culpa de un guante ensangrentado que el atacante había dejado caer sin darse cuenta.

—Kakashi-san —gritó la laboratorista rubia del Anbu Raíz al ver acercarse a su jefe corriendo por el pasillo—. Media hora tarde. Es que ni con su trabajo puede ser usted puntual.

—Deja las quejas para después, Alesia, ahora haz el favor de explicarme por qué demonios hay un tipo muerto en la habitación de Naruto —soltó de corrido el peligris. Luego respiró profundamente para recuperar el aliento y sin esperar una respuesta se metió en el cuarto del rubio y se encaminó directamente a la cama—. Recojan el guante, quiten las sábanas de la cama y todo se lo llevan rápido al laboratorio del cuartel —indicó a Alesia, que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos—. Tú compañera puede ayudarte con eso. ¿Dónde están los policías que la centralita envió para acá?

—En el pasillo, esperándolo —señaló la rubia al grupo recostado contra el mostrador en el pasillo—. No tienen ni idea de que hacer.

Kakashi salió de la habitación y se acercó al grupo. Les dio unas cuantas órdenes que se afanaron en cumplir al instante. Mientras dos de ellos metían el cuerpo de la enfermera asesinada en una bolsa negra para transportar cuerpos, los otros tres hacían lo mismo con el doctor en el suelo. Cuando por fin hubieron terminado de empaquetar a los cuerpos los llevaron rápidamente a los autos-patrulla y partieron rumbo al cuartel, dónde Sakura se encargaría de realizar las autopsias pertinentes. Kakashi se pasó una mano por el rostro y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo al notar unas brillantes manchas sobre las baldosas. Las siguió hasta llegar a las escaleras y se percató de que el recorrido lo llevaba hasta una de las puertas de salida laterales del hospital. Desenfundó su pistola y continuó caminando. Finalmente llegó al lugar dónde las gotas de sangre desaparecían, reemplazadas por unas visibles marcas de neumáticos. No había duda. El príncipe había estado allí y ahora tenían un guante ensangrentado, lo que significaba un registro de ADN y la marca de neumáticos, cosa que haría mucho más fácil rastrear las motocicletas de la ciudad.

—Yamato —dijo Kakashi cuando su subordinado le contestó el teléfono—. Comunícate con Tsunade-sama y dile lo que ha pasado. Necesito que envíe a alguien a custodiar la habitación de Naruto —colgó el móvil después de recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

Las cosas estaban poniéndose cada vez más complicadas y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos todavía no estaban ni cerca de descubrir quién era el asesino que estaba haciéndoles la vida imposible. Primero los políticos, luego el juez y ahora Naruto. ¿Qué demonios era lo que quería ese tipo?

* * *

Cuando el teléfono de la mansión comenzó a sonar en el recibidor, Neji tuvo un mal presentimiento. Salió de la sala sin decir nada aunque Sasuke había notado la extraña expresión de su rostro. Contestó al tercer timbrazo. Una voz de mujer arrancó a hablar antes de que pudiera decir algo. Era una de las enfermeras del hospital que lo llamaba para avisarle del altercado. Había considerado necesario contarle debido a que él era el encargado del paciente al que habían intentado asesinar y también para informarle que el jefe del cuartel general del Anbu en persona necesitaba hablar con él lo más pronto posible.

—Iré en este instante —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que la enfermera le cerrara el teléfono.

Neji dio media vuelta para regresar al salón, pero se encontró con Sasuke a medio camino. Le explicó escuetamente lo que pasaba y se sorprendió al ver como su primo palidecía notablemente bajo la luz de los farolillos que colgaban de las paredes. Sin añadir nada más acerca del altercado le pidió al moreno que fuera con él y así ambos salieron de la casa sin decir nada. En menos de diez minutos estacionaban en el aparcamiento del hospital, dónde un auto negro con las sirenas encendidas iluminaba la fachada. Una muchacha rubia con bata de doctora y lentes de montura negra salió a recibirlos con cara de pocos amigos.

—Usted debe ser Hyuuga Neji-san —no esperó ninguna confirmación sino que dio media vuelta de inmediato y echó a andar rápidamente al interior del hospital—. Sígame, por favor.

Al castaño le molestó en extremo que una completa desconocida lo guiara por los pasillos del único lugar que conocía mejor que su propia casa. Con el ceño pronunciadamente fruncido adelantó a la muchacha rubia y se metió en el primer ascensor que encontró abierto en compañía de su primo. Sasuke podía sentir como su mal humor iba creciendo a la par de su preocupación. Cuando el trasto se detuvo en el tercer piso Neji salió antes de que las puertas se abrieran del todo y corrió literalmente hasta la habitación de Naruto, dónde se quedó petrificado al ver el charco de sangre en el suelo y las huellas de los policías que se habían llevado el cuerpo. Kakashi estaba arrimado a la pared junto a la cama vigilando atentamente a Naruto.

—Mi nombre es Hyuuga Neji —se presentó el castaño con voz ronca, llamando la atención del peligris—. Una de mis enfermeras me ha llamado hace poco para contarme sobre lo sucedido. ¿Quién es usted?

—Hatake Kakashi, jefe del cuartel general del Anbu. Necesito hablar con usted, Hyuuga-san.

Kakashi señaló la placa que le colgaba del cinturón y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: lo llevarían a la estación para un interrogatorio en toda regla. Antes de marcharse Neji ordenó que cambiasen a Naruto de habitación y dispuso a una enfermera de su confianza para quedarse con él todo el tiempo. No cometería el error de dejarlo solo de nuevo. Luego se dirigió a su primo y le pidió que le esperara allí en el hospital.

—Puedes quedarte con Naruto-san si así lo quieres, pero intenta no despertarlo.

—Por supuesto.

Se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo viendo como su primo se alejaba hacia los ascensores escoltado por Kakashi. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo allí?

* * *

Tsunade por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad cuando la puerta de su oficina se cerró tras Uchiha Itachi. El General de las Fuerzas Especiales había ido allí a quejarse debido al incidente de la mañana anterior y había pedido, si no ordenado, que su hermano tuviese un guardaespaldas con él todo el tiempo, sin importar a dónde fuese. Como Hokage que era, Tsunade podía asignar a cualquier policía que tuviera tiempo para la tarea, pero sabía que Itachi se negaría de inmediato. Y sólo por eso había aceptado la loca idea que le había propuesto en un intento de solucionar el problema: cuando Naruto saliese del hospital y estuviese completamente recuperado de su paralasis temporal él sería su guardaespaldas a tiempo completo. No sabía como lo lograría, pero su nieto tendría que balancear ese nuevo trabajo con el otro que ya tenía como encargado del caso. El nivel de estrés de seguro aumentaría y las pesadillas volverían con mucha más fuerza. Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó su móvil y marcó el número de la centralita del cuartel.

—Necesito el número de teléfono de uno de sus laboratoristas —la operadora de la centralita le indicó que esa era información clasificada, pero cambió rápidamente de opinión al reparar con quién estaba hablando. Tsunade le indicó el nombre de la persona que buscaba y luego anotó el número que la operadora le fue dictando con voz temblorosa—. Muchas gracias.

Con el número de Sai anotado en un pequeño trozo de papel Tsunade marcó el número en su móvil y esperó a que le contestara. Casi diez timbrazos después un soñoliento laboratorista contestó el teléfono, llevándose una grandísima sorpresa al reconocer la voz de la Hokage al otro lado de la línea.

—Lamento molestarte a esta hora, pero necesito hacerte una pregunta… ¿Naruto ha tenido alguna pesadilla últimamente?... Después de la llamada de Gaara, ya veo… Quiero pedirte un favor… Cuando mi nieto salga del hospital y esté completamente recuperado le tengo que asignar un trabajo bastante complicado y va a estresarse demasiado. En caso de que las pesadillas regresen tendremos que doblar la dosis del tratamiento… sí, eso significa que tendrás que acostarte con él más seguido y darle dos veces al mes la composición de la que te hablé… podía haberte dicho esto más tarde, lo sé, pero necesitaba sacarme un problema de la cabeza para poder ocuparme de otros —se pasó una mano por el rostro mientras escuchaba como Sai suspiraba al otro lado de la línea—. Bueno, no te molesto más. Buenas noches.

Colgó antes de que el moreno pudiese contestarle. A veces se preguntaba por que demonios había adoptado a Naruto siendo él ya mayor de edad. Pero bueno, eso no importaba ya. Estaba a punto de abandonar la torre para ir a dormir a su casa por primera vez desde que había aceptado el cargo de Hokage cuando el teléfono sobre la mesa comenzó a sonar con desesperante insistencia. Contestó de mala gana, enojada por la interrupción.

—Yamato… ¡¿Qué cosa?

Colgó a la desesperada y agarró sus cosas al vuelo. Cuando llegó al pasillo principal se precipitó por la puerta que daba a las escaleras y bajó de dos en dos hasta llegar a su auto de uso personal: un bonito deportivo de un llamativo verde botella sin más distinción que su extravagante color. Trepó en el asiento del conductor y salió disparada fuera del complejo rumbo al cuartel. Quería explicaciones de por qué demonios las cosas estaban saliéndose de control y por qué alguien había intentado asesinar a su nieto y no le habían avisado inmediatamente. Un día de esos mataría a Kakashi por ser tan impuntual en todo, incluyendo en comunicar noticias de gran relevancia.

El edificio de nueve pisos de alto, paredes de hormigón pintadas de negro y ventanas de cristal le dio la bienvenida cuando frenó a raya frente a la entraba. Bajó rápidamente del auto y entró en el edificio como un bólido sin siquiera reparar en la recepcionista que le hacía señas desde el mostrador en medio del vestíbulo. Llegó a la zona de los ascensores y logró meterse en uno que coincidentemente había abierto sus puertas en ese piso. Exactamente un minuto después recorría el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Yamato con grandes zancadas y echando humo por las orejas. Si el exceso de sake o de trabajo no la mataba de seguro la manía que tenían sus subordinados de avisarle acerca de todo de última lo haría. Abrió la puerta de la oficina sin siquiera llamar y acribilló con la mirada al castaño parapetado tras el escritorio de roble.

—Intentaron matar a mi nieto y se te ocurre avisarme hasta ahora —le gruñó con los dientes apretados—. ¿Se puede saber por que demonios le cuentan a todo el mundo antes que a mí? Soy la Hokage por el amor de Dios y la abuela de Naruto. Tengo derecho a saber lo que le pasa a se cabeza hueca al instante.

—Tsunade-sama —atinó a replicar Yamato después de recuperarse de la impresión—. Kakashi-sempai no quería preocuparla por que sabía que estaba reunida con Uchiha-san.

—Me importa un comino sus excusas. Este tipo de situaciones son más importantes que una simple reunión, así que para la próxima me llaman sin importar con quién esté o dónde esté. ¿Entendido?

—Por supuesto, Tsunade-sama.

En ese momento la secretaria de Yamato entró en la oficina con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas a la espalda.

—Yamato-san, Kakashi-san dice que por favor vaya a la sala de interrogatorios en este momento —anunció y luego salió corriendo de allí.

—Yo te acompaño —dijo Tsunade, aunque no era necesario. Yamato sabía que iría aunque le pidiese que no.

* * *

_**Notas de autor: **Ains! Las cosas se me complican mucho! Nuestro asesino ha cometido su primer error: soltar el guante. Ahora con una muestra de ADN será demasiado sencillo encontrar al príncipe. Por ahora tiene suerte nuestro cuartel general, pero muchas cosas pueden pasar antes de que lleguen a una conclusión. ¿Qué tal me quedó esa fiesta? A mí no me gusta para nada. Francamente creo que me quedó demasiado floja, pero bueno, me he sacado de encima la dificultad de involucrar a los demás personajes en la trama. Sé que esta primera aparición no es lo que se esperaba, pero es un comienzo. Neji, Neji, nadie te ha dicho nunca que uno tiene que poner cara de póquer cuando se enfrenta a un policía? Bueno, nuestro apuesto doctor (que tiene un palo en el culo como me han dicho en los reviews) ha sido llevado en calidad de sospechoso a la estación de policía. Que pasará, que pasará? Y finalmente llegamos a lo mejor: Naruto será es guardaespaldas de Sasuke y todo por que Itachi lo ha pedido! Quién lo creería? Ya veremos como se desarrolla ese temita._

_Nos vemos...!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Gentee! Aquí les traigo el octavo capítulo de la Bella Durmiente. Perdonen la tardanza, pero es que ando medio ajustada de tiempo y no tuve oportunidad de corregir hasta hoy. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, que son mi inspiración y fuente de ánimo. No molesto más, a leer! **

* * *

_Naruto y todos su personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**La Bella Durmiente**

**-8-**

— ¿Pasaste aquí la noche?

Sasuke se hizo a un lado para permitir que Sai y Sakura entrasen a la habitación. Eran las diez y media de la mañana y las visitas estaban permitidas. Sasuke se pasó una mano por el rostro, como pidiendo paciencia y se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas junto a la cama. Sí, había pasado la noche entera allí montando guardia con una enfermera de lo más silenciosa. Tenía carta libre para hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, total su presencia en el hospital no era necesaria, pero la idea de dejar a Naruto después de lo que había pasado se le hacía imposible. Se acomodó un poco sobre los almohadones y agarró la primera revista a la que pudo echar mano. Por lo que pudo deducir después de ver a los recién llegados era que ninguno de los dos tenía ni la menor idea de que habían intentado matar a su amigo. Consideró la posibilidad de contarles todo, pero si sus superiores habían guardado silencio, él no era nadie para andar de bocón.

— ¿Algún problema con eso, Sai? —replicó el moreno con calma, mientras pasaba las páginas de la revista distraídamente—. ¿Te molesta?

—Ni se te ocurra… —intervino Sakura antes de que Sai abriese la boca para contestar—-. Parecen niños pequeños; no han crecido ustedes dos… De todas formas no vine hasta acá para verlos morderse el uno al otro, sino por que necesito hablar contigo, Sasuke.

—Dime.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Neji? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a la camilla para besar al rubio en la frente. La preocupación brillaba en sus ojos y por un momento creyó que se le quebraría la voz, pero respiró profundamente y continuó—. Tu prima está muerta del susto. Ha estado llamándolo desde que los dos se fueron de la fiesta y no ha sabido nada de él hasta ahora. Ya avisó a la policía, pero no han tenido resultados hasta ahora —se sentó en el sillón junto a Sasuke, que había enmudecido de repente, y le quitó la revista de las manos—. Tú fuiste el último que lo vio, tienes que tener al menos una idea.

Sasuke iba a contestar, pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió por segunda vez, dándole paso a una enfermera de rostro paliducho, acompañada por un doctor que parecía salido de una serie de televisión. Sakura se enderezó en el sillón, cruzada de brazos, mirando a Sai fijamente.

—Uchiha-san, su guardaespaldas está afuera, necesita hablar con usted —dijo el doctor con tono neutro, señalando la puerta. El aludido se puso de pie, le susurró algo a Sakura al oído y salió rápidamente de la habitación. El doctor se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió—: Hemos venido a darles algunas instrucciones. Tsunade-san llamó ésta mañana y me indicó que el compañero de piso de Uzumaki-san vendría de visita —miró tentativamente a Sakura, pero ella señaló a Sai, que se acercó a la camilla y lo saludó con una seca cabezada—. Muy bien, entonces. Así están las cosas —tendió la mano hacia la enfermera a su lado, quien a su vez le entregó una carpeta que abrió más o menos por la mitad—. El paciente ha perdido temporalmente la movilidad de las piernas y para acelerar su recuperación deberá ser sometido a una intensa rehabilitación que comienza el lunes de la semana que viene, así como deberá estar constantemente medicado para que la herida de bala en sí misma cicatrice con normalidad.

— ¿Dónde conseguimos las medicinas? —preguntó Sakura poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que el doctor le entregaba una hoja impresa dónde venían los horarios de las sesiones de rehabilitación y la lista de medicamentos con las dosis a un lado—. ¿Algo más?

—El paciente será dado de alta oficialmente mañana a las diez en punto, pero deben esperar hasta que los efectos de los sedantes se pasen para poder llevárselo y una enfermera ha sido designada para cuidarlo las veinticuatro horas del día.

El doctor se despidió con una leve cabezada y salió de la habitación. Sai y Sakura se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, como leyéndose los pensamientos.

—A Naruto no va a hacerle gracia depender de una desconocida —comentó la pelirosa con aire preocupado.

—Tienes razón —murmuró Sai mirando fijamente al rubio.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió por tercera vez en menos de una hora, dándole paso a un Sasuke ligeramente pálido.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Sakura.

—Tengo que irme; la Hokage quiere hablar conmigo.

* * *

Hinata saltó de la silla cuando vio a su primo entrar al recibidor del cuartel. Sin dudar un segundo corrió a abrazarlo, liberando una vez más el caudal de lágrimas que se había esforzado por frenar hacia unos momentos. Había llegado al cuartel tres horas antes, después de pasar toda la noche despierta intentando hablar con su esposo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir dar con su paradero ella sola, llamó a Sakura para pedirle que localizara a Sasuke y que le sacara información como fuera y luego marcó a la policía, pero la recepcionista del cuartel le dijo que no se preocupara, que la persona a la que buscaba estaba en ese momento en una reunión con el jefe del Anbu y que muy pronto podría hablar con él. Eso fue suficiente para que le entrara un verdadero ataque de nervios y condujera a más de ciento veinte kilómetros por hora por las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad sólo para llegar al cuartel y enterarse de que no podría ver a Neji hasta que este no saliese de su reunión.

—Tú sabías de esto —lo acusó con voz ahogada sin dejar de abrazarlo—. Dime que pasó. ¿Por qué se fueron de la casa sin decirme nada? Casi me matan de un susto.

—Intentaron matar a Naruto —replico Sasuke mientras se sentaba en la silla que había estado usando su prima. Hinata se sentó a su lado casi de inmediato, con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas; sus nudillos estaban blancos de la presión—. Anoche —puntualizó.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Quién es Naruto? —Hinata rebuscó un momento en su memoria y recordó la conversación que Sasuke había mantenido con Temari la noche anterior—. El policía que te salvó —murmuró para ella misma—. ¿Cómo que intentaron matarlo? ¿Qué tiene que ver Neji con todo esto?

—Neji no tiene nada que ver con esto, al menos no directamente —se pasó una mano por el rostro, cansado—. Tienes que esperar un poco, luego podrás preguntarle tú misma que es lo que está pasando.

— ¿Pero por qué lo trajeron aquí? No entiendo.

—Para interrogarlo.

Hinata palideció considerablemente y Sasuke creyó que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero su prima consiguió mantener la compostura y después de respirar profundamente unas diez veces, logró recuperar un poco de color. De repente la recepcionista se les acercó y les pidió que la acompañaran. Hatake Kakashi los esperaba en su oficina. Una vez en el noveno piso del edificio la secretaria de esa planta los anunció en el interior de la oficina y los dos entraron sumidos en un incómodo silencio. Neji estaba allí, impasible como siempre, con un dossier en las manos, acompañado por un policía de cabello gris en quién Sasuke reconoció a Kakashi, un hombre de cabello castaño llamado Yamato y la Hokage en persona. Cuando la puerta de la oficina se cerró por completo, el silencio se hizo más tenso. Hinata se moría por abrazar a su marido, pero por algún motivo la sombra en sus ojos le decía que ese no era el momento apropiado para atosigarlo con preguntas.

—Siéntense —indicó Tsunade, señalando dos sillas vacías dispuestas junto a una estantería forrada de libros—. Hinata, de ahora en adelante Neji forma parte de una investigación federal y pasará mucho más tiempo del necesario en el hospital —continuó la rubia pasando olímpicamente de Sasuke—. Lamento que te pusieras en este estado, pero después de lo que sucedió ayer en el hospital nadie queda exento de responsabilidad —lanzó un pesado suspiro al aire y señaló la puerta—. Dejaré que él te explique todo, pero debes guardar el secreto. Una sola palabra y me encargaré personalmente de que Jiraiya te despida.

La aludida asintió firmemente con la cabeza y salió de la oficina seguida de Neji. Tsunade esperó a que los pasos de ese par dejaran de escucharse para finalmente relajar los hombros y recostarse en el escritorio. Sasuke no tenía ni idea de por qué lo habían llamado allí y ya empezaba a sentirse incómodo.

— ¿Tsunade-sama, que se supone que estoy haciendo yo aquí? —preguntó Sasuke con el tono más cordial que pudo manejar. Le fastidiaba que no le dijeran las cosas de inmediato.

—Yamato, envía el mensaje que te entregué esta madrugada. Encárgate de que llegue lo más pronto posible a su destino —Yamato salió dela oficina en completo silencio—. Toma —la rubia se volteó para encarar a Sasuke y le entregó un dossier perfectamente cerrado al tiempo que se estiraba en la silla—. Es información clasificada del caso, necesito que la revises y comiences a prepararte para el juicio.

— ¿Encontraron al culpable?

—Todavía no, pero estamos en la pista —intervino Kakashi, a quién un libro de cubiertas naranjas le cubría la mayor parte del rostro—. Encontramos un guante ensangrentado en la habitación de Naruto, ahora mismo están haciéndole un análisis de ADN. En cuanto tengamos los resultados, el caso estará resuelto.

Sasuke contuvo el impulso de maldecir. ¿Para eso lo habían hecho ir hasta allá? Vaya forma de desperdiciar el tiempo. Tras preguntar unas cuantas cosas más acerca del dossier que le habían entregado, el moreno se marchó. Había esperado encontrarse con sus primos en el recibidor, pero al parecer se habían marchado, y tal vez eso era lo mejor; Neji tenía muchas cosas que explicarle a Hinata, y ahora que su prima estaba más calmada dejaría que sus años de experiencia como abogada acusadora lideraran la conversación. En el estacionamiento subió a su auto, el cual siempre era seguido a una distancia más que prudente por la motocicleta de su guardaespaldas. La idea de tener a alguien persiguiéndolo todo el día le irritaba, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ningún argumento convencería a la Hokage para que le quitase la vigilancia.

* * *

—Kazekage-sama, tiene visita —anunció su asistente por el intercomunicador—. En este momento les hago pasar.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió unos momentos después dándole paso a una pareja de hombres de lo más peculiar: uno de ellos, de brillante cabello rojo y rostro sin edad, se detuvo a una distancia prudencial del escritorio con un portafolio en las manos; y el otro, de cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azules que le recordaba inevitablemente a Naruto, se quedó de pie tras el primero, jugueteando con lo que parecía ser una araña de papel. Gaara se enderezó en la silla, consciente de que estaba mirando a dos de los hombres más poderosos de la nación del viento después de él. Los invitó a sentarse con un gesto de la mano y trató de componer una sonrisa. Los conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo y siempre que se iba de viaje por más de unos días, los llamaba a ellos.

—Sasori-san, Deidara-san —dijo Gaara mientras removía los papeles en su escritorio—, me alegro de que hayan tenido tiempo para venir.

—Para usted siempre tenemos tiempo, Gaara-sama —repuso Sasori con tono neutro al tiempo que abría su portafolio y sacaba un dossier de color negro que le entregó al Kazekage de inmediato—. Son los pormenores de su viaje de la próxima semana; ya todo está preparado, sólo falta su aprobación.

—Los revisaré luego, ahora tenemos algo más importante de que hablar —dejó el dossier a un lado y se cruzó de brazos—. El tren que me llevará a Konoha sale la madrugada del lunes. A partir de ese momento Temari queda en posición de Kazekage temporal, así que se reportarán regularmente con ella para tratar todos los temas referentes al dinero que se mueve dentro del país —Sasori y Deidara asintieron firmemente con la cabeza—. De todas maneras me mantendrán informado de cualquier eventualidad.

—Por supuesto, Gaara-sama —Deidara le sonrió de medio lado y dejó la araña de papel en el escritorio—. ¿Algo más?

—Esta mañana recibí un informe del departamento de policía de Kumogakure, en el país del rayo; al parecer la reciente racha de asesinatos en la ciudad tiene mucha similitud con las dos muertes ocurridas aquí y en Konoha. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que les pido un favor, pero quisiera que investiguen. Ustedes tienen contactos, utilícenlos.

— ¿Algún interés en especial, Gaara-sama? —preguntó Sasori con calma, aunque a la mención de los asesinatos había parpadeado dos veces seguidas.

—Ninguno, pero me parece apropiado averiguar que es lo que está pasando. Que hayan asesinado a políticos en Konoha y en Suna prácticamente al mismo tiempo es extraño, pero que lo mismo esté sucediendo en otro país es imposible. Tal vez hay más de uno… —dejó la frase inconclusa y continuó como si nada—. Eso es todo. Ni bien tengan la información quiero que me la envíen. Es una prioridad, ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto, Gaara-sama —replicaron los aludidos al unísono—. Nos retiramos, entonces —añadió Sasori mientras se ponía de pie—. No olvide revisar los documentos, la aprobación la necesitamos para esta misma noche.

Sasori y Deidara se despidieron con una elegante reverencia y salieron de la oficina. Por primera vez en veinte minutos pudo respirar tranquilo y relajar los músculos de la espalda. A pesar de que ese par era algo así como una extensión de su mano derecha, jamás les había tenido demasiada confianza. En asuntos de estado y política las cosas estaban claras y no dudaba de ellos, pero en los demás aspectos… era suficiente con decir que no le daban buena espina, en especial Sasori, quién era mayor que él pero por algún motivo su rostro no envejecía con el paso del tiempo. Deidara era un libro entreabierto. Estaba claro que adoraba el origami y que cuando había llegado al país había sido reclutado por el escuadrón antibombas de las Fuerzas Especiales debido a su experiencia con explosivos.

—Algo no anda bien aquí —murmuró para sí al tiempo que sacaba su móvil del bolsillo interior de la túnica. Temari había regresado esa madrugada a Suna con un ánimo de lo más deprimente y por más que había preguntado que le sucedía, ella se negaba a soltar prenda, por ese mismo motivo estaba llamándola. Quería saber lo que sucedía—. Temari… no, no pasa nada… quiero que vengas a mi oficina en este instante… no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando; a parte de ser tu hermano soy el Kazekage y por ende me debes respeto y obediencia… tienes cinco minutos —y le colgó.

Cinco minutos después Temari estaba sentada frente al escritorio del pelirrojo con un aspecto de lo más deplorable: tenía el cabello recogido en una descuidada coleta, sus ropas normales que consistían en muchas prendas de cuero con manía de no dejar nada a la imaginación las había sustituido por una sudadera y unos vaqueros desgastados, no estaba usando maquillaje como era su costumbre y tenía los ojos rojos, como su hubiese estado llorando. Por un momento Gaara consideró la posibilidad de no preguntarle nada, pero descartó la idea de inmediato. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a su hermana en ese estado y francamente no se creía capaz de soportar la situación por más tiempo.

—Dime que te pasa —a pesar del tono calmo con el que había pronunciado esas palabras se notaba que era una orden—. Temari, habla.

—No.

— ¿Te peleaste con Shikamaru? —preguntó Gaara, visiblemente incómodo. La vida amorosa de Temari era terreno peligroso.

—No.

— ¿Estás triste por algo en especial?

—No.

— ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa por las buenas?

—No.

— ¿Y si te lo ordeno?

—Tampoco.

Unos minutos de silencio.

—Temari…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué estás llorando así?

Y antes de que pudiera prepararse para lo que venía, Temari saltó de su asiento para abrazar a su hermano. Estaba llorando a lágrima viva, pero se esforzaba de sobremanera para no sollozar o gritar. Gaara le rodeó la cintura con los brazos en un gesto nada propio y esperó pacientemente a que se calmara. Cuando finalmente su hermana paró de llorar la ayudó a sentarse y se arrodilló a su lado.

—No estoy acostumbrado a verte así, me parece extraño —comentó el pelirrojo—. Dime que te pasa, por favor.

—Naruto está en el hospital —murmuró con voz amortiguada—. Alguien intentó matar al juez del caso de la bella durmiente y Naruto se interpuso en el camino de la bala.

Gaara se levantó bruscamente, con manos temblorosas. Naruto estaba en el hospital. Comenzó a pasearse por la oficina, presa de una preocupación espantosa. Cuando algo tenía que ver con Naruto, Gaara dejaba de comportarse como normalmente lo hacía y se transformaba en una persona completamente diferente, como en ese instante. Temari se recriminó mentalmente por haber abierto la boca. No debió contarle nada. La puerta de la oficina se abrió de repente y la asistenta personal de su hermano entró con paso indeciso.

—Kazekage-sama, le han enviado esto desde Konoha —le entregó un impreso perfectamente doblado—. Dicen que es urgente.

La muchacha se retiró de inmediato y dejó a los hermanos solos. Gaara desdobló la hoja de papel, leyó las escasas cinco líneas escritas en él y se dejó caer en su silla de espalda alta, pálido como la cera.

— ¿Qué pasó? —inquirió la rubia.

—Alguien intentó matar a Naruto esta madrugada —replicó, mirando fijamente a su hermana—. Intentaron matarlo dentro del hospital.

Temari se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar de nuevo; Gaara, por su parte, mantuvo la compostura y haciendo gala de la entereza que lo caracterizaba como Kazekage hizo los arreglos pertinentes para que su viaje en tren hacia Konoha fuese convenientemente adelantado para esa misma tarde. Después de hablar con un montón de personas Gaara llamó a Sasori para informarle sobre el cambio de planes. Él, de entre todas las personas, tenía que saberlo.

—Temari —dijo Gaara tras colgar el teléfono—. Ahora mismo vas a dejar de llorar y vas a prestarme atención. Me voy a Konoha esta tarde y tú vas a quedarte a cargo en mi ausencia. Le he pedido a dos de los miembros del consejo que te ayuden a sobrellevar el cargo; no tengo tiempo para presentártelos, así que dejaré que los conozcas tú sola.

—Está bien —dijo Temari, secándose las lágrimas—. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llegues a Konoha?

—Ver a Naruto, por supuesto, y hablar con Tsunade-sama. Tiene que haber alguna forma de detener esto.

* * *

—Shizune-san, aquí están los resultados —una muchacha de cabello castaño le entregó a la pelinegra una cuartilla recién impresa—. Si necesita algo más, avíseme.

La aludida asintió ligeramente y se quedó mirando a la joven laboratorista mientras sorteaba las mesas de trabajo vacías. A esas horas de la mañana no había demasiada actividad en el laboratorio del cuartel, y las pocas personas que estaban allí en ese momento, durmiendo la mona cómodamente sobre las mesas, eran algunos de los laboratoristas del turno de la noche. Shizune lanzó un desganado suspiro al aire y se encaminó hacia su oficina. Encendió las luces y por un momento le pareció distinguir una sombra por el resquicio de la puerta del baño, pero lo achacó al cansancio y dejó de prestarle atención. Con la cuartilla todavía en la mano, se sentó de cualquier forma en la silla de espalda alta tras su escritorio y encendió el portátil. Inmediatamente en la pantalla se abrió una ventana dónde se podía ver una imagen en tercera dimensión del guante que habían encontrado en la habitación de Naruto. En unas ventanas más pequeñas se podían leer los resultados de los análisis de sangre y otras pruebas menores. La verdadera respuesta a todo ese enigma estaba en sus manos. Sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa, desdobló la cuartilla y comenzó a leer. Nada de lo que estaba escrito allí la sorprendía, pero cuando llegó al final de la hoja estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Lo que habían arrojado los resultados de la prueba de ADN que le habían realizado a la sangre del guante era imposible. Shizune volvió a leer la última línea de la cuartilla para asegurarse de que no había entendido mal.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —decía mientras estiraba la mano hacia el teléfono—. Es un error, definitivamente un error… _él_ no puede ser el asesino, no puede serlo.

Cuando su mano estuvo a escasos centímetros del teléfono sintió un golpe seco en la espalda y se dobló hacia adelante, asustada y dolorida. Cayó al suelo, retorciéndose, cuando vio una figura vestida completamente de negro, el rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas que dejaba al descubierto unos ojos castaños que no reconocía. Comprendiendo de repente la situación en la que se encontraba, Shizune se puso de pie como pudo, lista para ofrecer resistencia, pero el cansancio acumulado y el golpe en la espalda habían minado bastante sus fuerzas. De todas formas consiguió defenderse bastante bien cuando un puño se acercó a gran velocidad a su rostro e inclusive consiguió golpear a su agresor en el estómago. Después de unos minutos de forcejeo Shizune estaba demasiado agotada para esquivar los golpes y recibió dos patadas, una en la espalda y la otra en la pierna.

—_Tiene que haber una manera_ —pensaba la pelinegra mientras se agachaba justo a tiempo para evitar un codazo en plena nariz—. _Tiene que haber una manera._

Pero si había una manera o no, Shizune nunca llegó a saberlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su agresor encajó un golpe particularmente fuerte en la boca del estómago de la pelinegra, lo que causó que ésta cayera de rodillas y se golpeara la cabeza contra el borde del escritorio. Aturdida e impotente, Shizune vio como la figura de negro sacaba una jeringuilla del bolsillo de su pantalón y se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello. Intentó moverse, pero tenía el cuerpo entumecido y ya casi no lo sentía. Unos angustiosos segundos y el pinchazo por fin llegó. La morena se sacudió un momento por el dolor que le causaba la aguja al atravesar su piel, pero rápidamente comenzó a perder la conciencia de lo que sucedía. Justo antes de cerrar los ojos vio como la figura se acercaba a su escritorio, recogía la cuartilla del suelo y abandonaba la oficina con su portátil bajo el brazo. Un minuto después, Haruyama Shizune estaba muerta y nadie tenía ni la menor idea.

* * *

_La escena era devastadora. Una habitación de paredes blancas y cuerpo destrozado. Un pequeño niño rubio llorando a lágrima viva mientras que un hombre encapuchado continuaba disparando a la mujer de cabello pelirrojo, sin importarle que su hijo estuviese allí. Naruto luchaba contra las cuerdas que lo ataban, intentando desesperadamente llegar a su madre, pero un segundo cuerpo mutilado hizo que se congelara en su sitio. Detrás de toda la sangre y los orificios de las balas, el rubio pudo distinguir lo que antes era el rostro de su padre y gritó con tanta intensidad que ningún sonido salió de su garganta, pero cuando el cañón de la pistola se enterró en su frente, no pudo evitar soltar un espantoso alarido. Iba a morir, iba a morir. _

— ¡Naruto! ¡Baka, tranquilízate! —la voz se le hacía tremendamente familiar, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era escapar de la pistola y de las balas en su interior. Continuó sacudiéndose con fuerza y luchando contra la firme presión que sentía en los brazos—. ¡Cálmate!

En sueños corría por esa habitación de paredes blancas, ahora salpicadas en sangre, intentado escapar. Las balas pasaban rozándolo, abriendo cortes en su piel, y lentamente comenzaba a perder la fuerza. De repente, en algún lugar de su mente, se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando y la macabra imagen fue reemplazada por un rostro crispado, enmarcado por sedoso cabello negro.

* * *

Sasuke regresó al hospital media hora antes de las tres de la tarde. Sakura y Sai ya se habían ido y la única compañía que tenía Naruto en la habitación era la misma enfermera con la que el moreno había montado guardia esa misma madrugada. La saludó con una cabezada y en lugar de sentarse junto a ella en el sillón, agarró una silla ubicada en el rincón y se sentó junto a la camilla, mirando fijamente a Naruto, quién se removía ligeramente en la cama, como si estuviese soñando. Iba a sujetarle la mano, pero en lo que toma parpadear el rubio comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón mientras que gruesas lágrimas le resbalaban por el rostro. Dejándose guiar por su instinto, Sasuke agarró a Naruto firmemente de los brazos para evitar que se hiciera daño mientras que la enfermera corría fuera de la habitación en busca de nuevos sedantes y un doctor.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Baka, tranquilízate! —le gruñó, al tiempo que luchaba por mantenerlo quieto. La piel morena se le estaba amoratando por la fuerza con la que intentaba soltarse y él casi no podía someterlo—. ¡Cálmate!

De repente Naruto dejó de gritar y de moverse y abrió los ojos. Una chispa de reconocimiento brilló en ese azul infinito y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente despierto.

— ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? —Inquirió el pelinegro, aliviando un poco la presión de sus manos, pero sin soltarlo del todo—. ¿Por qué te pusiste así de la nada?

—Pesadillas —murmuró Naruto con voz ronca, casi inexistente—. Una espantosa pesadilla.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía ni por qué lo hacía, Sasuke abrazó a Naruto con fuerza. El rubio se paralizó por unos breves segundos antes de devolver el gesto, sintiéndose mucho más seguro. Podía tener veintitrés años, pero cuando tenía pesadillas se convertía en un niño pequeño. Se sacudió ligeramente cuando recordó el rostro desfigurado de su padre y agradeció de todo corazón que Sasuke estuviese allí con él. La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese instante y ambos se separaron de golpe. Neji, jeringuilla en mano, cruzó la habitación en tres largas zancadas y sin dudar un segundo inyectó la nueva dosis de sedantes directamente en el brazo del rubio. Naruto comenzó a cerrar los ojos y unos minutos después estaba completamente dormido.

— ¿Qué paso? —Preguntó el castaño a su primo, guardándose la jeringa vacía en uno de los bolsillos de la bata—. Kairi dice que se puso a gritar de pronto.

—Pesadillas, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo —repuso el moreno, esforzándose por controlar los latidos de su corazón. El haber tenido a Naruto tan cerca le había puesto estúpidamente nervioso—. ¿Sabías que tenía pesadillas?

—No, para nada. Llamaré a Tsunade-sama para preguntarle, total, ella es su abuela.

Después de revisar las constantes vitales de Naruto, Neji abandonó la habitación para continuar con su ronda habitual por los pasillos del hospital. Nuevamente en calma, Sasuke se sentó en la silla junto a la camilla y no le quitó los ojos de encima al rubio. Inclusive la enfermera había dejado de leer sus revistas y contemplaba el rostro de Naruto con una expresión indescifrable.

— _¿Quién demonios eres? _—se preguntó Sasuke mentalmente—. _¿Quién demonios eres, Uzumaki Naruto?_

* * *

Sakura supo que algo no andaba bien cuando la bandeja de titanio dónde reposaban sus instrumentos para las autopsias se cayó de la repisa. Nerviosa, se acercó a recoger el estropicio, y en el preciso momento en el que sujetaba un escalpelo por el asa, Sai irrumpió de golpe en el depósito. Tenía las manos ensangrentadas y estaba más pálido de lo normal.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó entrecortadamente—. Yamato nos necesita en el laboratorio ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó mientras se quitaba la bata y seguía Sai por el largo pasillo que conectaba el depósito con el recibidor—. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó por segunda vez dado que Sai no le respondía.

—Shizune-san está muerta. La asesinaron.

El resto del trayecto hacia el lobby de los ascensores lo hicieron corriendo. Unos minutos después las puertas del armatoste se abrían en el quinto piso, que bullía de actividad. Entre algunas de las personas Sakura reconoció a Alesia, la laboratorista estrella del Anbu raíz y fue a la primera persona a la que interrogó acerca de lo que sucedía. Pero ni ella ni nadie parecían entender del todo la situación, así que la pelirosa comenzó a buscar a Kakashi frenéticamente con la mirada hasta que distinguió la cabellera gris de su jefe perderse tras la puerta hidráulica que llevaba al laboratorio. Sakura le dio alcance en el mismo instante en que Kakashi habría la puerta de la oficina para encontrarse con el cuerpo ligeramente azulado de Shizune tirando en el suelo.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —susurró Sakura y se arrodilló junto a la pelinegra. Tras echarle un rápido vistazo distinguió la marca de pinchazo justo sobre la yugular y sintió como comenzaba a hervirle la sangre—. Imbécil.

—Alguien se ha llevado la portátil de Shizune —comentó Kakashi después de revisar la habitación—. Los resultados de la prueba de ADN debían estar allí.

— ¡Kakashi-sempai! —Yamato irrumpió en la oficina con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Venga rápido. Encontramos otro cuerpo y al parecer todas las computadoras de la estación C han sido dañadas. Los discos duros no están, toda la información ha desaparecido.

Kakashi se llevó una mano al rostro, desesperado. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Cómo se les habían salido las cosas de las manos?

—Yamato, llama a la Hokage, ella tiene que saber sobre esto.

Y sin añadir nada más salió de la oficina de Shizune rumbo a la estación C.

* * *

_**Notas de Autor: **Las cosas están de la siguiente manera: FUERA DE CONTROL! No tengo ni la menor idea de que poner en este espacio as{i que simplemente vamos a dejar las cosas así. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _

_P.D.: Una aclaración - Kumogakure es la aldea oculta de las nubes en el país del rayo. _


	9. Chapter 9

**He vuelto! Aquí les traigo el capítulo nueve de la bella durmiente. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, como siempre, me animan a continuar. Bueno, no los molesto más. A leer!**

* * *

_Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**La Bella Durmiente**

**-9-**

—Nara-san, el General quiere verlo.

Shikamaru despidió a la secretaria con un vago gesto de la mano y continuó tecleando en su portátil. Llevaba todo el día atado al escritorio, escribiendo un informe para la junta de esa noche con la Hokage. Él era un estratega militar, no una secretaria, pero por algún desconocido motivo, el General le había encomendado esa misión. Decía que era de suma importancia que no hubiese errores. Soltó un bufido, tecleó unas cuantas cosas más y salió de la oficina arrastrando los pies. La base de las Fuerzas Especiales era una fortaleza gigantesca rodeada por un muro de concreto, que era vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día por un complicado sistema de cámaras infrarrojas y sensores de movimiento. Si un pájaro se posaba en el muro, los de seguridad lo sabrían. Dentro las cosas cambiaban un poco. El suelo estaba alfombrado en rojo, las paredes estaban forradas de madera y toda tenia mobiliaria muy elegante, pero todo el mundo, desde la secretaria más insignificante hasta el hombre más importante, tenía siempre armas a la mano. Nunca se sabía cuando podría pasar algo fuera de lo normal. A veces era imposible creer que dentro de esas paredes se tomaran muchas de las decisiones más importantes de la nación.

Atravesó un abarrotado pasillo y llegó al lobby de los ascensores, presionó el botón tres y el ascensor comenzó a bajar. A diferencia de la mayoría de los edificios en Konoha, la base era una construcción subterránea. El primer piso, el que estaba sobre la tierra, era algo así como un conjunto de oficinas desde dónde se redactaban cartas, comunicados y esas cosas. Todo el personal de esa planta estaba compuesto por mujeres… y él había ido a parar allí, a una oficina que no era suya, a hacer de secretaria temporal. Los otros cuatro pisos, construidos bajo tierra, consistían en el centro de comandos especiales, otro bloque de oficinas (para los jefes de jefes y para otras personas importantes), un depósito de armamento unido una zona de entrenamiento para los nuevos elementos, y finalmente un bunker de hierro forjado y aleación de plomo con una increíble capacidad para mil personas. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron por segunda vez y Shikamaru salió hacia un pequeño lobby iluminado tenuemente. Casi por inercia tomó el pasillo de la izquierda, pasó de largo su oficina y subió un tramo de escaleras hasta llegar a una única puerta de hoja doble. El guarda apostado afuera avisó de su llegada y le permitieron pasar.

— ¿Quería verme, General? —Preguntó el Nara, conteniendo un bostezo—. El informe todavía no está listo.

—Me encargaré de que alguien lo termine por ti, Shikamaru —convino Itachi sin levantar la mirada de los papeles frente a él—.Te necesito de inmediato a la estación de trenes. El Kazekage está a punto de llegar y viene con una escolta encubierta. Necesitará mucha más seguridad.

—Con el debido respeto, señor, pero usted tiene a más de cien cabos a su disposición; ellos podrían serle de más ayuda.

—La mayoría de nuestros cabos están entrenando en este momento, y otro grupo está en el cuartel general del Anbu asistiendo al departamento de policía por que uno de sus empleados fue asesinado ayer en la tarde, así que prefiero que la vida del Kazekage esté en tus manos que en la de adolescentes con mariposas en la cabeza que creen que por haber aguantado las preliminares del ejercito tienen la capacidad suficiente para proteger a un hombre como Sabaku no Gaara.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. Itachi tenía razón. No iban a dejar la vida del Kazekage a cuidado de una banda de novatos con afición a disparar sus armas cuando no era necesario. Se cruzó de brazos y recostó en la pared.

— ¿Cuántos hombres me recomienda, señor?

—Tú y alguien más, no quiero que llamen demasiado la atención; es más, irán vestidos de civiles —Itachi se quitó los lentes y se acarició el puente de la nariz. Estaba muy cansado—. Pasando a otro tema. Temari, tu novia, ya se ha posicionado como Kazekage temporal y necesitará de protección. He seleccionado un grupo de soldados para enviarlos como apoyo a la milicia de Suna, pero no daré luz verde al avance hasta que no los hayas aprobado.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Yo también he estado enamorado, Shikamaru, y cuando estás enamorado la seguridad y el bienestar de la persona que amas se convierte en tu prioridad.

El moreno se sintió repentinamente incómodo, aunque no lo dejó notar. Respetaba a Itachi por sobre todas las cosas, pero esa habilidad que tenía para leer los corazones de las personas le ponía los pelos de punta. Cambiando bruscamente de tema preguntó que armas llevarían bajo la ropa y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo. Regresó al primer piso por su portátil y bajó por las mismas hasta su oficina, dónde cambió su uniforme por unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa de rayas blancas con negro. Sacó una sencilla pistola del primer cajón de su escritorio y tras revisar que estuviese cargada, se encaminó hacia la oficina al lado de la suya.

—Cámbiate —dijo con amargura y se recostó nuevamente contra la pared—. El General quiere que hagamos de escolta del Kazekage, que movió su viaje para hoy en lugar del lunes… _tsk_, que problemático.

— ¿Y decir por favor es tan difícil para ti? —replicó Inuzuka Kiba, jefe del departamento de rastreo especializado, mientras comenzaba desvestirse. Él, como todos lo militares de alto rango, llevaba una muda de ropa civil por si acaso necesitaban ir de encubiertos por la calle—. ¿Te dijo por qué tu cuñado viene antes?

—No lo llames así.

—Pero eso es, además estamos solos —se colocó unos vaqueros y una camiseta verde limón. Agarró una pistola de la repisa más alta del estante y la cargó—. Explícame por que vamos nosotros y no unos cuantos cabos.

—Piénsalo detenidamente: ¿de verdad unos adolescentes podrían cuidar al Kazekage? Responde con sinceridad.

—Tienes un punto. ¿Quién más viene con nosotros?

—Nadie, vámonos.

* * *

— ¿Sasuke, que haces aquí?

Naruto estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, moviéndose por la habitación. Había mudado la bata del hospital por una sudadera y unos vaqueros y se veía sorprendentemente bien a pesar de haber pasado sedado un día y medio. El moreno dejó su maletín a un lado y se quitó la larga gabardina negra. Sakura lo había llamado la noche anterior a pedirle que recogiese a Naruto en el hospital por que todo el personal del cuartel estaba encerrado dentro del edificio hasta nuevo aviso. No preguntó por qué tomaban medidas tan drásticas, pero podía imaginárselo. A la final aceptó y reacomodó su agenda para poder ir a verlo.

—Vengo a recogerte, dobe, ¿no es obvio? —replicó mientras ponía los seguros en las ruedas para que el rubio dejara de moverse—. Pareces un crío.

—Cállate.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, cediéndole paso a Neji, que venía acompañado por una paliducha y silenciosa enfermera. Saludó a su primo con una cabezada y a Naruto le estrechó la mano antes de comenzar a revisarle las piernas por encima de los vaqueros.

— ¿Puede sentir esto? —Preguntó mientras le propinaba golpecitos en la rodilla; Naruto negó con la cabeza—. No se preocupe, con la rehabilitación eso cambiará —se puso de pie y se acomodó la bata—. Ayer se le entregó a su compañero de piso una copia de los horarios de la rehabilitación y las medicinas que debe comprar. Mañana es su primera sesión, no puede faltar.

Naruto asintió secamente con la cabeza. Sasuke, en cambio, frunció el entrecejo. Si Sakura estaba encerrada dentro del cuartel eso significaba que Sai también.

— ¿Quién tiene que traerlo? —preguntó el moreno, cruzándose de brazos.

—Su compañero, por su puesto. Necesita estar acompañado al menos en las primeras cuatro sesiones, que es más o menos lo que le tomará ponerse de pie él solo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Les contó sobre la llamada de Sakura. Neji asintió levemente con la cabeza y envió a la enfermera que lo acompañaba a que trajera una copia del horario que le habían entregado a Sai; Naruto, en cambio, estaba histérico. Alguien había sido asesinado dentro de los muros de una de las fortalezas más impenetrables de la nación del fuego, no le cabía duda. Encerrar al personal, o ponerlos en cuarentena, como decían algunos, era el proceso básico a seguir si algo como eso sucedía. Nadie salía y nadie entraba. Y él, atrapado en esa silla de ruedas, no podía hacer nada. Aunque si estuviese sano tampoco hubiese servido de mucho. Abrir las puertas del cuartel en cuarentena estaba estrictamente prohibido. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, destrabó las ruedas y se deslizó hasta la ventana de su habitación. Desde allí podía distinguir la silueta del cuartel en medio de un mar de edificios.

—Neji-san —la enfermera ya había regresado con una copia del impreso—. Aquí tiene.

El castaño la recibió y se la entregó a Sasuke.

—Si sus compañeros están encerrados alguien tendrá que hacerse cargo de llevar y traer a Naruto a la rehabilitación. Podríamos atrasar el proceso hasta que todo acabe, pero si hacemos eso es posible que la recuperación se tarde mucho más —se acercó un poco a su incrédulo primo y le puso una mano en el hombro—. Se lo debes después de todo Sasuke. Él está metido en este lío por ti.

—Está bien —concedió después de pensárselo unos minutos. Se guardó el impreso en el bolsillo del pantalón y se puso la gabardina—. Si eso es todo, me lo llevo.

—Espera un momento —Neji caminó hasta el rubio y volteó la silla para poder mirarlo a la cara—. Uzumaki-san, quiero presentarle a Maki —señaló a la enfermera paliducha—, ella se encargará de cuidarlo hasta que esté completamente recuperado.

—No necesito una niñera, puedo valerme por mi mismo.

—No se lo estaba sugiriendo, Uzumaki-san, es una orden. No pienso permitir que regrese a su departamento sin los cuidados adecuados. No por que haya perdido temporalmente el movimiento de las piernas quiere decir que las cosas van a ser más fáciles para usted; va a necesitar ayuda para realizar actividades diarias, así que no me ponga reparos.

Sasuke, presintiendo que la cosa iba a salirse de madres, intervino:

—Por hoy yo me encargaré de cuidarlo —ofreció casi sin pensar—. La dirección de Naruto seguramente está guardada en la base de datos del hospital, así que la enfermera puede ir mañana a su departamento.

Y antes de que Neji o Naruto pudiesen replicar, el moreno sujetó firmemente la silla y la empujó hacia la puerta; de camino recogió su maletín y lo colocó en el inmóvil regazo del rubio. Sabía que Naruto estaba conteniéndose las ganas de pelear, pero también sabía que ni bien saliesen por la puerta principal, nada lograría calmarlo.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto por mí? Ni siquiera somos amigos, a penas nos conocemos —preguntó el rubio de improviso.

Sasuke se lo pensó unos momentos.

—Te lo debo —repuso por toda explicación. No le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. Si le decía que lo hacía no solo por que se lo debía, si no por que era la excusa perfecta para verlo, las cosas iban a ponerse raras, así que cambió de tema—. ¿Estás preocupado por lo que pasó en el cuartel?

—Sí —se llevó una mano a la nuca—. ¿Sakura te dijo lo que pasó?

—No, sólo me pidió que viniese a recogerte. ¿Tú tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa?

—El cuartel ha sido sometido a cuarentena —le explicó lo que aquel proceso significaba—. Nunca, en toda la historia del cuartel, ha sucedido algo como esto. Todos los que aspiran a ser nuevos miembros son entrenados para reaccionar de cierta forma en este tipo de situaciones, pero todos fueron casos hipotéticos. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que algo como un asesinato sucediera dentro del lugar que impide que los asesinatos sucedan en primer lugar…

— ¿Pero por qué encierran a todos?

Habían llegado al estacionamiento. Sasuke interrumpió la conversación para ayudar al rubio a subirse al auto. Después de dejarlo bien sentado y con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, guardó la silla de ruedas en el baúl y entró también al auto. Encendió el motor y en pocos minutos ya estaban recorriendo las atestadas calles de Konoha.

—Entonces, dime por que los encierran a todos —retomó el moreno la conversación. No era una persona dada a hablar, pero con Naruto eso cambiaba. Le gustaba conversar con él, a pesar de que las pocas veces que se habían visto había sido para tratar asuntos del trabajo.

—Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que el asesino todavía se encuentre dentro del edificio, de esa forma los altos mandos pueden atrapar al culpable más rápido, aunque dudo que ese tipo siga allí. Si logró colarse y matar a alguien sin que nadie se diese cuenta, es más probable que también haya podido salir… a menos que… a menos que —la idea era tan descabellada que hasta sonaba ridícula con solo pensarla— a menos que el asesino sea alguien de los nuestros. Así sería más sencillo.

Después de eso decidieron dejar el tema de la cuarentena para concentrarse en algo mucho más importante: que iban a hacer el resto del día. Naruto no podía ir a su oficina y no tenía ninguna gana de quedarse solo en el departamento. A la final, tras discutir por quince minutos, Sasuke decidió llevarse a Naruto a _su_ oficina. A parte del caso de la Bella Durmiente, Sasuke también estaba a cargo de litigios menores y por eso siempre estaba trabajando. El rubio aceptó de mala gana y no abrió la boca hasta que no llegaron al edificio dónde la firma de abogados de la que el moreno era dueño, tenía su cede principal.

Al igual que en el hospital, Sasuke ayudó a Naruto a sentarse en la silla de ruedas y lo empujó por los pasillos hasta llegar a los ascensores. Todo el mundo los miraba y murmuraba a su paso. En ese edificio no sólo estaba la firma de abogados, si no que otras tres compañías tenían sus oficinas allí. De todas maneras todo el mundo estaba al tanto de lo que hacía todo el mundo, así que los rumores de la fría personalidad de Sasuke habían llegado lejos. Nadie podía creer lo que veía: Uchiha Sasuke, el eterno solitario (como le llamaban las mujeres a su espalda) acompañado por un misterioso rubio en silla de ruedas.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el último piso y salieron a un pequeño lobby alfombrado. Sasuke empujó la silla hacia adelante y a medida que avanzaba iba señalándole al rubio de quién y que se hacía en cada oficina. Finalmente llegaron a la oficina de Sasuke, dónde Kairi, su secretaria, le esperaba junto a la puerta, con cara de pánico.

—Uchiha-san, tiene visita —anunció con voz temblorosa—. Suigetsu-san vino a verlo, pero como no estaba decidió esperarlo. Está adentro, acompañado por Karin-san. Le dije que a usted no le gustaba que nadie entrase en su oficina cuando usted no estaba allí, pero no hizo caso y entró.

—Y es ahí cuando llamas a seguridad —dijo Sasuke con voz seca—. Regresa a tu puesto y no me pases llamadas hasta que Suigetsu no se haya ido.

—Claro que sí.

Kairi corrió rápidamente a su escritorio y no levantó la cabeza hasta que se hubo asegurado de que Sasuke y su acompañante habían desaparecido del pasillo. Dentro de la oficina, el silencio era palpable. Sasuke, estoico como siempre, se quitó la gabardina con total naturalidad y la colgó del perchero junto a la puerta; agarró su maletín de las piernas de Naruto y lo dejó junto al escritorio; luego encendió su portátil, introdujo la clave, esperó a que se cargara y abrió una carpeta repleta de documentos, todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de tres pares de ojos. Haciendo caso omiso de sus visitantes, Sasuke le hizo señas a Naruto para que se acercara. El rubio se ubicó junto a la silla del moreno y puso los seguros para que no se moviesen las ruedas.

— ¿Y quién es él? —Preguntó Suigetsu en un intento de romper el silencio—. Sasuke…

—Uzumaki Naruto, detective de homicidios. Ellos son Hitsugaya Suigetsu y Takaoshi Karin. Suigetsu trabaja en la base de las fuerzas especiales como extensión de esta firma de abogados y Karin… bueno, es su esposa.

Naruto los saludó con una seca cabezada e intentó sonreír cuando ellos le devolvieron el gesto, pero por algún motivo ese par no le daban buena espina.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Sasuke —dijo Suigetsu con tono grave—. A solas —añadió, lanzando una envenenada mirada al rubio.

—Karin, vete —la pelirroja frunció el entrecejo, pero aún así hizo caso a Sasuke y salió de la oficina—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no la traigas aquí?

—Te dije que quería hablar a solas —replicó el peli plateado pasando olímpicamente de la pregunta—. ¿Por qué está él aquí?

—Naruto se queda por que a mí me da la gana —ágil, agarró al rubio del brazo para evitar que le quitase los seguros a la silla—. Si te molesta la compañía, allí tienes la puerta.

Suigetsu aceptó a regañadientes y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tu hermano ha contratado un guardaespaldas nuevo para ti —explicó Suigetsu—. No me ha dicho quién es, pero está bastante contento con su elección. Todavía no va estar de activo por que dice que tiene que esperar a que salga del hospital o algo así.

— ¿Un convaleciente a mi cargo? Eso sí que es nuevo.

—Ya te he dicho que hace lo que hace por que se preocupa por ti, deberías darle un poco de-.

—Y yo ya te he dicho que él no se preocuparía por mí nunca —le cortó el moreno, irritado—. ¿Para eso viniste hasta acá? ¿Para darme la misma cátedra de que Itachi se preocupa por mí? Si ya terminaste, vete, que tengo cosas que hacer.

—No, no he terminado —sacó un sobre pequeño y perfectamente cerrado del bolsillo interior de su saco—. Es un informe policial de Kumogakure. Se lo enviaron al departamento de Suna ayer en la tarde; se suponía que debía llegar esta mañana a la oficina de la Hokage, pero Itachi todavía no ha dado parte sobre esto.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, pero tiene que ver con los asesinatos ocurridos aquí y en Suna hace unos cuantos días. Al parecer Kumogakure está teniendo los mismos problemas. Leí el informe completo en la oficina de Itachi.

—A veces pienso que eres la secretaria de mi hermano y no un abogado. ¿Algo más?

—No se si sea relevante, pero escuché que el Kazekage adelantó su viaje de la semana que viene —Naruto saltó en su silla, llamando la atención de Sasuke—. Ayer en la tarde se embarcó en un tren de pasajeros que venía hacia acá. Fue un cambio de último minuto, al parecer.

—Extraño, pero no relevante.

—Como sea, eso es todo —se puso bruscamente de pie, rodeó el escritorio y besó a Sasuke en la barbilla, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al rubio—. Cuando pueda te envío una copia del informe oficial de Kumogakure —dicho eso, salió de la oficina.

Naruto estaba petrificado. Había olvidado por completo que Gaara venía de visita, pero eso no se comparaba en nada con lo que acababa de suceder. Ese tipo había invadido el espacio personal de Sasuke con tanta facilidad que hasta parecía mentira, y lo peor era que Sasuke no había hecho nada por evitarlo. Se llevó una mano al rostro, intentando desenmarañar sus pensamientos. No debía molestarle que algo como eso sucediera, puesto que él no era nadie para el moreno, pero si era extraño que un hombre _casado con una mujer_ besara a otro hombre en la barbilla.

—No hagas caso a lo que ha hecho —dijo Sasuke, como leyendo los pensamientos del rubio—. Todos tenemos secretos y él es uno de los míos.

—Está casado —repuso el rubio, frunciendo el ceño—. No es correcto permitirle hacer ese tipo de cosas. A ti parece no importarte.

—No me importa por que no significa nada. Suigetsu es un caso especial, pero no representa nada para mí —aseguró—. Simplemente le sigo el juego por que si no se pone pesado.

—No es una buena excusa.

—Y a todo esto, ¿por qué estás tan enojado?

Para esa pregunta el rubio no tenía respuesta, así que decidió guardar silencio. Miró a Sasuke de reojo, que en un instante había sacado sus lentes y ahora los tenía colgados sobre el puente de la nariz. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía bien, demasiado para admitirlo aún en su cabeza y luego se abofeteó mentalmente por ello.

* * *

Jiraiya entró en la oficina sin anunciarse, como llevaba haciendo por quince años. Tsunade levantó la mirada de su billete de lotería y con una mueca en el rostro, lo invitó a sentarse. Siempre llegaba puntual, aún cuando ella guardaba esperanzas de que se demorase un poco. Dejó el billete a un lado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Creo que sabes por que te he hecho venir —Jiraiya asintió levemente con la cabeza—. Necesito que regreses a tu antiguo trabajo, así sea temporalmente. Las cosas están saliéndose de control y un par de ojos extra siempre en bien recibido —metió la mano en el cajón abierto a su izquierda y sacó un sobre manila, que le entregó a su ex marido—. Son reportes de nuestros espías en las demás naciones. Al parecer tenemos más de un príncipe en el castillo.

—Lo dices por los ataques a Suna —no era una pregunta—. Creí que eso estaba resuelto.

—Lo estaba hasta hace cinco minutos que recibí esto —le entregó también un sobre ajado con el sello de la base de las Fuerzas Especiales en el reverso—. Un informe policial de Kumogakure. Los mismos asesinatos: dos políticos muertos en menos de una semana, sin marcas visibles de forcejeo y un pinchazo en el cuello. O nuestro asesino tiene la capacidad de la tele transportación, o tiene compañía. Yo, personalmente, me apuesto todo a la segunda opción.

— ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

—Investiga. Toda nación tiene sus secretos y debemos descubrirlos por nuestro propio bien. Quiero informes, archivos, cualquier información que puedas conseguir sobre bandas criminales en las cinco naciones. Tal vez encontremos una conexión.

—Mi bufete va a quedarse sin cabeza si es que me marcho —metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó su móvil—. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Promueve a Hinata y dale carta abierta para contratar a alguien que llene su lugar. Esa muchacha tiene habilidades para este negocio, lo hará bien.

—No tiene una idea de lo que es la defensa personal, Tsunade. Mi puesto es un puesto peligroso. ¿De verdad vas a arriesgar su vida de esa forma?

—Ya me encargaré yo de que aprenda, ahora vete y haz lo que te he pedido.

Jiraiya salió rápidamente de la oficina, dejando a Tsunade con sus pensamientos. Estaba realmente estresada, pero todavía no podía sucumbir ante la presión. Sin Shizune las cosas se le hacían más difíciles de lo normal y fue justo después de su muerte que se dio cuenta de que de verdad necesitaba de su compañía. Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas de frustración y cuando los abrió de nuevo en ellos solo brillaba la resignación. No podía cambiar lo sucedido, pero podía prevenir que algo como eso se repitiera en el futuro. Pero primero tenía que asegurarse de que su nieto estaba bien. No lo había visto desde el día que lo ingresaron en el hospital y se suponía que ya lo habían dado de alta. Agarró su móvil del escritorio y marcó a Naruto, pero le enviaron directamente al buzón. Tal vez tenía el teléfono apagado.

* * *

Desde el último vagón del tren que venía desde Suna, reservado para un solo pasajero, Gaara oteaba distraídamente por la ventana, esperando a que todos los demás pasajeros del tren se bajasen. Por cuestiones de seguridad él no podía salir de allí hasta que el andén estuviese considerablemente vacío, y estaba tan cansado después de casi un día de viaje que el hecho de esperar le resultaba reconfortante. Por fin, media hora después de llegar, su acompañante le indicó que todo estaba despejado y se levantó del cómodo asiento con una reticencia casi palpable. Recogió su equipaje y bajó al andén. Todavía quedaban unas cuantas personas deambulando por los alrededores, entre ellos un rostro familiar. Gaara se sintió realmente aliviado al saber que su segunda escolta era Shikamaru y lo demostró estrechándole la mano con fuerza.

—Este es Inuzuka Kiba, jefe del departamento de rastreo especializado y su segunda escolta —presentó el pelinegro a su compañero—. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Cansado —repuso el pelirrojo, echando a andar hacia la salida—. Pasé toda la noche sin pegar ojo. Lo primero que haré cuando regrese será invertir en la reparación de las vías del tren…

Salieron al estacionamiento, dónde uno de los autos blindados de la base los esperaba con el motor encendido. El escolta que venía desde Suna ocupó el asiento del copiloto, Shikamaru se puso al volante y Kiba y Gaara se sentaron en el asiento trasero. Una vez aseguradas las puertas, el Nara metió primera y salió del estacionamiento de la estación. No tenía idea de a donde debía llevar a Gaara, pero supuso que lo primero que debía hacer era ir hacia la torre de la Hokage.

—Necesito ir al hospital —dijo Gaara cinco minutos después—. Es importante.

Sin hacer preguntas Shikamaru cambió de rumbo y en poco tiempo aparcaban frente a la puerta de entrada del hospital. Gaara se bajó inmediatamente del auto, seguido por su escolta y Kiba, quién accionó disimuladamente el tirador de su pistola y la escondió dentro del bolsillo delantero de los vaqueros para poder sacarla con facilidad. La recepcionista del hospital palideció al reconocer a Gaara, pero logró mantener la compostura.

—Busco a Uzumaki Naruto.

—Un momento —la recepcionista tecleó el nombre en el buscador de la base de datos y la respuesta salió casi de inmediato—. Uzumaki-san fue dado de alta esta mañana, lo siento.

— ¿Quién fue su médico encargado?

—Hyuuga Neji-san —indicó la muchacha al leer el informe.

—Debo hablar con él.

—Por supuesto.

Con manos temblorosas la recepcionista agarró el teléfono y marcó un número de tres dígitos. Mantuvo una discreta conversación con alguien en uno de los pisos superiores y luego colgó.

—Neji-san los recibirá en su oficina. Segundo piso, primera puerta a la derecha.

—Gracias.

Se adentraron en los pasillos del hospital hasta encontrar unas escaleras. Una vez en el segundo piso no fue difícil dar con la puerta de la oficina de Neji. Gaara llamó dos veces con los nudillos y una voz les permitió pasar. Neji arqueó las cejas al ver a sus visitas, pero no dio más señales de reconocer en Gaara al Kazekage. Lo invitó a sentarse y le estrechó la mano con total naturalidad. Kiba se recostó contra la pared y guiñó un ojo al doctor.

— ¿A que debo su visita, Gaara-sama?

—Necesito saber el paradero de uno de sus pacientes —repuso Gaara, cruzándose de brazos—. Uzumaki Naruto.

Eso sí que lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿De donde conocía Naruto al Kazekage?

—Me temo que no tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar. Esta mañana vinieron a recogerlo y no he sabido nada más de él.

—Pero seguramente recordará el nombre de la persona que se lo llevó.

—Pues sí —metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la bata y sacó el móvil—. Si me da unos minutos puedo intentar contactarlo.

—Tómese el tiempo que necesite.

Neji se puso de pie y salió al pasillo, al tiempo que marcaba el número de Sasuke. Al segundo timbrazo de la línea, su primo contestó.

— ¿Dónde estás?... no vas a creer quién está preguntando por Naruto… el Kazekage en persona; ahora mismo está en mi oficina… ¿debería darle tu dirección? Por que parece bastante preocupado… está bien, adiós —colgó y volvió a entrar a la oficina—. Le daré la dirección. Cuando llegue al edificio debe preguntar por Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

— ¿Lo conoce? —Neji sabía que la respuesta era sí. Su primo había sido enviado a Suna para estudiar técnicas de espionaje y su primera entrevista con el Kazekage no había sido un éxito que se diga debido a las diferencias personales. Escribió la dirección de la oficina de su primo en pedazo de papel y luego se lo entregó a Gaara.

—Puede decirse que sí —se guardó el papel en el bolsillo de la túnica característica de la gente que vivía en Suna y se puso rápidamente en pie—. Muchas gracias, Neji-san. Lamento haberle causado tantas molestias.

—Para nada, un placer atenderlo, Gaara-sama.

Volvieron a estrecharse las manos y esta vez fue el pelirrojo quién abandonó la oficina. Metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de la túnica y estrujó el papel que le había dado Neji. ¿Qué demonios hacía Naruto con Uchiha Sasuke? La primera vez que lo había visto había sido hacia cuatro años, cuando llegó a Suna en calidad de estudiante. Venía recomendado por la misma Hokage y Gaara sabía que ella nunca se equivocaba a la hora de escoger a las personas capaces, pero tenía un severo problema de actitud y no parecía intimidado en lo más mínimo a pesar de que se estaba dirigiendo al líder de una nación. Por más que intentó disuadirlo de que tomara el curso de espionaje, Sasuke se negó, no sabía si por capricho o por que de verdad quería hacerlo, pero finalmente tuvo que aceptar que el Uchiha tenía habilidades y sería un buen elemento dentro de sus filas. Lo odiaba de una forma irracional y ahora que sabía que era conocido de Naruto, tal vez más que eso, ese odio se intensificó.

—Acabo de recibir una llamada de la Hokage —anunció Shikamaru cuando Gaara estuvo de nuevo en el auto—. Le espera dentro de diez minutos en su oficina.

—Antes tenemos que ir a otro lado —le entregó la dirección al pelinegro—. ¿Está muy lejos?

—No mucho, pero…

—No dejaré que te metas en problemas, Shikamaru —lo cortó Gaara con amabilidad—. Y por Tsunade-sama no te preocupes, ella entenderá.

Shikamaru dudaba que una mujer como Tsunade comprendiese como podían dejarla plantada, pero una vez más no hizo preguntas y se dirigió hacia la dirección que le había dado Gaara. ¿A quién estaba buscando con tanta insistencia? Debía ser alguien bastante importante para que el Kazekage se tomase la molestia de ir tras él por su propio pie.

* * *

Hinata salió de la oficina de su jefe más confundida de lo que estaba cuando había entrado, pero con el pecho henchido de orgullo. Jiraiya acababa de promoverla a jefa de bufete, lo que significaba que ella era la que mandaba por sobre todos los demás. No comprendía muy bien por qué, pero no hizo preguntas, no sólo por que no le parecía correcto, si no por la preocupación que brillaba en los ojos del anciano. Pasó por su oficina recogiendo sus cosas, pues tenía que irse. Ahora que ella ya no era la representante del bufete, tenía que contratar a alguien de su plena confianza para que la reemplazara, y sólo conocía a una persona con las capacidades para ese trabajo.

— ¿Tienes el contrato que te pedí? —preguntó la pelinegra a su secretaria. La muchacha se lo entregó y Hinata lo guardó en su bolsa—. Muchas gracias.

Ese día no había llevado su auto a la oficina, así que le tocó tomar un taxi, pero francamente no le importaba. Le dio la dirección al conductor y quince minutos después se bajaba frente a la puerta de la florería Yamanaka. Como lo supuso, a esa hora del día Ino no tenía demasiada clientela y podría hablar con ella sin problemas. La saludó a través del cristal y entró en la tienda. La rubia saltó detrás del mostrador para saludarle.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Negocios —dijo con una sonrisa enigmática y dejó su bolsa sobre el mostrador—. ¿Todavía andas buscando trabajo en un bufete?

—Sí, pero nadie está contratando; cinco años estudiando derecho que se van desperdiciados a la basura. Me quedaré atrapada aquí para siempre —añadió con un poco de melodrama—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque vengo a ofrecerte trabajo —sacó el contrato de su bolso y se lo entregó a la rubia—. Me promovieron hace un rato y mi puesto está vacante, así que quiero ofrecértelo. Necesito al mejor equipo conmigo y sé de primera mano que eres buena abogada.

—Te gané en cada uno de los casos de práctica en la academia, así que sí, soy buena.

Ino se tomó veinte minutos para leer el contrato de cabo a rabo y a la final terminó firmando. Comenzaba a trabajar como nueva representante de la firma a la mañana siguiente, lo que le dejaba el resto del día para ajustar cuentas con su familia y encontrar a alguien que la reemplazara como administradora de la florería.

—Cierro en cinco minutos, ¿me esperas para ir a comer juntas?

—Claro.

Cinco minutos después entraban en una cafetería a dos comercios de la florería. La ventana que daba a la calle parecía recién puesta y había un guarda apostado en la esquina más alejada del lugar. Hinata reconoció la cafetería: era la misma dónde habían intentado matar a primo. Se sacudió un poco, pero logró disimularlo. Se sentaron en la de las mesas del centro y una camarera las atendió de inmediato.

—Yo quiero un batido de frutilla y un plato de bizcochos —pidió la rubia sin siquiera mirar el menú—. ¿Hinata?

—Creo que comeré lo mismo.

La camarera asintió levemente con la cabeza y se marchó.

— ¿Te enteraste que hace dos días intentaron matar a alguien en la puerta de esta cafetería? —Preguntó Ino, jugueteando con el azucarero—. Salió en las noticias, pero no dieron nombres. Raro, ¿no te parece?

—Bastante —concedió Hinata—, pero no es difícil adivinar por qué.

— ¿Y eso?

—Sea quien fuere, la persona afectada minimizó a la prensa en su totalidad. Es incómodo tener reporteros pegados a tu espalda todo el tiempo, te lo digo por experiencia —se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Sasuke es muy inteligente.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Te refieres a tu primo?

Hinata le contó lo que había sucedido. Ino no lo podía creer.

—Vaya, ese policía es bastante valiente. Mira que acabar en el hospital por salvar a tu primo… yo no lo hubiera hecho.

—Es su trabajo —la camarera llegó en ese momento con sus pedidos. Los dejó en la mesa y se marchó—. Pero eso no es todo —le dio un sorbo a su batido y se relamió los labios—. Esta mañana se supone que Sasuke debía reunirse conmigo para solucionar unos problemas de un litigio menor, pero canceló la reunión por que tenía que recoger a alguien en el hospital.

—Y tú crees que es ese policía.

—No lo creo, estoy segura. Desde hace dos días que Sasuke está como cambiado, no sé, ya no parece tan amargado y creo que es por Naruto, ese es su nombre.

— ¿Y?

—Bueno, me parece extraño. Tú sabes que Sasuke no es de las personas que se preocupan por los demás, mucho menos por desconocidos, pero a este policía le tiene especial afecto.

—Eso me huele a romance —ofreció Ino al tiempo que se llevaba un bizcocho a la boca—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Sasuke estuvo involucrado con alguien?

—Hace cinco años, con Suigetsu, el esposo de Karin.

— ¡Ala! No sabía que tu amigo raro pateara para ambos lados y mucho menos que tuviera esos gustos.

—Como sea, el caso es que ya es hora de mi primo encuentre a alguien. A este paso va a quedarse soltero para toda la vida.

—Y que lo digas.

* * *

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

— ¿Por qué te pusiste tan nervioso cuando Suigetsu mencionó al Kazekage en frente de ti?

Naruto miró a Sasuke de reojo. Estaban en la oficina del moreno, matando en tiempo con vagas conversaciones, pero hasta ahora no habían tocado temas de índole personal. Le parecía raro que Sasuke se interesara por ese tipo de cosas, pero dado que los problemas con Gaara ya se habían solucionado, no veía motivos para seguir ocultándolo.

—Por que lo conozco —esperó a que Sasuke dejara de mirarlo como si se tratara de una aparición para continuar—. ¿Sabías que soy de Suna? —el moreno asintió—. Bueno, después de la muerte de mis padres la familia del Kazekage me adoptó. Me criaron como un miembro más de la familia y al cumplir los dieciséis años me convertí en el guardaespaldas de Gaara, que en ese tiempo se posicionaba como Kazekage oficial. Tres años después tuvimos una pelea, yo dije cosas que no debía y el dijo cosas que no debía… el caso es que a los diecinueve vine a vivir acá, y por el aprecio que le tenía la Hokage a mis padres decidió adoptarme. Por eso es que dice que soy su nieto.

Sasuke se quedó petrificado por unos breves segundos, pero logró recomponerse. Así que se conocían. Sasuke odiaba a Gaara con toda su alma y el sentimiento era reciproco, pero nunca en la vida se habría imaginado que el mundo fuese tan pequeño. Aún así, sabía que faltaba algo más.

—Pero eso no explica por que te pusiste así —en un intento de conseguir que Naruto le contase la verdad, Sasuke acercó su rostro peligrosamente al del rubio, tanto que podía sentir como se unían sus respiraciones—. ¿Y bien?

—Eso… eso no es de tu incumbencia —intentó echarse para atrás, pero el moreno no se lo permitió—. S-Sasuke… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Exacto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No tenía ni idea, pero era demasiado tarde para detenerse. Se le vino a la mente el recuerdo del beso que le había robado a Naruto mientras todavía estaba en el hospital y el deseo de besarlo otra vez se apoderó de cada fibra de su cuerpo. En un rápido e impredecible movimiento, Sasuke terminó con la distancia que los separaba y atrapó los labios de Naruto en un beso demandante. Recibió respuesta de la boca contraria casi de inmediato. El beso había tomado al rubio por sorpresa, pero más lo sorprendió su propio deseo. Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba Sasuke.

De repente, un ruido los interrumpió. Dejaron de besarse y giraron la cabeza en dirección a la puerta al mismo tiempo: allí, de pie en el umbral, estaba Gaara.

* * *

_**Notas de Autor:** Qué tal me quedó? Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué! Bueno, vamos a lo que nos concierne. Itachi es algo así como un psiquíco. Por Dios! Eso de que sea tan comprensivo con las necesidades de sus subordinados me impresiona y eso que yo escribí la escena. Será que trama algo? Cuarentena! El cuertel del Anbu está cerrado herméticamente. Es comprensible: uno de sus mejores elementos fue asesinado. Qué saldrá de todo eso? Sasuke se ofreció a recoger a Naruto! Eso es hermoso! Y Suigetsu está celoso! Pero bueno, quién no? Gaara llego! Ya era hora! Su visita al hospital no fue lo que el esperaba, pero consiguió una información muy valiosa: Naruto y Sasuke se conocen (La reacción de Neji es rara, quién piensa lo mismo?) LAS COSAS SE PUSIERON BUENAS! Naruto y Sasuke por fin se besaron de manera consciente (¿?) pero Gaara los encontró! ¿Qué pasara? _

_Nos vemos..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Lamento mucho el retraso! Estoy de vacaciones en la casa de mi papá y el internet por acá está limitado (madrastra que me odia) y no puedo usar la computadora todo el tiempo (nuevamente madrastra que me odia) pero he vuelto con el capítulo diez. Muchas gracias como siempre por sus reviews, que me hacen una ilusión tremenda. No tienen ni idea. Bueno, quería decirles una cosa. Una de las escenas del capítulo incluye una autopsia, así que si hay algún médico entre el público de una vez me disculpo por el desastre que es, pero era necesario que la escribiera. Tiene unos cuantos términos médicos. He puesto los significados al final. Creo que nada más, así que los dejo. A leer! **

* * *

_Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**La Bella Durmiente**

**-10-**

Fue el momento más incómodo de su vida, atrapado entre el cuerpo de Sasuke, que estaba a tres centímetros de distancia, respirándole en los labios, y Gaara, que estaba petrificado en el pasillo, mirándolos. Intentó echar la silla para atrás en un acto reflejo, pero el moreno se adelantó al movimiento, sujetándole los brazos con fuerza. Gaara tomó aquello como una provocación y cruzó la oficina a zancadas con el rostro contraído en una mueca de fastidio. Naruto, en medio de los dos, contemplaba el intercambio de miradas como un espectador de un partido de tenis. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que ese par se detestaban.

-Fui a verte al hospital y no estabas allí –por más que intentó no pudo evitar que esas palabras sonaran a reclamo-. ¿Cómo estás?

Naruto iba a contestar, pero el pelinegro se acercó un poco más y lo dejó completamente mudo.

-Está bien, Gaara –repuso Sasuke, perfilando una minúscula sonrisa-. La parálisis es temporal… es más, mañana tiene que ir a rehabilitación. Conmigo –puntualizó.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan atento con los demás?

-¿Y a ti desde cuándo te importa?

La situación era surrealista en todo sentido y Naruto empezaba a cansarse. De un empujón alejó a Sasuke y movió la silla hasta un rincón desde dónde podía escapar sin ningún problema.

-Para tu información, Sasuke, tengo boca y puedo hablar yo solito –Gaara disimuló una sonrisa triunfante, pero cuando el rubio le clavó una furiosa mirada, la mueca se le borró de un plumazo-. Y tú, Gaara, deja de comportarte como un niño. Tus problemas con Sasuke puedes resolverlos en cualquier otro momento. ¿No que estabas preocupado por mí? –el aludido asintió-. Entonces demuéstralo.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, sorprendido. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a controlar su carácter. En su trabajo tenía que lidiar con personas en diferentes estados de ánimo y enojarse no iba a llevarlo a ningún lado. Pero ese beso lo había descompuesto. Estaba nervioso y alterado. Y con Gaara allí la cosa empeoraba. Se tocó distraídamente los labios, recordando el roce. Sasuke le hacía perder el norte con su sola presencia. ¿Cuándo se le había escapado todo de las manos? En ese momento vio por el rabillo del ojo como Gaara salía de la oficina, cabizbajo. Intentó seguirlo, pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

Alcanzó a Gaara dentro del ascensor. Encajó el pie en medio de la puerta y se las apañó para cruzar por el espacio que había dejado abierto. El pelirrojo no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarlo como se mira a una cucaracha y presionó el botón de la planta baja, pero Sasuke detuvo el ascensor con el botón de emergencia.

-Es él, ¿verdad? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Naruto es el guardaespaldas con el que atrapé esa vez?

La idea venía rondándole la cabeza desde hacia tiempo, pero entre una cosa y la otra no le había prestado atención. Naruto se le hacía tremendamente familiar y ahora ya sabía por qué. Cuando había sido enviado a Suna en calidad de estudiante, lo habían alojado en la torre del Kazekage para mantenerlo vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día. Una tarde, cuatro años antes, llegaba demasiado temprano a una de sus reuniones de la tarde con Gaara, y lo que se encontró al torcer en un recodo del pasillo del último piso lo dejó verdaderamente sorprendido: Gaara besándose con uno de sus guardaespaldas, o al menos eso parecía por el uniforme que usaba el chico rubio. En vez de dar media vuelta, Sasuke se quedó allí, a unos prudenciales cuatro metros, observando idiotizado, hasta que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de su presencia. Sin dejar de besar al rubio, le fulminó con la mirada. Una forma poco amable de decirle que se largara. Sin embargo, Sasuke pasó de largo, y por un breve segundo fijó la mirada en el rostro moreno del guardaespaldas. En sus ojos entreabiertos pudo distinguir un destello de color azul…

Gaara asintió de forma casi imperceptible con la cabeza. Sasuke no lo podía creer.

-Cobarde –le espetó en voz baja, acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared del ascensor-. El día que te descubrí fue el mismo día que terminaste con él –se acercó un poco más-. ¿Acaso te daba miedo que todos descubrieran que te habías involucrado con uno de tus empleados? ¿O lo que te daba terror era que se supiera que te habías enamorado de un hombre?

-Cállate. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando –empujó a Sasuke, presionó el botón de emergencia para reactivar en ascensor, y en un momento estaba saliendo al lobby de los ascensores. El moreno lo agarró el brazo y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Llegaste demasiado tarde, Gaara.

Muerto de la furia, el pelirrojo abandonó el edificio. Se subió en el auto y Shikamaru automáticamente asumió que ya había terminado de hacer lo que sea que había ido a hacer y se encaminó hacia la torre.

-Espero que tengas una buena justificación para hacerme esperar cuarenta minutos –le soltó Tsunade ni bien lo vio entrar por la puerta-. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está mi nieto?

El pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente al tiempo que tomaba asiento. Tsunade tenía oídos en todos lados. Declinó la botellita de sake y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

-Está bien –replicó, sorprendido por lo muerta que sonaba su voz-. Una silla de ruedas no puede con él, es demasiado fuerte.

-¿Y dónde está?

Tsunade sabía la respuesta, pero quería escuchar la confirmación de los labios de Gaara. Un par de llamadas al hospital y había dado con el paradero de Naruto, pero de verdad no podía creer que estuviese con _él_.

-Con Uchiha Sasuke… él está cuidándolo.

-Y a ti te molesta –no era una pregunta. Gaara podía ser el Kazekage, pero todavía tenía veintitrés años y no había vivido lo suficiente-. Yo sé lo que mi nieto significa para ti, después de tantos años –el pelirrojo dejó de respirar por un breve segundo-. Tu hermana me lo contó todo y te voy a dar un consejo: nunca persigas al pasado, porque ya es suficiente con que él te persiga a ti.

La conversación murió en ese instante y las formalidades y los protocolos entraron en vigencia. La visita de Gaara a Konoha era puramente personal, pero no por eso menos importante. Se le asignó dos guardaespaldas del ANBU Raíz para que lo siguieran día y noche; un auto del gobierno fue puesto a su disposición para que se moviera a nivel personas; y viviría en la embajada de Suna edificada en el corazón mismo de Konoha.

La reunión duró una hora y durante todo ese tiempo Gaara pudo alejar a Naruto de sus pensamientos, pero ni bien puso un pie fuera de la torre, la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza: había llegado tarde. Cuando había tenido la oportunidad de estar con Naruto no le había dedicado la suficiente atención a su relación por culpa de sus inseguridades. Le costaba admitirlo, pero Sasuke tenía toda la razón en decir que era un cobarde. Le había dado tanto miedo que se supiera que estaba enamorado de un hombre que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ocultarlo. Muy en el fondo, creía que Naruto comprendería todo eso y que nunca lo dejaría. Pero se había equivocado. Naruto comenzó a cansarse, a exigirle que lo reconociera como su pareja, pero nunca hizo nada. Finalmente el rubio decidió que había tenido suficiente y se marchó.

El día que discutió con él, Sasuke los había visto. Naruto no tenía ni la menor idea… Había sido un completo imbécil por dejarse llevar de esa forma, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no tenía sentido seguir llorando sobre la leche derramada. Aún así, siempre había conservado la esperanza de que Naruto lo esperaría, y la idea de que tal vez él seguiría con su vida nunca se le pasó por la cabeza. De repente sintió una ligera presión en el hombro que lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Un hombre uniformado lo miraba con expresión expectante.

-Tengo órdenes de llevarlo a la embajada, Kazekage-sama.

Gaara asintió en silencio y entró al auto. Esa iba a ser una larga semana.

* * *

Hinata entró en la oficina de su primo sin anunciarse y lo que encontró en el interior la dejó muda de la impresión: Sasuke, sentado en una silla, contemplaba a un dormido rubio con una expresión tan suavizada y hasta dulce, que parecía imposible que ese rostro le perteneciera de verdad. Golpeó levemente la puerta y le hizo señas a Sasuke para que la siguiera al pasillo. El moreno, consciente de que esa era la segunda vez que lo atrapaban con las manos en la masa en lo que iba del día, consideró seriamente en estrangular a su secretaria por no anunciar a sus visitas. Agarró su abrigo y salió de la oficina.

-Lo siento –murmuró la pelinegra tras presionar el botón de bajada del ascensor-. ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo en tu sillón?

-Efectos secundarios de los sedantes.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos entraron en él. Hinata presionó el botón del vestíbulo y no reanudaron su conversación hasta que estuvieron a una cuadra de distancia del edificio, sentados una banca de un parque cercano. Hinata sabía que Sasuke estaba molesto por la intrusión, pero no daba señales de ello, lo cual era todavía más preocupante. Se removió, incómoda, buscando la mejor manera de comenzar, pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

-Él es el policía del que te hablé, Naruto –dijo con la mirada pérdida en las copas de los árboles que los rodeaban-. Me ofrecí a cuidarlo por hoy.

-Oh, ya veo –repuso la pelinegra, comprendiendo un poco la situación-. Te sientes culpable por lo que le pasó, ¿verdad? –Sasuke no dijo nada, así que tomó su silencio como una afirmación-. Y no hacer todo esto porque crees que se lo debes, sino porque es la excusa perfecta para estar con él –otra vez silencio, pero el rubor en las pálidas mejillas de su primo fue suficiente-. Me alegro por ti, Sasuke. Ya era hora de que encontraras a alguien.

-Hn.

-Tú siempre tan frío –le golpeó suavemente en el hombro y luego se puso toda seriedad-. Sólo no le hagas daño y no te hagas daño. Ya viste como acabaron las cosas con Suigetsu y no quiero verte así de nuevo.

El pelinegro asintió vagamente, luchando por mantener esos recuerdos a raya. Hinata, por su lado, se quedó satisfecha.

-Pero bueno, yo vine a hablarte de otra cosa. Desde mañana trabajarás con Ino en lo de los litigios. Mi jefe me promovió y yo necesitaba a alguien de confianza para que ocupara mi anterior puesto; ella es la persona indicada.

-Supongo –concedió Sasuke con algo de reticencia. Ino lo había acosado todos sus años como estudiante de la academia y dudaba que ese mal hábito hubiera desaparecido-. ¿Por qué ella?

-Si te preocupa que esté agobiándote, descuida, ahora es novia de Kiba y va a casarse con él. Hacen muy buena pareja.

-Está bien –dijo con el alivio desbordándole la voz-. ¿Algo más?

-No, eso era todo. Ahora será mejor que me vaya, que te estoy distrayendo demasiado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Un policía está durmiendo en tu oficina, Sasuke, deberías y a cuidarlo… y a salvarlo –añadió al tiempo que señalaba un convertible rojo que pasó volando frente a ellos-. Si Suigetsu lo ve allí todo indefenso, quien sabe que podría pasar.

Dicho eso, Sasuke se pudo de pie y caminó lentamente rumbo a su oficina, pero al llegar a la esquina aceleró el paso. Un Uchiha jamás corría, los demás sencillamente iban más lento. Cuando llegó a su oficina Naruto todavía estaba vivo, dormido y en perfectas condiciones. Suigetsu, por su lado, no cabía en sí de rabia y estaba sentado tras el escritorio con los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre el pecho.

-¿Por qué sigue el aquí? –preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, agarraba a Sasuke de la pechera del abrigo y lo estampaba contra la pared.

El ruido de una puerta cerrándose con fuerza lo sobresaltó y lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Sasuke estaba allí, acompañado por Suigetsu.

-¿Por qué sigue él aquí? –Creyendo que interrumpía algo importante, decidió fingir que todavía estaba dormido y esperar, pero cuando vio como Sasuke se dejaba estrellar contra la pared con una docilidad sorprendente, no pudo evitar mirar-. Me imaginaba que para esta hora ya se habría marchado.

-A mi no me da la gana de que se vaya –dijo Sasuke sin inmutarse ante la presión que el otro ejercía sobre su pecho-. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

-Porque sí –replicó con vehemencia-. Apuesto a que él no tiene ni idea de lo que _eres_ para mí.

-Yo ya no soy nada tuyo, Suigetsu. Desde hace dos años, para ser exactos –con facilidad se soltó del agarre y se sentó en su silla-. Fuimos amantes. Me involucre contigo sabiendo que estabas casado, y lo admito, me importaba un comino. El sexo era bueno y todo estaba bien hasta que decidiste que Karin volvía a ser tu prioridad y terminaste con nuestra relación, a falta de una palabra más adecuada, de muy mala manera. Eso no estuvo bien.

-¿Entonces te estás vengando de mí?

Naruto se sintió ofendido y utilizado por un segundo, pero luego vio el dolor y la rabia reflejados en los ojos de Sasuke y de inmediato supo que se había enamorado de Suigetsu y que lo habían tratado como a plato de segunda mesa. Él comprendía ese sentimiento a la perfección.

-No hay ninguna venganza, es más, no hay nada. Ya no. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de verte como a un amante. No me interesas.

-¿Y él sí? No me digas que te enamoraste de él.

-¿Acaso estás celoso?

Eso fue suficiente confirmación. Suigetsu se marchó hecho un basilisco, cerrando de un portazo. Naruto reaccionó instintivamente al ruido, llamando la atención de Sasuke. El moreno quería creer que Naruto acababa de despertar, pero algo en su mirada indicaba todo lo contrario.

-Bonito tu secreto –comentó el rubio, recordando las palabras que Sasuke había usado esa mañana-. Una explicación, por favor.

-Si escuchaste todo no hay nada que explicar.

-¿De verdad estás enamorado de mí?

¿Quieres que lo repita?

-Sí, porque no te creo.

El moreno se puso de pie y se acercó al sillón. Ayudó a Naruto a incorporarse y sin previo aviso lo besó. Fue un beso lento y profundo, lleno de sensaciones. Naruto enroscó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, pegándose más a él. Él también estaba enamorado, pero no iba a aceptarlo tan pronto. Se separaron después de unos minutos.

-¿Suficiente motivo para creerme?

-Sí, suficiente.

* * *

Sakura soltó un grito de desesperación y siguió tamborileando los dedos en el escritorio. Llevaba más de un día y medio encerrada en el depósito del cuartel, incomunicada y con Sai como única compañía. Al pensar en él se volteó y le lanzó una envenenada mirada por encima del hombro. Sai no tenía la culpa de nada, pero necesitaba descargarse y él era lo único vivo a lo que tenía acceso. Estaba a punto de hablarle, cuando la puerta del depósito se abrió de par en par y Yamato entró con paso firme, seguido por unos militares que cargaban una bolsa negra cada uno. Eran los cuerpos de Shizune y su asistente.

-¿Dónde han tenido los cuerpos todo este tiempo? –preguntó mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex y le hacía señas a Sai para que se acercara-. Pásame esa bandeja con instrumentos que está allá y dos identificaciones.

Los militares colocaron un cuerpo por camilla y se retiraron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-En el laboratorio, congelados –repuso el castaño al tiempo que le entregaba todo el papeleo necesario-. No podíamos moverlos hasta que todas las pistas estuviesen recolectadas… bueno, te dejo.

Yamato abandonó el depósito con los militares, cerrando con llave la puerta. Sakura soltó un pesado suspiro y se recogió el cabello en una apretada coleta.

-Ponte unos guantes, que vas a ayudarme.

Sai asintió secamente y se puso los primeros guantes que encontró, luego se paró juntó a Sakura, mirando fijamente el cuerpo azulado de Shizune, que la pelirosa había sacado de la bolsa.

-Nunca antes habías visto una autopsia, ¿verdad? –Sai negó ligeramente-. Pues este es tu día de suerte.

Olvidando por un momento que estaba acompañada, Sakura se acercó lo más que pudo al cuerpo y comenzó a revisarlo centímetro a centímetro. Sai se quedó a un lado, viendo como la pelirosa hacía todo sola. Normalmente todos los médicos forenses tenían un técnico que los ayudase con las autopsias, pero ella no. Y simplemente porque no le gustaba que alguien la mirase. Se tomó una media hora en revisar el cuerpo para luego voltearse a la mesa con instrumentos y agarrar un bisturí. El pelinegro se puso repentinamente tenso y cuando Sakura le pidió que se acercase con una tabla de anotaciones en la mano, estuvo a punto de decirle que no.

Se colocó al lado izquierdo del cuerpo de Shizune y observó entre horrorizado y asombrado como Sakura abría un corte de hombro a hombro y luego bajaba por el esternón. Se detuvo un momento en la imaginaria línea divisoria del diafragma y continuó cortando hasta llegar a la parte baja del vientre. Luego agarró unas pinzas con las cuales cortó las dos primeras costillas para poder abrir la caja torácica; separó el diafragma de las costillas, examinó el interior, tomó unas cuantas muestras, las embotelló, marcó y soltó el bisturí.

-¿Eres demasiado impresionable? –Preguntó Sakura a su improvisado técnico-. Da igual.

La autopsia no sólo consistía en abrir el cuerpo y echarle un vistazo como Sai había creído desde un principio, sino que era necesario revisar el estado de todos los órganos uno por uno y luego extraerlos. Nunca olvidaría el olor del formol cada vez que la pelirosa abría un frasco para meter allí los pedazos del cuerpo de Shizune. No comprendía cómo podía hacer eso sin sentir nauseas o algo de miedo. Sakura podía realizar esa horrible tarea sin variar la expresión ni un poco y parecía disfrutarla. Pasada una hora la extracción de los órganos había terminado y Sai agradeció mentalmente, pero cuando le tocó etiquetar cada frasco y anotar todo en la tabla, se le acabó la felicidad.

Luego, llegaron a la peor parte (para Sai). Sakura acomodó la cabeza de Shizune en una almohadilla, levantándola un poco de la camilla. Tomó otro bisturí y cortó desde el pabellón auricular (1) izquierdo, hasta llegar al otro lado; separó la piel, movió el cuero cabelludo y dejó el cráneo al descubierto. Se volteó de nuevo a la mesa de instrumentos, agarró una sierra circular y cortó en la frente y todo el rededor hasta llegar al mismo punto. Al escuchar el sonido de la hoja de la sierra destrozar el hueso, Sai se cubrió la boca con la mano y se alejó unos cuantos pasos. El corte no pasó de la duramadre (2), a la cual pellizcó un poco y la cortó con un bisturí hasta dejar al descubierto el cerebro. Lo examinó con cuidado, hizo unas cuantas incisiones más y finalmente lo sacó del cráneo para luego meterlo dentro de un frasco de formol que Sai se encargó de etiquetar.

Por fin habían llegado al final, después de dos horas y media de cortes. Sakura, ayudada por el pelinegro, rellenó el cuerpo de celulosa para darle una apariencia lo más normal posible, colocó las costillas nuevamente en su lugar, rellenó también el cráneo y luego cerró todo. Sakura se quitó los guantes, los tiró en un tacho de basura de color rojo y después cubrió el cuerpo de Shizune con una sábana blanca. Un cuerpo menos.

-Cambia tus guantes y arregla la otra camilla, que ahora vamos con el que sigue.

Mientras Sai hacía lo que se le ordenaban, Sakura comenzó a llenar el extenso papeleo que requería para archivar la entrada oficial de Shizune a la morgue. Esa era la parte que no le gustaba: estaba bien abrir cuerpos y todo eso, pero escribir… no.

-No voy a dormir tres días por hacer los informes –se quejó mientras se acercaba a la camilla con el otro cuerpo y abría la bolsa-. ¿Me ayudarías?

-Pensé que no me soportabas –repuso el otro, entrecerrando los ojos-. Me lo has dejado claro muchas veces.

-Pues… -se le acercó un poco y le puso una mano en el hombro-. Podría acostumbrarme.

Y tan rápido como se acercó, se alejó y continuó con la preparación de otros instrumentos para la segunda autopsia. El corazón de Sai, por otro lado, bombeaba con fuerza. No tenía ni idea de por qué le pasa eso y las pocas veces en las que sentía algo tan fuerte era cuando estaba en la cama con Naruto y el lugar dónde se encontraba no era precisamente una habitación de hotel. Después de pensarlo un poco decidió que el problema estaba en otro lado.

Se recostó en la pared, y cruzado de brazos clavó la mirada en el cuerpo de Sakura. Paseó los ojos por su espalda, los arrastró por sus piernas y luego los subió hasta su cuello; al llegar a la boca el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Él jamás se había sentido atraído por las mujeres, pero la pelirosa tenía algo especial. Ni idea de que era, pero le gustaba, y mucho.

* * *

Sasuke llegó al departamento de Naruto diez minutos antes de las siete de la mañana. Estacionó frente a la puerta de entrada y le hizo señas a la enfermera encaramada en la ventana para que le abriera la puerta. A medida que subía las escaleras el corazón le latía con cada vez más fuerza, sobre todo por lo que había pasado la tarde anterior. Después de que prácticamente se le declarara, Sasuke llevó a Naruto a su casa y llamó al hospital para que enviaran a Maki, la enfermera del rubio, al departamento. El pelinegro se quedó allí hasta que ella llegó y luego se marchó. Desde entonces no había hablado con Naruto y a decir verdad le daba un poco de nervios.

-Buenos días, Uchiha-san –dijo Maki haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar-. Naruto-san está en la sala.

Sasuke asintió vagamente con la cabeza y se adentró en el departamento. Encontró la sala después de unos minutos de buscar, y allí, sentado en la silla de ruedas, estaba Naruto medio dormido. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Parecía imposible que alguien como Naruto pudiese verse tan indefenso. Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. El rubio abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, y se relajó al ver a Sasuke.

-Odio madrugar –murmuró, rascándose distraídamente los ojos-. ¿Tengo que ir a rehabilitación?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?

-Supongo…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar un poco la somnolencia. Sus horarios para dormir se habían alterado a raíz del accidente y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Antes dormía unas seis horas diarias si es que tenía suerte y nunca de corrido, todo por culpa del trabajo, pero ahora que se estaba recuperando y no tenía nada que hacer, estaba recuperando todas esas horas de sueño perdidas.

-¿A qué hora es la cita? –preguntó con voz pastosa.

-A las siete y media, Naruto-san –intervino Maki, cruzándose de brazos-. Es más, ya deberíamos irnos.

Sasuke se puso de pie y antes de que Naruto comprendiera lo que estaba a punto de suceder, ya lo estaba alzando en brazos como a princesa de cuentos de hadas. Maki se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para no prorrumpir en carcajadas y se mantuvo así mientras arrastraba la silla de ruedas escaleras abajo.

-No tenías por qué hacer eso –le espetó el rubio de malas maneras una vez Sasuke lo dejó en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Y cómo pensabas bajar las escaleras? ¿Arrastrándote? –inquirió el otro al tiempo que se subía en el auto y arrancaba el motor.

-Puede ser.

-Descuide, Naruto-san, con la rehabilitación pronto podrá subir y bajas las escaleras usted solo –terció Maki. La conversación murió ahí y se fueron.

Quince minutos después estaban aparcando en uno de los espacios reservados en el estacionamiento del hospital. Naruto se rehusó a que Sasuke lo ayudara a bajarse del auto y él mismo se las arregló para sentarse en la silla de ruedas, aunque no pudo evitar que Maki lo empujase hasta la zona de los ascensores y luego directamente a la oficina de Neji. El castaño estaba sentado tras su escritorio, revisando una tonelada de papeles y no reaccionó de inmediato a la presencia de los otros. Se tomó su tiempo en organizar el estropicio de la mesa y luego se levantó para saludarlos. A Naruto el doctor le agradaba, pero era excesivamente raro.

-Me sorprendió que llamaras ayer, Sasuke; pensé que pasarías con Naruto-san todo el día y _toda la noche _–dijo Neji mientras los guiaba al área de rehabilitación en el cuarto piso-. Lo digo porque ayer te rehusaste a que los acompañara una enfermera.

-No tengo por qué darte parte de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, Neji –repuso el moreno, cortante-. A no ser que tengas algún interés especial.

-Ninguno, pero después de hablar con Hinata ayer… digamos que saqué mis propias conclusiones.

-Bastante erróneas, cabe decir.

Después de unos minutos de subir elevadores y recorrer laberínticos pasillos, llegaron a un lugar que parecía un gimnasio perfectamente equipado. Al fondo se podía distinguir una puerta esmerilada que se abrió de repente, dándole paso al hombre más peculiar que Naruto había visto nunca: cabello negro cortado al estilo Bruce Lee, cejas pobladas, y un jumper verde debajo de la bata de doctor. Se acercó al grupo rebosante de energía y les estrechó la mano con fuerza.

-Les presento a Rock Lee, terapeuta, y él es quién se encargará de ayudarlo con su recuperación, Naruto-san.

-Descuida, me encargaré de que la llama de la juventud vuelva a arder dentro de ti en poco tiempo.

* * *

Temari se acomodó el cuello de la túnica, sintiéndose realmente estúpida con eso puesto. Llevaba un día como Kazekage y ya comenzaba a cuestionar sus capacidades de liderazgo, aún así tenía que esforzarse por que su hermano le había pedido que cuidase la ciudad en su ausencia.

-Temari-san –la voz de su asistenta inundó la oficina-. Tiene visita.

La puerta se abrió unos momentos después, cediéndole el paso a un hombre de cabello rubio y vivaces ojos azules, que por algún motivo le recordaba inevitablemente a Naruto.

-Kazekage-sama –saludó el rubio con una leve reverencia-. Es un placer. Mi nombre es Deidara, tercer miembro principal de la mesa del consejo a sus órdenes.

-Mi hermano me dijo que vendría, pero si mal no recuerdo, usted tenía un compañero –dijo Temari al tiempo que lo invitaba a sentarse-. ¿Me equivoco?

-Claro que no, pero me temo que Sasori no podrá acompañarnos; tenía unos asuntos urgentes que resolver, así que decidió enviarme aquí.

Temari asintió con la cabeza, hipnotizada con el constante movimiento de las manos de Deidara, que ajeno a todo lo demás, doblaba y doblaba un papel de color azul, hasta que hizo que tomara la forma de una pequeña flor de loto que dejó en el escritorio.

-Para usted.

-Muchas gracias –murmuró la chica.

-Es una flor del desierto, única en su tipo, así como usted.

-¿Y cuál es su función exactamente en el consejo? –Soltó la rubia, ruborizada hasta las raíces del pelo-. Gaara dijo que usted y Sasori-san iban a ayudarme.

-Básicamente tenemos que guiarla en lo que finanzas se refiere. Nosotros estamos a cargo de la mayoría del dinero que se mueve dentro del país del viento. Por ejemplo, este mes se realizó una compra sustanciosa en suministros para el hospital. Estaban cortos de anestesia.

Algo en el tono de voz de Deidara hizo saltar todas las alarmas de Temari, pero la repentina interrupción de su secretaria la distrajo por completo.

-Temari-san, tiene que venir ahora mismo. Uno de los miembros del consejo ha sido asesinado.

Temari saltó de la silla, seguida de cerca por Deidara. La túnica se le enredaba en los pies y no le permitía moverse con libertad, así que se la sacó de golpe, revelando unos ajustados pantalones de cuero y un corsé blanco a juego con unos botines de tacón alto de color azul. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar a la sala de juntas estuvo a punto de resbalar, pero unos brazos se enredaron en su cintura y la halaron hacia atrás. Deidara la había salvado de romperse la nariz contra el suelo. Le agradeció el gesto y entró en la sala.

-¡Qué alguien me explique qué es lo que está pasando aquí! –exigió la rubia con los brazos en jarras, pero a la vista del cuerpo recostado en la mesa comenzaron a temblarle las piernas y agradeció de corazón que Deidara estuviese a su lado-. Se suponía que esto no iba a suceder otra vez.

-Los de seguridad están revisando las cintas de video en este momento –dijo el policía más cercano a ella-. Pero encontramos esto –le entregó una jeringuilla metida dentro de una funda hermética-. Tenga cuidado.

Temari examinó la jeringuilla y luego se la regresó al policía.

-¿Dónde está Baki?

-El capitán está en el centro de seguridad, Kazekage-sama.

-Pues llámenlo y que vaya a mi oficina.

Dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente de la sala.

-Deidara-san, necesito pedirle que se vaya –Temari se detuvo en mitad del pasillo-. Uno de nuestros guardaespaldas lo acompañará.

-No es necesario –hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió-. Se cuidarme solo.

La rubia iba a responder, pero su asistenta la interrumpió de nuevo.

-Acaba de llegar esto –blandió unos impresos de aspecto oficial-. Son reportes de Konoha, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, y Kirigakure. Todos han sido víctimas de un asesinato.

* * *

_**Notas de Autor:** Que tal el capítulo? Uno de mis favoritos por mucho, a excepción de esa autopsia que me sacó canas verdes cuando la escribí por primera vez. Primero lo primero: La pelea por el amor de Naruto se ha iniciado! Sasuke ha acusado a Gaara de cobarde y Gaara no le ha dicho nada, pero estoy segura de que luchará. Naruto ahora sabe que Sasuke está enamorado de él y él también, pero nuestro rubio no se ha decidido a expresar sus sentimientos todavía. Hinata los atrapó! Está feliz por su primo y quién no! Pero ahora Suigetsu está en el medio y las cosas, prometo, van a ponerse bastante picantes. Sakura y Sai sentados en un árbol... lala! A quién más le huele a romance... y a formol, en su defecto? Sai se volvió el técnico de Sakura y parece que las cosas van más o menos bien entre ellos. La rehabilitación comienza y Rock Lee hace su aparición! Temari es la nueva Kazekage y ya tiene problemas: Deidara coquetenadole, su asistenta interrumpiendo, un muerto en la sala de juntas y las cinco grandes naciones fuera de control. Como terminará todo esto? _

(1) El pabellón auricular es la única parte visible del oído. Es una estructura cartilaginosa cuya función es captar las vibraciones sonoras y redirigirlas hacia el interior del oído.

(2) Es un cilindro hueco formado por una pared fibrosa, espesa, sólida y poco extensible.

**Otros: **

**-**Kumogakure: Aldea oculta entre las nubes.

**-**Iwagakure**: **Aldea oculta entre las rocas.

**-**Kirigakure**: **Aldea oculta entre la niebla.

_Nos vemos...! _


End file.
